Nightingale
by cottoncandyskies
Summary: Eventually SasuSaku. Sakura is sent on a mission that could change the lives of everyone she loves. But to complete it, she might have to give up everything...even Sasuke. Even her life.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Ash's First Naruto Fanfic! Yes, I know I haven't posted in a while. Yes, I know I usually write HP. But I've decided to take a break from that and write this fic. And I hope you'll be pleased to hear that this one won't be stopping soon-I already have the first eight chapters typed up. I'm waiting to write the next few after I see the reviews. It's a Sakura/Sasuke pairing, because they WILL END UP TOGETHER. If you're a Naruto/Sakura shipper, you might want to take two steps back and run, because Naruto is with Hinata in the fic, because THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER ALSO. For those of you who like Sakura/Sasuke fics, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own all the new characters, the ones you've never heard of. I'll givre you a list when they're all here. )**

* * *

Prologue 

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"

Sakura spun mid-throw, barely catching her flying kunai with the tips of her fingers. When she saw who was calling her, she sighed, putting away her equipment as he raced towards her.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Tsunade-sama…wants to…see you…right away!" The blond ninja said between gasps.

"What? Why?"

"I…don't…know." He gulped in air, exhausted from his run. Realizing that it was important enough for Naruto to come at full speed, she nodded and took off into the trees, running as fast as her feet could carry her.

The guards at Tsunade's offices didn't even bother to ask Sakura if she had an appointment. They simply opened the doors, their faces grim. Then again, that was pretty normal. They shut the doors tightly behind her, and she stood at attention, noticing her mentor facing the window.

"Tsunade-sama? You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade didn't look at Sakura. She just stayed silent. Sakura had never seen her like this before, but she knew better than to say anything. Instead she stood silently, waiting for Tsunade's response. Finally, the Hokage turned, a grim frown on her face.

"Sakura, I'm going to do something that I would normally never do."

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade held up a hand for silence. "I'm going to ask you to go on a solo mission that could very well ruin your life, maybe even end it. I would not ask you if I thought you were not capable-mind you, I believe you to be the only ninja for this mission. It is extremely dangerous however, and if you choose not to accept it, I will not think less of you. I myself would not take this mission if told to. But don't decide now. Let me explain first.

"Have you heard of Satoya Ankoku?"

Sakura stood bolt upright when she heard the name. "The religious leader?"

"The same."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What does the mission have to do with him?"

Tsunade sighed, sitting down and motioning for Sakura to do the same. When Sakura was seated, she began again.

"As you have most likely noticed, his numbers are growing by the thousands. He has over one million members in the area as of the last report. Our informants, however, has some very bad news. It seems that he has begun sacrificing his members 'to the cause'."

"What?" Sakura asked, but Tsunade held up her hand and continued.

"Yes, human sacrifices. It's been said that at least twenty people are being sacrificed every day. I won't go into the details-if you take this mission, you might find out for yourself.

"But that's not the half of it. Rumors are that he's building an army. An army of ninjas, trained in the ways of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"What?" Sakura gasped. "But-"

"I know. I believe he intends to use his army and whatever techniques he's using to gain members to take over our village. And from there, who knows what else he might try? He must be stopped. And that's where you come in.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to go undercover as a rogue assassin. You must become part of the close circle around Satoya Naminach. And eventually, you must assassinate him."

"What? Me? I…"

"Sakura, don't protest. I told you, you don't have to take this mission. I won't think less of you. But please, only ask questions that you really need answered. We don't have a lot of time."

Sakura nodded, carefully reviewing what she knew, then asking, "How long will I be gone?"

Tsuanade turned away from her. "Two years, at the least."

Sakura gasped in disbelief. "Two _years_?"

Tsuanade sighed. "I told you this wouldn't be easy. Should you accept the mission, we have a note for you to leave stating that you've run away. You would be declared a missing-nin, and I might have to send ninjas out to capture you or kill you to keep up appearances. I won't send the best, but you still will have to disguise yourself well enough that one of your friends doesn't recognize you should I send one after you."

"How would I communicate with you?"

"I have a bird for you, a nightingale. She is trained not only to pass messages, but also to kill if needed. She would both help you and keep you in touch with me."

Sakura nodded, thoughts zipping through her head. All those people dying at the hands of someone they trusted-she had to help them. She wanted this mission, for sure.

_But…what about Sasuke?_ She wondered. _What if he comes back and I'm gone?_ She shook those thoughts from her head. She had to help those people. She had to.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Tsuanade nodded. "All right then. You leave tomorrow morning before dawn. Meet me at the front gate. Bring everything you will need. You won't be able to come back for a long while. I'll keep the rest of your possessions in a storage area."

Sakura nodded, standing. "Thank you. I'll meet you in the morning."

An hour before dawn, Sakura met her mentor in front of the front gates. Her possessions were packed, her weapons at her side. The nightingale that Tsuanade had brought for her had taken quickly to the pink-haired girl, lighting happily on her shoulder. Sakura was dressed to travel. She was ready.

The night before she had had dinner with her friends from the Rookie 9, now the Rookie 8, as well as Rock Lee and Ten Ten. She had wished them all good night without hinting anything, knowing that by the next day she would be declared missing and her life in The Leaf Village would be on hold.

Tsuanade gripped her protégé by the shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. "Good luck, Sakura. Remember your training. Be observant. Disguise yourself well. And, if you are ordered to kill someone you know…you must contact me immediately so we can take him or her into hiding. We are the only two people who know where you are now. And after today I cannot even help you with that. So take care of yourself, Sakura. And be careful!"

Sakura nodded. "Thank you. I will." She took a deep breath, turned away from her mentor, and walked out of the gates, ready to face her mission.

And that was the last anyone saw of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**A/N: So, have I caught your intrest? I certainly hope so! I think the first chapter (this is the prolouge) will be up in about a week. So review away! Also, next chapter, you will be exposed to my favorite pastime-ranting about whatever catches my fancy! Yay for ranting! See you then!**

**Ash**


	2. The Chameleon

**A/N: Welcome, dear readers, to the first chapter of Nightingale! Techinically, the last chapter was a prolouge, so...yeah. Chapter one! In this chapter we'll be introduced to some knew characters. I think there are...five of them? -counts in head- Yes, five. So when you come across the names Yukayumi Minawan, Tsukaitori, Satoya Ankoku, Dounai, and Zarin, know that those are my characters. There will be more before the story is over, but at least two of them will be killed, so...anyways! **

**I put a lot of thought into the names for this story, and the translator I use may be a little different than others. If the names sound a little weird, check on the meanings and maybe you'll understand a bit better. ) Also, the next chapter will get a little more into detail about the new characters. So be patient, I will tell more about them!**

**Now, there's something bothering me...only three of you reviewed, and yet six of you put it on your alert list. Now, I'm not commanding you to review or anything...but if you read it, and you like it, PLEASE at least tell me you liked it! I love long reviews, but if you don't want to give a long one, just tell me you liked it or didn't like it. Simple as that. Thanks!**

**Note: I really need a beta for my Naruto fics-my beta is awesome, but she only does Harry Potter fics. So if you'd like to volunteer, just send me a PM and we'll see what happens! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither the manga nor the anime. But I do own this plot, as well as the characters Yukayumi Minawan, Tsukaitori, Satoya Ankoku, Dounai, and Zarin. More will be coming soon as well. So please bear with me-and if you steal anything that's mine, I shall...throw a Twinkie at you. Yesh.**

* * *

The Chameleon 

One Year Later

Yukayumi Minawan was the most feared kunoichi assassin in the land. It was said that she could kill a man with just one look. She always completed her jobs, she never argued-and she was deadly. And in the assassination business, that was what counted. She was in high demand from the day she had appeared. She had run away from her village after killing a man because he looked at her the wrong way. Not many people liked to deal with the young killer, known to most as The Nightingale, but those who did were extremely careful not to offend her. Those who angered the rich and the powerful were always in fear of her distinct calling card: the call of a nightingale in the air before she killed. She was not to be trifled with.

At least, that's what everyone said.

Sakura had watched carefully for over eight months, watching how other assassins worked, how they acted, dressed, killed. And she had become the best of the best. She learned to use her medical knowledge to cut veins and muscles that would stop the heart completely. She learned to hit vital organs with needles to kill. She used little known poisons and techniques. And she disguised herself completely.

Her pink hair was a dead giveaway, so she had dyed it jet-black and grown it out until it hung down to her thighs. When she spun, it hung around her like a cloak, hiding her in darkness. She had filed her teeth to sharp points, and her nails were pointed like claws. She had grown taller, more flexible, more nimble, faster. She had grown into an icy beauty, much different from her former self. Not even her eyes were her own: they were still the same shade of striking green, but they were hardened with the pain of killing innocent people in cold blood, and the challenge of becoming what she had. Her only connection to home was Tsukaitori, the nightingale, who went with her everywhere; it was the reason everyone called her Nightingale. But her name among the other assassins was not Nightingale; it was Chameleon. For Yukayumi Minawan could become a sweet, kind, and beautiful girl ready to please at the drop of a hat, then destroy her prey and change back into the Nightingale within seconds. She was the ultimate weapon.

Even though her star was quickly rising, things with Satoya Ankoku had only gotten worse. Yukayumi was one of his favorites already, but she had no say in what he did, and she knew better than to risk her position by arguing with him. He was ordering more and more killings from her, and his human sacrifices had escalated to over a hundred followers a day. And still, more and more members were joining him, lulled by the false sense of brotherhood and safety that Satoya offered them. He told his followers that the claims of human sacrifices and murder were simply misunderstandings of his teachings. Tsunade was at her wit's end, and was depending on Sakura to end it. Of course, she didn't want to put pressure on Sakura, so she never told her that. But Sakura knew, even without Tsunade telling her. The fate of her friends and family depended on her. It was a little daunting, but she had been through things before that most people only had nightmares about. She was still a little shaken about being ordered to assassinate a distant cousin that she had only met once; if she was forced to kill another person she knew, she didn't know how she would handle it.

Still, Sakura had become something else: powerful. She had never been that before. She had always been the weak one, the one everyone had to protect. When she had accepted the mission, she had promised herself that she would never cower behind someone else ever again. She was going to be strong in her own right. And now she was the most feared kunoichi in the area. It was empowering.

A few times Tsunade had been forced to send out teams of ninjas after her to keep up appearances, but she had always warned Sakura first, and Sakura had always managed to stay out of their way. Once she had stood a few feet away from a very nervous Hinata, who was sure she heard something. But when she activated her Byakugan, all she saw were bushes. This was because Sakura had run as fast as she could, faster than even Rock Lee, her adrenaline pumping as she ran away from something she longed to see. Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Ino were all four on that mission, which turned out to be a mission to find her-well, The Nightingale, at least-and take her out. She couldn't take chances with being seen, no matter how much she missed them.

And now Sakura was in a set of rooms specially designed for her by Satoya, where they could meet with his other advisors and eat. At the moment, they were feasting on a huge boar, while Satoya checked off what he needed done that week.

"Dounai, I need those new recruits for the army trained by the end of the week. Zarin, I need new housing for the recruits built by yesterday. As for you, Nightingale, I will discuss matters with you in a moment. The rest of you may leave." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth; he always had candy in his mouth, unless he was eating a meal.

The members of Satoya's inner circle nodded and stood to bow, then filed out of the Nightingale's rooms, relieved-the kunoichi had something about her that made them nervous. But Satoya liked her, and that was really all that mattered.

"So, Nightingale. You pulled off the assassination of the duke quite well. Well done."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

He nodded. "All right. I have another job for you. Rest assured, you will be paid well, as always.

"I need Dounai gone by tommarow night. He's not getting anything done at all, and if I took his position away he would turn against me. Can you help me?"

Sakura nodded. "What'll it be? Poison, heart attack, needle through the back?" She twirled a kunai on her finger, apparently bored, then with a flick of her finger it was buried in the center of the wall hanging behind Satoya. He laughed as he watched her-she was always entertaining to him. And unlike many of his other assassins, he was sure that the Nightingale had his best interests at heart. She had never failed him.

"Whatever you want, my dear. As long as he's gone by sunset tommarow, it doesn't matter. And if you have any recommendations for anyone to be the new Second in Command of our forces, please inform me soon."

Sakura nodded. "If I think of anyone, I will tell you."

He smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you, Nightingale. Good night."

"Good night," she said, bowing as he left the room. Then she settled down at her desk to write a letter.

Dounai was waiting for Satoya outside the Nightingale's rooms. He bowed as his leader came out, and waited a moment before following his master's path.

"The new recruits shall start adequate training by the end of the week. You have my word."

"I trust that it will be done, Dounai," Satoya said smoothly, stopping to watch Tsukaitori the nightingale fly into the night.

"Sir? What is the bird doing out this late?"

"Yukayumi sends Tsukaitori out for food every night. She is also a scout for us, tracking the movements of others. She is an ally to our cause."

"I see, sir."

"I trust that you do. Come now. I need you to inspect the new living quarters, and I'd like to have it done before tommarow night."

"Tommarow night, sir?"

"Yes, tommarow night. I don't think you'll be able to do it after that."

Tsunade was at the end of her rope. Sakura's letters were bringing increasingly bad news, news of more killings, of army recruits, of new kind of attacks. Twice she had been ordered to assassinate a Leaf Village ninja, and although she had warned Tsunade in time to get the ninjas to safety, Tsunade was worrying more every day. She was also worried about Sakura. While the girl had exceeded her expectations, becoming one of the most feared assassins in the land, she was in danger every second. If Satoya tired of her, he could easily have her killed. Life for the Fifth Hokage was not easy.

A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. Putting Sakura's letter into her desk drawer, she nodded for her guards to open the door. They did so, ushering in a very startled looking Naruto. Tsunade sighed inwardly.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

His eyes were wide with shock, and a grin slowly crept over his features. "The guards at the gates told me to bring you a message."

"Yes?"

He grinned brightly. "Sasuke is back."

Sasuke Uchiha had indeed returned. Tsunade had heard rumors of his brother's death, but nothing confirmed. But it seemed that it was true. Sasuke would not have returned if it had not happened. And there he was, standing at the gate, a little weary looking but otherwise just fine.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke turned and bowed to the Hokage. She wasn't fooled by his act-she knew he was worried about what she would do to him.

"My office. Now."

Naruto watched as Sasuke followed the Hokage up to her office. Then he ran, intent spreading the news as fast as he could.

"Uchiha, your behavior is inexcusable. I'm letting you off easy because you rid the world of your brother, but understand, if you put one _toenail _outside the line, I won't be so lenient."

Sasuke nodded numbly. He couldn't believe he was getting off this easy. Three years of probation was nothing. Itachi was gone. His purpose was gone. It was time to revive his clan. Now all he had to do was find someone to help him. And he certainly had someone in mind…

The door burst open, and a rush of familiar faces ran in, panting heavily and looking around wildly. Sasuke heard someone say, "There he is!" and someone else squealing, "Sasuke!" and felt something crushing his chest. He realized it was Ino when he saw a blond ponytail swinging in his face. Unprepared for this, he fell backwards, Ino on top of him.

"Hello." Ino laughed, standing up. She noticed Shikamaru glaring at her and scoffed.

"Oh, please, I'm not in love with him, you idiot. I'm just happy to see him." Shikamaru grunted, very unhappy at the sight of his girlfriend leaping onto Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around at the familiar faces. Lee, Ten Ten, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Hinata…wait, where was she?

"Where's Sakura?" He asked, looking around and wondering if she was behind someone. But seeing the suddenly depressed look on Lee's face, and the betrayed look on Ino's, he guessed that this wasn't the case.

"Where is she?"

There was stony silence, and then Tsunade spoke. "Sakura Haruno has been declared a missing-nin. She has been missing for a little over a year."

Sasuke looked at her, stunned. "Missing?"

"She ran away," Lee said quietly. "She left a note."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true," Naruto said. "She's not here."

Sasuke looked around the room at the faces. Tsunade looked defeated. Was it possible that even the Hokage didn't know where the missing kunoichi was?

"Sasuke, sit. The rest of you, out." The room slowly emptied, and it was just Sasuke and Tsunade.

"She's…missing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Tsunade sighed. She couldn't tell him that she knew where Sakura was, and that she could be killed at any moment-he would go after her. But she had to do something.

And suddenly, she knew what to do.

"I don't know. But Sasuke, we don't have time for that right now, because I have a mission for you."

Sasuke blinked. A mission? Already? When he was on probation?

"Sasuke, what do you know about Yukayumi Minawan?"

"The Nightingale?"

She nodded, and Sasuke sat up straighter. "Orrochimaru worked with her once before. She's the most deadly and powerful assassin in the land."

Tsunade resisted the urge to smirk at the fact that he now feared the girl he had once called weak. "That's correct. Any idea why she's a danger to us at the moment?"

"She's working for Satoya Ankoku. Anyone who resists him dies sooner or later at her hands."

"Right again. I need to know what they're planning. And that's where you come in. He needs a Second in Command to train his fighters in the way of the shinobi. Our informant has been able to get one of our ninja in that position, in Satoya's inner circle. And that ninja is going to be you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You'll need to be an undercover agent for about six months, maybe more, maybe less. Your job is to feed us information about his plans. And about Yukayumi Minawan. That is your mission. Do you accept it?"

He thought about it. It would keep his mind off of Sakura. Well, maybe not, but it would get him away from reminders of her, at least. And maybe he could find out where she had gone, if he asked around a bit. And it would keep him out of Tsunade's office for a while, which was definitely a plus.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Now go, get ready. You'll leave tomorrow night."

Sasuke bowed, and then left, his head spinning. Tsunade sighed, taking out her writing materials. She whistled, and Tsukaitori flew to her, still resting from her trip. Tsunade looked at the small chirping bird, now one of the most feared symbols in the land, and sighed. Maybe when this was over, she would look back and smile. But for now, she had no choice but to start writing to Sakura, all the while wishing for a good stiff drink.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Hey! Wait up!" The blond boy ran up to his teammate. "I'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind!"

"Actually, I do mind."

"Doesn't matter. Come on! I'll buy us some ramen!"

Sasuke sighed inwardly; some things never changed. "Fine. But I have some questions for you, too."

"All right! But I'm gonna get some answers out of you, believe it!"

True to his word, Naruto paid for two large, steaming bowls of ramen for each of them. He seemed intent on getting answers, Sasuke thought.

"Alright, Sasuke, now you answer my questions."

"How about you ask one, then I ask one, then you ask one, then I ask one, until I finally get so annoyed with you that I throw you into that flower stand over there."

"All right! I'll go first."

"Hn."

"When did you kill Itachi?"

Sasuke felt himself stiffen; realization that he had done what he'd wanted to do all of his life still had not kicked in.

"Two weeks ago. My turn."

"Okay!"

"What did Sakura's letter say?"

Naruto didn't look surprised. "I knew you'd ask something like that."

"Just answer my question, dobe."

"Fine." Naruto sighed grimly. "It said that she didn't want us to worry, that she was going to be fine, but she needed to go be on her own for a little while, figure things out for herself. That she'd be back when she was ready. Nobody's heard from her since."

Sasuke nodded. "Meaning she's probably dead by now."

Naruto shook his head. "No way! Not Sakura."

"Why? What's so special about her?"

"She's gotten a lot better since you left, Sasuke! She's as strong as me, if she isn't stronger. Tsuanade taught her a lot of new jutsus and stuff. She trained for longer than Lee did every day! It was kind of scary.

"Okay! My turn!"

Sasuke sighed. "What is it?"

"How did you kill him?"

Sasuke grimaced. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review! Next chapter will come out sometime next week!**


	3. In The Shadows

**A/N: Well, I really should be writing my civics paper right now, but I decided to update instead. ) Don't you just love me? You guys are awesome! Keep those reviews coming-they inspire me to update. **

**Now, I have a challenge for you readers! If anyone can guess what Dounai's name is, translated pretty loosly, I will give you a cookie. Bonus points if you get it exactly right. If you break down the word, then look at all the meanings given, you can probably figure it out. ) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, either the anime or the manga. I own Dounai, Satoya Ankoku, Yukayumi Minawan, Tsukaitori, Zarin, and bunches of others who will come later. ) Oh, and the plot. But that's all, swear!**

**

* * *

In The Shadows **

Dounai had once been a great shinobi. He had been a hero in his village. He had once had a beautiful wife, who he loved dearly. But when she was killed on a mission, he became a shell of himself. When Satoya had come to him, offering him a position, and friends, he had immediately accepted. His star had risen higher and higher, and now he was second in command of the group of warriors to be trained in the way of the shinobi-of course, Satoya had made minor adjustments, but other than that, they were being trained the same way Dounai had. Dounai had never expected to get as far as he had. He had friends in high places; he was obeyed when he ordered something done. He felt powerful again.

But today, his day had been exhausting. He had inspected the new living quarters, then gone over recruitment plans with his assistant, then had lunch with Satoya and two other members of his inner circle, then he'd planned the training schedules for the next two weeks. Finally, after a large dinner with Satoya, he was in his quarters, ready to relax and rest for a while. He watched the sink lower on the horizon, almost ready to set.

The sound of a nightingale's call rang through his ears. He didn't bat an eyelash, as Tsukaitori was always flying somewhere around Satoya's headquarters; Satoya liked to keep the Nightingale close to him when she was not out on a job for him or another powerful person. He didn't even realize that a shadow slid by his window and swiftly, fluidly climbed into his bedroom. He didn't feel a thing as a small needle injected him with just enough poison to stop his heart without leaving a trace. As he watched the sun turning blood red through his window, he felt something in him stop, and he suddenly couldn't take a breath. When he realized what was happening, he gasped for air, but it did no good. When he saw the shadow on his wall, he managed to gasp, "Nightingale!"

Sakura, hardened by her work, said only, "I am sorry. It was not my decision." Then she turned away and leapt out the window, her hair covering her face as she ran back to her quarters, the man's last word echoing in her head.

* * *

After she had washed, physically and mentally, Sakura sat cross-legged on her bed, whistling a haunting tune. Tsukaitori, knowing her mistress's call, flew from across the camp, a scroll clamped in her small claws. Sakura took the scroll, unrolling it and slowly pouring over her only connection to home. 

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you are doing well and are coming closer to finding out a way to get at Satoya. Please do not forget that your mission does have an end to it._

_I have news from the village for you, something I know you will be anxious to hear. Sasuke Uchiha has returned._

Sakura felt herself choke on her own saliva. Sasuke? Back? It couldn't be. Her worst nightmare had been realized: Sasuke had come back…and she wasn't there.

But anything Tsuanade had to say about it couldn't be good.

_He has been given a quite lenient punishment-three years probation. He has been assigned on a mission that involves you, so read carefully. You remember Satoya's request that you tell him about a good second in command for training his new recruits, I am sure. You are to tell Satoya that you know Sasuke-he is bound to have heard of the last Uchiha. You need to get Satoya to take him on as second in command. Sasuke's story is to be that after he killed his brother, he felt that he could not return to his village, and that he asked you to help him find a place. You are not, under any circumstances, to let Sasuke know who you really are. He knows that he has an ally, but he does not know whom. If he were to find out that you were the Nightingale, it would jeopardize his position as well as yours. Please, Sakura, help him get the position. You are the village's last line of defense. _

_Tsuanade_

Sakura, numb with shock, stoked up the fire and shoved the note inside, as she did most nights. She watched the flames eat away at the paper, wondering how she was going to manage this one. Sasuke would be working closely with her for however long it took her to kill Sanyo. Could she do it? Could she stand him not knowing who she was?

"Something wrong, Nightingale?"

Sakura looked up from her seat on the bed, and saw Sanyo looking at her quizzically. She gave him an empty smile.

"Not at all, Satoya. In fact, I have good news."

"Oh?"

"I believe I have found a replacement for Dounai. I was very sorry to hear about his heart attack. My condolences."

"Thank you for your sympathies. You say you have found a replacement?"

"Yes. Perhaps you have heard of him. Sasuke Uchiha?" She said smoothly, not rising to meet him. He took her hint and sat in a chair next to her.

"Ah, the last Uchiha. I have heard of him, yes. You know him?"

"Yes, I have worked with him. He feels he cannot return to his village after leaving it. He needs work. He has been trained in the way of the shinobi. I feel he is adequate for the position."

Satoya thought it over. The Uchiha was said to be powerful. And if anyone could train his new recruits, it would be him. The Nightingale always meant what she said, and she said he was adequate.

"All right then. Tell your friend to be here tommarow night. He'll start work the day after tommarow."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything else, Satoya?"

"I just wanted to drop off your payment." He set down the package he was carrying. "Good work. Looks exactly like a heart attack."

She gave an icy smile, and he resisted the urge to shudder-he liked the Nightingale, but he would never quite get used to those teeth and her cold green eyes.

"I am only doing as you have bidden me, Satoya."

Satoya smiled at her, comforted by her words. He liked to think that people obeyed him. "You will have another job when I have need of you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sakura watched him leave, and then sighed, rolling up the reply she had written to Tsunade. She whistled to Tsukaitori, pushing the scroll between the small bird's claws. Tsukaitori took off, knowing exactly where to go. Sakura watched the bird take flight, then crawled into bed, waiting for dawn and the reply that might just change her life.

* * *

Tsunade sighed in relief. Sakura had come through for her again. She owed a lot to that girl. 

"Uchiha, Our informants have secured your position. You need to be at Satoya's headquarters by tonight. Here is a map to guide you." Tsunade slipped a scroll into his hand, and he took it wordlessly.

"Our informant will be there to help you, but it would be damaging to their position for them to reveal themselves to you. Therefore, you need to contact me, so I can contact them."

"You won't even tell me if it's a he or she?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're right, I won't. It would give too much away. This is serious, I hope you know. If you reveal yourself or our informant, it might get you both killed."

Sasuke nodded. "All right. By tonight, correct?"

"Right."

He nodded again, adjusting the straps on his pack. "Okay then. See you when I get back." He trudged out the gate, raising a hand in farewell to Tsunade. She shook her head, sighing softly.

"Good luck, Sasuke. I hope I see you soon."

* * *

Sasuke reached the camp just after noon, not exhausted, but a little tired nonetheless. When he stated his name at the front office, he was told to go to the Nightingale's quarters, where Satoya and his officers were meeting. Sasuke shuddered a little at the thought of the Nightingale's piercing green eyes-he'd only met her once, but when he'd looked into her eyes that once it had made him…. what was the word? Not nervous, exactly. Just…shaken. Like she had a secret to keep from him, and it shook him a little. 

Of course, the Nightingale probably didn't even remember him. That was somewhat of a comfort. He'd never actually spoken with her, just been introduced. So he felt he was safe from her piercing stare for now, at least.

He reached the Nightingale's large quarters and looked up at it; the rooms stretched two stories high. Satoya must have liked her to keep her in these rooms. Then again, she had never failed a job, so maybe she had used her money to pay for these rooms. He shook his head, ridding his mind of unimportant thoughts. He needed to concentrate on the mission. Right now, adrenaline and nerves kept him on his toes. He grasped the doorknob and quickly, like ripping off a bandage, he opened the door, impressed at what he saw.

The entrance hall was elegantly decorated in silver and white tones, with hints of sky blue here and there. Ice blue and silver silk curtains covered the large windows, and lush white carpet was spread wall to wall. A white desk and chair were in the middle, and at the desk sat a man with white hair, who himself seemed to reflect the décor. At his side rested a vase full of cherry blossoms, adding a splash of pink to the room.

_Sakura_, he thoughts, eyes fixed on the flowers in their silver vase. The white-haired man raised his pale eyebrows and said, "What business have you with the Nightingale, young man?"

Sasuke ripped his eyes away from the flowers, focusing on what had to be done. "I was told that I was to meet with Satoya Ankoku in this building. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Immediately the man's tone changed from puzzlement to respect. "I see. I am the Nightingale's secretary. Please inform me if you need anything. The room you are looking for is one of the meeting rooms. Second floor, first room on your right. It's right up those stairs," he added, pointing to a set of spiraling white steps. Sasuke nodded, thanked the man, and adjusted the pack on his shoulders. He slowly began to climb the stairs, not sure of what awaited him in the Nightingale's meeting rooms.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0, intrigue, eh? ) Kinda short, yes. But don't you want to know what's gonna happen? Then you should review. Because reviews inspire me to write. And the better I write, the more I update. And the more I update, the more you can review. See how wonderful circles are? Now go, review!**


	4. Green Ice

**A/N: I just ate a whole half-pint of Ben & Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream. I just had a glass of Dr. Pepper Berries and Cream. And I'm listening to Teddy Geiger's newest single. I'm a very happy girl right now, so I thought I'd update the story. You guys gave me some great reviews-thanks for reading! Now, where was I on my rants...oh yes.**

**NOBODY wanted to guess the meaning of Dounai's name? Well then, I guess I'll just have to tell you, because I found it somewhat clever. **

**Okay, look at the word as two parts, divided right down the middle. Now, when you put "dou" into a translator-at least, my translator, anyways-it comes out with a lot of meanings. One of these meanings is "child, servant, foolishness". Dounai is Sanyo's "servant", is he not?**

**Now, when you put "nai" into the same translator, it comes up with "dead". Put the two together, and you come up with "dead servant". Appropriate, no?**

**Now, I expect you at least to try this one! If any of you reviewers can tell me what Burukarei's name means, I will give you a cookie. Sound good? Good! And if nobody at least ATTEMPTS an answer, you will not get a new chapter for TWO WHOLE WEEKS. So I suggest that _somebody_ tries it, even if you get it wrong. I put a lot of effort into finding just the right names. Capeesh? Good! A few hints to get you started: Divide her name into two parts, not three. Her name has nothing to do with a bull, so if you come up with that in any part of it you're wrong-but you're dividing it the right way. The first part is really a prefix. And the second part has nothing to do with fish or rice. Or butlers. Stupid multiple meanings...-grumbles-**

**Now that I'm done ranting...on to the next chapter!**

**But before I go, I would like to dedicate this chapter to two of my best friends EVER: Ana and Nikkeh. Nikkeh also happens to be the beta for this story. So thanks to her for trying to cure me of spelling Satoya's name wrong! And thanks to Ana for...being Ana. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own (so far): Yukayumi Minawan, Satoya Ankoku, Tsukaitori, Dounai, Zarin, Burukarei, Sador, Kenkitai, Kurochou, and the plot. Want to steal any of them? Better not, because if you choose to do so, I will chase you around with an attack dog. Believe me, Fluffy means business. So...don't steal. Thanks!**

* * *

Green Ice 

Sasuke finally reached the top of the long, winding staircase, staring down the long, elegantly decorated hallway before him. These walls were painted a pale shade of yellow, with gold accent pieces scattered around the small, polished cherry wood tables that dotted the hall. He looked around, noting the many doors, each a different style or color. He finally got up the courage to walk towards the first door on his right, a solid oak door, soundproof and heavy. Hard to break. He hesitated, finally stepping close enough to knock on the door.

Satoya stopped mid-sentence at the sound of the knock on the door. Irritated, he nodded for a maid to open the door, popping a caramel into his mouth as the door was opened to reveal a very handsome young man. He looked a bit weary from traveling, but he seemed like the kind of fighter who could go much longer than a few hours. He was strong, and had a commanding feeling about him. The kind of person that others would obey without question. This was exactly what Satoya needed. He hoped this was the Sasuke Uchiha that the Nightingale had recommended.

"What is your name, young man?" Satoya asked, noting that the Nightingale's eyes flashed in recognition.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sir. I assume you are Satoya?"

"The very same. Come, we have a seat for you right here." Satoya indicated a chair right across from the Nightingale, who was sitting on Satoya's left. Sasuke walked towards it, allowing a scurrying maid to take his pack and jacket. He sat down, hoping that he looked presentable.

"So, this is the Uchiha you spoke of meeting once, Nightingale?"

Sasuke looked up to find cold green eyes meeting his red ones. "The very same. Welcome," in a voice that he thought he recognized. Whose was it? Perhaps he just recognized it from when they had been introduced. Then again, there was something else…

"Well, Uchiha, tell me about why you came here."

Sasuke looked up, his thoughts interrupted by Satoya's command. He made eye contact with the portly man, looking him up and down with a flick of the eye. The man was middle-aged, growing every day in not only age but in size as well. His double chin bounced when he talked, and his legs were short and wide, his feet not touching the floor. He had blue eyes, a much paler blue than Naruto's, and a pale complexion. A large bowl of sweets sat in front of him, half of them already devoured. Sasuke could not see why this man was so hard to defeat, especially by someone of the caliber of Tsunade's informants. Surely she had double agents placed here; why had they not taken out the fat, defenseless man?

_Most likely because of the Nightingale, _he thought. _She would probably take if he died, and even if Satoya is stupid, she isn't._ "I was once a respected shinobi of my village. But I always had one goal: to kill my brother, Itachi, who murdered my family. Once I had finished that, I knew I could not go back to the village. I heard from an acquaintance that there was a position open here, and received a letter telling me to be here before sunset tonight. So here I am." He shrugged. "That's really about it."

Satoya nodded. "Well, welcome to our group. This is my assistant, Zarin-" a he gestured to a long-faced, red-headed man, "my wife and advisor, Burukarei -" Burukarei was a blonde, blue-eyed beauty, frail and slender, in an elegant blue dress, "my other advisors, Sador, Kenkitai, and Kurochou -" all three were men in their forties, all in different stage of balding, "and of course, our comrade, Yukayumi Minawan, known as the Nightingale." He did not need to look at her to know that her eyes were on him, like twin green glaciers observing his every move.

"You will be working closely with each of these members of my council to help me determine the best course of action for our cause. You will also have the responsibility of training my new recruits in the way of the shinobi, and of making sure the housing and equipment for them is adequate. We will be sure to check up with you on your responsibilities regularly. Is this clear?"

"As crystal, sir."

Satoya smiled, selecting a large, spicy candy from his selection. "Very good. Now, give us your opinion on the training methods utilized here."

As Sasuke spoke, he was acutely aware of green eyes on his. He was careful not to reveal anything to those eyes-the Nightingale was a good friend to have, but a horrible enemy. He would have to watch his step with her around.

* * *

Sakura tried not to let her nervousness radiate from her as she watched Sasuke. He was much more handsome than he had been when she had last seen him. She tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it-she couldn't believe that he had come back. Hopefully he thought she was just watching him to make sure he didn't try anything sneaky. Finally she managed to tear her eyes away when Satoya said, "Nightingale, I'll speak to you about your next job in a moment. The rest of you can leave." 

The advisors sighed in relief, standing and hurrying out of the room. Sasuke followed, not sure why they were so eager to leave. They stopped outside the door, and Sador sighed.

"Sador?"

The partially bald man wiped his brow. "Yes?'

"Mind explaining why everyone was so anxious to leave?"

Kenkitai stared at him like he was insane. "You mean the Nightingale doesn't make you nervous?"

Sasuke shrugged; in reality, she made him more nervous than he had ever been. The thought of her watching his every move was more than a bit nerve-wracking.

Sador shuddered. "Those eyes of hers make me feel like I'm next." He lowered his voice to whisper to Sasuke. "D'you know why your job was open?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Because Dounai, the former second-in-command, suffered a tragic heart attack," said a cold voice. The group looked up to see Yukayumi, elegant in a black silk kimono, standing in front of the door. Sasuke resisted the urge to jump; he hadn't even noticed her come out.

"I suggest you tend to your duties," she said. Her voice was pleasant enough, but her eyes were hard and commanding. The advisors looked at each other and bolted, walking quickly away and down the stairs. Sasuke moved to follow, but a voice stopped him.

"Stop right there, Uchiha."

Sasuke slowly turned, facing her and staring straight into her eyes. He looked at them more closely. Why did they remind him of Sakura? Sakura's eyes were the same color, yes, but her eyes had always been warm and happy. The Nightingale's eyes were just chunks of green ice.

"I would like you to know that you owe me."

"What? I don't owe you anything."

She smiled coldly. "Oh, but you do. I told Satoya that I thought you would fit the position well. I may not have recommended you, but I as good as got you the job. You owe me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Why had the Nightingale stuck her neck out for him?

"I want you to keep an eye on the others for me. If they are against me, I need to know."

He shrugged. "They aren't against you, just afraid of you."

She smiled again, this one a bit warmer. "Good. You are observant. Keep it up." With that, she bowed slightly and walked down the hall, and then into a room with a gilded door that he guessed was her bedroom. He watched her go, feeling a bit shaken. Would he always feel like this after meeting with the Nightingale?

He sighed, and turned to walk down the stairs to ask where his rooms were.

* * *

Sakura shut the door behind her and slid down, head down. How was she going to manage this? She was glad that he didn't know who she really was…but deep down, she _wanted_ him to know. She wanted him to realize who she was, what she had become. Even though she didn't like what she was very much at all. 

She stood and walked towards the dresser in front of her bed, standing in front of the large mirror. There she was: the Nightingale, the most feared kunoichi in all the land. Suddenly she wanted rip off her hair and grow her pink locks back again. She wanted to have her life back. She wished she had never accepted this mission. She screamed into her hands, frustrated.

Well, she couldn't go back now. Someone else was involved now. Sasuke. She couldn't risk his position by risking hers. She had gotten this far. She had to finish it.

She looked more closely into the mirror and laughed. She had forgotten to dye her hair and she had an inch of pink roots. She giggled helplessly. The most feared kunoichi in the land-with bright pink hair! It seemed ridiculous to her.

But that was who she was now. The laughter stopped, and Sakura looked at herself one more time. She was never going to be the same again, was she? She shook her head and grabbed a black scarf, tying it around the crown of her head. She would have to re-dye it later that night. She pulled on a billowing black cloak, whistled for Tsukaitori, and opened the door, ready to do her job and take out a few of Satoya's enemies.

* * *

Satoya entered the Nightingale's quarters silently, not wanting to disturb the sleeping kunoichi. He had left his bowl of candy in the meeting room, and he wanted it back. He knew he should have just waited until morning, but he had his favorite toffees in that bowl. He edged his way up the stairs stealthily-well, as stealthily as a 300-pound man _can_ climb stairs. He listened closely for any maids that might be lurking about, making sure he wasn't seen sneaking into the Nightingale's quarters at one in the morning. 

He rounded the corner quietly, checking for signs of life before entering the hallway. He managed to get his candy bowl out of the meeting room safely, and was about to make his way downstairs when he heard someone humming. He looked back, puzzled. The Nightingale wasn't still awake, was she?

He slid his way down the hall, stopping at her door, which was open, but just a crack. Yes, that was where the humming was coming from. He squatted down to peek through the crack, and was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

Sakura knew that Satoya would be back for his candy, but she assumed that it would be the next day. She heard his stomping up the steps and froze, mid-way through dying her roots. They were covered, but just barely. If he caught her dying her hair, he would be sure to ask why, and she would be exposed. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way downstairs. She hummed a tune she didn't know, eager to get her hair done and get to bed.

Then she heard him bend down at her door, and almost stopped. Instead, she said, "I knew you would be back for your candy, Satoya."

Satoya chuckled. "Ah, you do hear all, my dear. Tell me, what is your natural hair color?"

She laughed coldly, thinking quickly. "It is black, Satoya. Working for you has given me grey hair. I can't be seen like that, now can I?"

Satoya chuckled, and she almost sighed in relief-he believed her story. "Ah, Nightingale, you must have known that your job would not be easy."

Her cousin's face flashed before her eyes, and she remembered how she had done it swiftly and painlessly, so not to cause her relative pain. "Yes, I knew," she said softly, combing black through fading patches of hair.

He looked at her face, trying to read her expression. As usual, he couldn't do it. "Tell me, Yukayumi, why do this? Why be an assassin when you know it will bring you nothing but a hard life?"

She stopped, and then turned. "Oh, you do talk too much, Satoya," she said, voice pleasant but eyes like steel. "You should go before I tell the whole settlement that you snuck into my quarters at one in the morning."

At this threat, he quickly took his leave, leaving Sakura to finish her hair, wallowing in her thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, sweat all over his body. What was worse, he couldn't even remember what he'd been dreaming about that had scared him so much. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and looked out the wide window by his bed. The sun was just beginning to rise. He stood, getting ready for his day. He had asked where the training area was the previous day, and now hade a crude map drawn by the Nightingale's secretary to direct him. He shouldered his pack, much lighter now that most of its contents had been unpacked, and walked out the door, not expecting to meet anyone. 

It turned out that the training courts were only used by one person-the Nightingale. She was there already, he saw, practicing her aim-not that she needed much practice. He noticed without surprise that the bullseye was dotted with fresh marks, but no other parts of the targets were touched. He had heard of the Nightingale's remarkable aim. Now he saw it for himself as she turned around to face him, throwing a needle lazily into the center of the target in front of her.

"Already training on the first day? Impressive," she said, watching him.

"Thank you. Your aim is amazing," he said, nodding towards the targets. She smiled, one of her cold, almost emotionless gestures.

"Thank you. Let's see what you've got in that pack of yours."

She named off each item as he unpacked them. "Kunai, shuriken, scrolls-nice collection," she said, looking them over.

"Thanks."

She shrugged. "I must get back to my training."

"And I need to start mine." He bowed to her and walked towards another set of targets, pulling out his shuriken and pretending not to watch the Nightingale as she worked.

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her as she trained, and she tried not to be self-conscious about it. She restrained herself from showing off her best moves, although she wanted to show him what she could do. She stuck to her normal training for a while: practicing her aim, a few hundred kicks and punches, a few basic jutsus, and some strength training. Finally, not too exhausted, she decided to let him see a hint of who she really was. She stretched her legs well, then, picking the largest oak tree there, took a running jump and started up it, careful not to look down at the expression on his face.

Sasuke watched her closely as she made her way up the tree, not breaking a sweat. He had only ever seen one person do that-Sakura. Why did the Nightingale remind him so much of the pink-haired girl? He shook the thoughts of Sakura from his mind, watching as Yukayumi easily maneuvered the small, thin upper branches. When she reached the top, she sat still for a few moments, letting the wind blow in her hair. Sakura had once told him that this was her favorite part of climbing trees- sitting at the top and listening to the birds chirping. Why did he keep thinking of Sakura? She was gone now, and he was on a mission. He couldn't be distracted.

He watched the Nightingale's movements for a few moments longer, then resumed practicing his aim. Sakura saw him moving and decided it was time to go down. She jumped, landing smoothly on her feet, although she had jumped from quite a height. It had taken practice to perfect that move, but she had it now, and it was much simpler to escape the ninjas looking for her that way. She dusted herself off, and then whistled cheerily, happy with her day's work. Tsukaitori swooped out of the sky, gripping a scroll in her small claws. Sakura held out her hand and Tsukaitori landed gracefully, settling herself on her mistress's arm before reaching down and pulling the scroll out of her claws, offering it to Sakura. Sasuke, watching out the corner of his eye, was unknowingly the first person in the whole camp to see the Nightingale truly smile. Sakura grabbed her pack of weapons and shouldered it, headed back towards her quarters, feeling Sasuke's eyes on her back as she walked away.

* * *

Sakura waited until she had locked the door to her bedroom to rip open the letter from Tsunade, her only human connection to her friends and family. The letter was not long, but it might hold very important information for her. 

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you have not encountered any problems from Sasuke as of yet. When I write to him I will encourage him to watch you closely, in case there is anything you are not telling me. Although I doubt there is._

_I do have some news for you. Ino and Shikamaru announced their engagement today. Shikamaru looked only slightly less bored than usual, but Ino looked like she was about to jump sky high-apparently he proposed very elegantly. On another note, Naruto has begun seeing Hinata formally, and while her father is not very happy, she looks happy for the first time in years, so I'm supporting them. Your parents are still very upset with your disappearance, but I am sure when you come back and explain they will welcome you back with open arms. I am sure that you will think of a way to end this very soon-I have total confidence in you, Sakura._

_I hope that this small bit of news makes you happy, and I hope to see you again very soon._

_Tsunade_

Sakura folded the letter up and tucked it into her pillowcase, smiling. She would keep this one for a few nights. It held the best news she had heard in months. Ino and Shikamaru were finally getting married, and Naruto had finally given up on her and gone to Hinata. It sounded like the village was running just fine without her.

Still, she wished she could have been there to see the look in Ino's eyes when she announced the engagement. Ino had always been in love with Shikamaru, she just needed a little shove in the right direction. Sakura was glad that someone had pushed her friend to give him a chance, because they were a perfect couple. After all, the already fought like an old married couple… She also wished she could have seen Hinata, who must have been walking on clouds, when Naruto asked her out-most likely to get a cup of ramen, but still, it was something. Sakura had always liked Hinata, for all her quiet ways. She missed the village desperately.

She sighed, lying down to sleep. She needed to get rid of Satoya, and she needed to do it fast.

She wanted to go home again.

* * *

**A/N: Four chapters down...about twenty to go. -sigh- But I will vigilant! I will not fail! I will...go to bed now, because it's a quarter past midnight, and I've spent an hour editing just the author's notes. Now THAT is dedication. -yawns- Good night dear readers! Remember your challenge!**

**Luff, Ash**


	5. Sharing Secrets

**A/N: Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?**

**Okay, good comes first.**

**People guessed the meanings-so you can all see the chapter in one week instead of two! Whoo-hoo! Now, lemme explain Burukarei's name. **

**As I told you, the word was divided into two parts, buru and karei. So if you divided it into three parts you would have gotten an answer, but the answer wouldn't make much sense. If you DID divide it the right way, you were halfway there already.**

**The next step was to stick it into your translator. As many of you probably realized, buru means "bull", but I told you that her name had nothing to do with bulls, now didn't I? But if you remember what I said, you'll know that buru is actually a PREFIX. So you should have put buru- into your translator-the hyphen DOES make a difference! Now, most of you did try, and I applaud your efforts. But only one person managed to get the right translation-my beta, Nikki. And she didn't put it in a review. So here's Supa-Nikki, the Nikki who happens to live in my head, here to tell you what she got!**

**Supa-Nikki: The meaning of Buru- is blue!"**

**Ash: Correct, Supa-Nikki! Buru- means "blue". Now, for the second part…**

**Karei had a much simpler solution, because it came up with multiple meanings-most of which I ruled out for you. For instance, it had nothing to do with butlers. But the correct meaning, which most of you got correct, is…**

**Supa-Nikki: Beauty!**

**Ash: Ahem. Yes. Thank you, Supa-Nikki, for interrupting.**

**Supa-Nikki: Any time.**

**Ash: Yes. Well. Anyways! The correct meaning was beauty. So, put them together, and what do you get? That's right-blue beauty! Now that may not make much sense now, seeing as Burukarei isn't exactly blue, but it will make sense soon, I promise! Now I didn't intentionally to make Burukarei a major player, but when I started writing this, I realized how much I could do with her character, and I couldn't resist-we'll be seeing a lot more of her very soon. Well, in a few chapters. In fact, her character has given me an idea for a sequel…ah, but I've said too much!**

**Supa-Nikki: Yes, you have!**

**Ash: Surrup, Nikki! Anyways, I'll stop this here and give you your next challenge-aren't these fun? They sure give me something to look forward to! Considering that I get my email on my cell phone while I'm at school-ah, Freshman year…yeesh! I could rant about it for ages, but I wont- and so during class I check my cell phone, like, every ten minutes for the first few days after I post a new chapter. Gives me something to do, because my science teacher has no clue what he's doing…but anyways! Where was I? I lost myself there…**

**Supa-Nikki-You were about to give the next challenge.**

**Ash: Oh, right! Thanks, Supa-Nikki! See, she comes in handy sometimes! Anyways, new challenge for my loverly readers…**

**So, who thinks they're getting the hang of this? Nobody? Well, I'm going to give you one that might challenge you a little more…your job is to guess the meaning of the Nightingale's last name- which would be Minawan, of course! **

**Now, I suppose I should have been a little clearer in the last two chapters- I want to Japanese translation. In case anybody was confused about that. Because I didn't specify. So anyways. For this translation, you really have to take it into context, don't just look at the words that the name translates into-think about what they would MEAN when you put them together. It's all in context. And a faster update if anybody can tell me how the name applies to the Nightingale. Any takers?**

**I hope that some of you try…because if not, it will be a two week wait before the next chapter! MUHAHAHA!!**

**Supa-Nikki- You're ebil, Ash.**

**Ash: Why, yes, I am. And if nobody tries…two weeks! But if even ONE person tries, even if they don't get it right…only one week. So somebody at least try it!**

**Oh, and one more thing! Forgive me if there are any mistakes or errors in this chapter-I went over it with a fine-toothed comb, but my beta wasn't on tonight, and I really wanted to update, it's already been nine days...usually I update in six. So please forgive me if I make mistakes!**

**Well, now, onto the story! But first, the disclaimer…of course…**

**Disclaimer: I own a big long list of characters and the plot, but not any original Naruto characters, nor Naruto itself. I'm tired of coming up with witty disclaimers, so let's just get to the story, shall we?

* * *

**

"And so, by the end of this week, the men will be training on the practice courts to strengthen their skills," Sasuke said, taking a sip of the tea sitting in front of him.

"Very good. You've only been here a month and already you have things here turned around," Satoya said, sucking on a lollipop. "I did a good day's work when I hired you."

Sasuke bowed, secretly knowing that soon "someone" would be sabotaging the practice courts where the men trained. And who would suspect Sasuke Uchiha?

All right, it _had_ been Tsunade's idea, but he was the one to put it in motion, so he called it his. And soon the new trainees would be finding it harder than usual to train.

"All right, everyone, keep up the good work. Nightingale, you stay, but the rest of you are free to go." The council stood, bowed hurriedly, and exited.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, eyes locked on Satoya. "So, Satoya, what is it this time?"

"I have another job for you, my dear."

"Oh? Who is it this time?"

"Burukarei."

She looked up, surprised. "What? Why?"

"I don't love her anymore. But if I told her that, she might plot against me. I know that she is one of your friends in the camp. Therefore, the payment for this job will be three times your usual fee."

Sakura knew she didn't have a choice- she couldn't jeopardize her position in Satoya's council. She needed to stay close in order to kill him.

Still, she hated the thought of killing her only real friend in the camp. Burukarei may have been a little air-headed, she may have been shallow, and a little vain. But still, she had her moments. Sakura laughed at the way her friend demanded everything she owned to be blue, her favorite color-furniture, clothing, sometimes even her food. And she seemed to genuinely like Sakura, which was something every other council member lacked-she knew that given the chance, they would turn on her. Burukarei was her only ally other than Satoya. Burukarei, who demanded childishly to have her way, who seemed to truly care for her husband and their two children, who was the Nightingale's only true friend. Burukarei, the woman she now had to kill.

"I'll do it."

* * *

When Sasuke was released, he made his way slowly down to the practice courts and began his work. Holes in the ground were hidden under piles of grass and leaves, kunai suddenly acted like boomerangs, and targets hung from strings swayed in the autumn wind. He was inspecting his handiwork when a rustle of leaves caused him to stand straight up. 

"Sabotaging the practice courts? My, my, I wouldn't have expected it of you, Uchiha." Cold green eyes stared into his. He bowed, trying not to stutter as he mumbled some excuse.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe," she said boredly. He looked at her curiously. Surely she would tell Satoya, right?

"Aren't you going to tell Satoya?"

The Nightingale shrugged. "Not unless you give me a reason to."

He raised an eyebrow, and she sat down on a tree stump. "Assassins like me are not always what we seem. We don't have to like the people who pay us to work for them. We just do what it takes to stay alive. You understand. If there's something that Satoya doesn't need to know, why should I bother him with it?"

Sasuke blinked at her, confused. "You're not loyal to him?"

She considered what to say, how much to give away. "Well, I suppose it depends on how you look at it. I live in the quarters he built for me, I kill for him, and I give him advice. But I get paid for all of it. If he did something to betray my trust, I would be gone in a heartbeat, off to any others willing to keep me on as a personal assassin. Believe me, I've had plenty of offers, some with even better perks." She peered around the practice courts. "I'm only here because I have to be."

Sasuke nodded, finally starting to understand the Nightingale's role. True, she worked for him, but she didn't like him or what he was doing. She was in it for the money, and for survival. He almost smirked at the thought- Satoya thought he had one advisor who he could trust, when all he really had was a powerful kunoichi who could murder him in a second and not feel bad about it.

But, why did she have to be there? Did he have some blackmail against her? Something truly awful that would ruin her? He almost laughed-there wasn't anything worse than murdering people in cold blood. He was about to ask her why when she spoke, interrupting him.

"So then, I'm off to do some real work. Have fun sabotaging target practice." In an instant she was gone, and he hadn't even seen her leave. He shrugged, a bit bemused by the conversation, but glad that the Nightingale wasn't going to report him.

* * *

Sakura entered the main building, which housed Satoya and his family. She crept through the hallway, trying to remember the details of the map Satoya had given her to follow to get to Burukarei's private wing. She turned down a sleek, marble hallway and found herself grinning. The walls in this hallway were painted in navy and royal blue stripes. The wooden door was the same. She had definitely come to right place. The guards, knowing that she was Burukarei's friend, opened the door for her, pleasant smiles masking their fear. She nodded to them, sweeping into the sky blue foyer calmly. She followed the halls to her bedroom, freezing her mind against what she was going to do. 

When she finally reached the door, she felt herself beginning to doubt what she was doing. Could she really do this? Could she kill her only friend?

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. _You can do this. You're protecting people. You're saving them. _She didn't believe the words, but they gave her what she needed to continue. She opened the door slowly, peeking in. Burukarei looked up from her book, and broke into a smile when she saw the Nightingale.

"Yukayumi! Please, come in."

Sakura had intended on doing so whether she was asked or not, but it helped for the maids to hear her being invited in. She shut the door quietly behind her. "Please, sit down," Burukarei said, motioning to one of two steel blue plush armchairs. Sakura sank into one, the gears of her mind spinning quickly as she formulated a plan. Burukarei wasn't strong, so fighting her wasn't an issue. It was doing it quickly, and quietly that posed a problem.

"So, Yukayumi, what is it you came to talk to me about?"

Sakura studied her friend. She looked her up and down, from her curling blonde hair and ice blue eyes, to her flowing navy blue nightgown, down to her bare feet, her toenails painted robin's egg blue.

"It's about Satoya."

"Oh? What about him?"

"Mommy!"

A small, blonde girl appeared in the doorway, clutching a worn teddy bear to her chest. Burukarei smiled gently at her daughter.

"What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at the girl, who grinned back. She cried out, "Yuki!", her special nickname for the Nightingale, stretching her arms to be picked up. Sakura smiled down at the four year old who shared her name and swung her up into her lap.

"Was it the monster again?" Sakura asked her small companion, who nodded solemnly.

"It was a big'n, wif big paws n' big teef n' gweat big claws! And it's fuw was gween n' it had wed eyes!"

"Oh, goodness! It sounds like a scary one indeed."

"It was!"

"Well, has it gone away now?"

The little girl shrugged. "I dunno. Mommy, can you go n' check?"

Burukarei smiled. "I'll go check, and once he's shooed away it's off to bed with you, Sakura. Yukayumi and I are having a grown up talk."

"Mmkay." The girl giggled contentedly as she swung her legs. Burukarei smiled at her daughter's antics and headed towards her bedroom, peeking her head into another room to make sure her son was asleep.

Sakura's heart hurt. How could she kill the children's mother, the only adult in the camp who truly liked her? It would devastate the children. And the two would grow up motherless, just like Sasuke. She shuddered, realizing that after she killed their father, they would completely alone, just as Sasuke had been. She dearly hoped that the children didn't turn out like him- bent on revenge against the one who had killed their parents.

There had to be some other way…

"All right, Sakura, I sent that monster back to where he came from. He won't ever come back and bother you again. It's time to go to bed now." Burukarei had reappeared, and was holding the door open.

The little girl nodded sleepily. "'Night night Yuki."

"Goodnight, Sakura." She hoisted the little girl down, watching as she walked off to bed, dragging her teddy behind her. Burukarei pecked her on the cheek and sent her on her way, shutting the door and smiling apologetically.

"Sorry about that. She's been having these dreams for months, and I can't seem to figure out what's causing them."

"It's all right." Burukarei sank into her chair again, crossing her legs and the ankle and taking a sip from the mug of tea beside her.

"Now, what were you saying about Satoya?"

"He's given me an order, and I don't know if I can obey it."

Burukarei frowned. "Shouldn't you be talking to him about this? I don't really know anything about it…"

"The order was to kill you."

Burukarei's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No. He wouldn't."

"It's true."

She shook her head disbelieving. "He wouldn't. Why would you say such a thing?" Her voice was shaking.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know if I can do it."

Burukarei's eyes were now wide with fright. "That's why you came tonight, then? To kill me?"

"Yes."

Burukarei walked back slowly. "Please," she said softly.

Sakura looked down. "I don't want to. You're my only friend here."

Burukarei was crying now. "Please! I…the children…"

Sakura looked up. "Burukarei, I think I know a way out of this."

The woman look up, tears blurring her vision. "What? How?"

"We can find a decoy. Someone who, when they were dead, would like enough like you to pass as you."

"But who?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "There is a maid who works in my rooms, one who looks similar to you. She could be our decoy. We could make her look like you after she's dead."

"But…isn't there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. If I don't obey his orders, he'll kill me. If I obey his orders, he'll have killed you. This is the only way."

Burukarei clutched her nightgown in a death grip. "But…where will I go?"

"I can arrange for you to go into hiding. Until it's safe for you to come out."

"But…the children…"

"I'll make sure they're taken care of, and when the time comes, I'll tell them the truth. Please, Burukarei, this is the only way I can save you."

Burukarei nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "All right. If it's the only way. I have to protect my children."

Sakura nodded. "I'll call for the maid. Find a nightgown of yours for her to wear, and start packing. You can hide in my quarters until I arrange for you to escape."

Burukarei nodded slowly, and Sakura opened the door, telling the guards to call for the maid. Ten minutes later, she arrived, curtseying to the ladies and asking what she could do for them.

An hour later, if anyone had been looking out at the camp, they would have seen two shadowy figures creeping towards the Nightingale's quarters. But nobody looked, and nobody saw.

* * *

Sakura wiped her brow, glad to have finished the job smoothly and quickly. Why Satoya had really wanted his wife dead she might never know. Killing the maid in cold blood had been a hard thing to do. Still, it was her job. Her real mission depended on it. 

She set up a hiding place for Burukarei in a storage room, reminding her to keep quiet. She sent off Tsukaitori with a short letter to Tsunade, asking for her help in hiding Burukarei, and then set off towards her room, intent on taking a long soak in the tub to clean off the dried blood that still clung to her skin. When she reached her room, however, she saw that her sheets and pillowcase had been changed. She panicked-where was the letter then?

She grabbed the pillowcase and tore it off the pillow, hoping that it had stuck to the pillow somehow. No such luck. She took deep, slow breaths, calming herself down, and then inhaled the scent of the pillowcase, her senses sharpened by weeks out in the wild. It smelled like roses and honey and…hand lotion? She knew exactly who had done it. Only one of the maids bothered to use hand lotion on the job.

Sakura stealthily opened the door and slid out, clutching a kunai in one hand. The girl was standing off to the side, whispering with another maid. Sakura slid closer, careful not to reveal her presence.

"…And when I changed her pillowcase, I found a letter!"

"A letter?"

"Yes, and you'll never believe what it says!"

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"All right, all right! 'Dear…'"

The poor girl didn't have a chance to say the next word before Sakura was upon her, a kunai slashing at her throat and killing her instantly. The other maid took one look at her and burst into tears, screaming and running down the hallway as fast as she could. Sakura sighed, looking at the bloody mess before her. She should have done it more subtly-but then again, if she had the girl might have been able to say more. She reached for a cloth from the woman's pocket and began to wipe the mess off of the hardwood floor, finally getting the last bits up ten minutes later.

She carefully carried the girl outside, where one of the older maids, seeing her lifeless form, took her. This maid had seen other maids die the same way, young ones stupid enough to barge into the Nightingale's rooms and clean without her permission. Girls who had discovered the Nightingale's secrets. It was not right, maybe, but it was understandable. The Nightingale had secrets that nobody needed to know. Secrets that _she_ certainly didn't want to know.

Sakura, now rid of the girl's body, walked the stairs silently, her mind blocking out what had just happened. She needed a good, long bath. She took the letter, now covered in dried blood, and stuck it in the fire before stepping into the tub. She would deal with the mental consequences of what she had done later that night in her dreams.

* * *

"Nightingale." 

Sakura looked up at Satoya from the other side of the table, twirling a kunai around her finger.

"Yes?"

"I hear you have rid yourself of yet _another_ maid. Would you mind explaining yesterday's little incident?"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "She had something that didn't belong to her. I wanted it back."

Satoya sighed; he had instructed the other maids to tell this girl what not to do. And stealing something from the Nightingale was right at the top of that list, along with eating Satoya's candy.

"Very well. A new maid will be found. Someone who will, hopefully, learn the right way to do things, unlike the last six."

"Let us hope that someone competent can be found," she said coldly. "Oh, and I heard about your wife's _tragic_ death. My condolences."

There was murmured agreement around the table: the maids had been shocked to find a bloody, lifeless Burukarei when they went in to clean her bedroom that morning. Her neck had literally been snapped in two. The smart ones said it was from falling off of her bed at an odd angle. The brave said that it was from being snapped like a stick by the Nightingale's small, strong hands. All the camp was shocked-they had thought Burukarei and the Nightingale were true friends. But it was clear where her orders came from.

"Thank you for your sympathies, all. She will be sorely missed. Now, back to business. Uchiha."

"Sir?"

"How goes the training?"

Sasuke snuck a peek at the Nightingale, who was obviously bored with the conversation, twirling the kunai around her finger. He was praying that she wouldn't say anything. He turned to face Satoya.

"Well, there's definitely room for improvement, but that's to be expected. The men are doing well so far."

"Do you think that those directly under you might be able to continue the training without you for a few days?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"Nightingale, listen up, this involves you as well." Immediately the kunoichi looked up, her kunai still twirling rapidly.

"I need you two to go on a mission for me."

"I'm listening," Yukayumi said smoothly, eager for something to do.

"There is a band of shinobi from the Land of Waves heading this way. They intend to break us up." He smiled. "Your mission is to make sure they don't get past the forest. Nightingale, you will be conducting the assassinations. Sasuke, you are the Nightingale's back up, and if she needs help, you're to deliver it. I have total confidence in the both of you."

The Nightingale looked happier than Sasuke had ever seen her. Her green eyes sparkled brightly, like the sun reflecting off snow. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight, at dusk." Yukayumi nodded eagerly-dusk was an hour away.

"All right. Any specifics in there for me?"

He laughed heartily, amused at her eagerness. "Not really. As long as they're good and dead, do whatever you wish."

She smiled coldly, and he realized what she meant. "Except for _that_," he said hurriedly. "You know better then to try that again."

Immediately she protested. "Why not?"

"Because last time it almost killed you. Anything but that."

"Oh, all right. Your problem is as good as taken care of." She was still happy to be going, Sasuke thought, but what was it that had almost killed her? He pushed the thought into the back of his mind, intending to ask her once they were on the mission.

"Glad to hear it. Uchiha, any objections?"

"None, sir."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Meet me at dusk by the gate. Now, who has any ideas for someone to take my wife's place as an advisor?"

* * *

Sakura smiled happily in her bedroom, changing into her traveling clothes. Finally, she was going somewhere again! She loved being out of the headquarters, even if it was only for a few days. She didn't have to worry about Burukarei, who had been picked up by one of Tsunade's closest advisors earlier that morning. Tsunade had arranged for her to be hidden in the village, where no one would recognize her. Sakura could only hope that she found out who Sakura really was an why she did what she was doing. Maybe the two could even be friends once it was all over. She smiled at the thought.

Sakura started throwing things into her pack-clothes, hair dye (just in case), weapons, food, everything. Twenty minutes later, she had packed everything she could fit in the pack. Finally, she slid her latest letter from Tsunade, one that gave details about Ino's wedding plans and Ten Ten and Neji's recent engagement, into the pack between two packages of hair dye.

She had changed into a dark green kimono, belted tightly, with trousers underneath so as not to restrict her movements. Her hair was tied tightly in a knot at the top of her head. Her shoes were sturdy, built for traveling in the woods. She was ready. And it was time for her to go.

She shouldered her pack, hoping Sasuke was ready too. She locked her door so that no maids could get into her room, leapt from the window, dusted herself off, and headed towards the gate.

* * *

Sasuke was definitely ready to get out of the camp for a while, but he wasn't so sure about spending a week alone with the Nightingale. He needed to be careful around her, he knew-she already suspected him after the incident at the training grounds. He just hoped she didn't suspect too much. 

He pulled on his heavy pack, packed to the brim with weapons, clothes, and food. He looked out the window at the setting sun, noting that he had about five minutes. He threw open the door and shut it tightly behind him, ready to get out of the cramped bedroom given to him. He set off towards the gate, the sun casting long shadows ahead of him.

* * *

Satoya spotted Sasuke, Yukayumi, and Tsukaitori coming up over the hill in front of the gate in the fading light of the sun. He waited for them to reach the gate before speaking. 

"I expect you two back in no more than a week. Be careful." The gates were opened, and Satoya watched his two most trusted advisors and a bird venture out into the wilderness, ready for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! My longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoyed it…and yes, Sasuke is still in the dark. He might stay that way for a few more chapters, although I'm working on letting lose a few hints. And we will definitely hear more from Burukarei…Now, you lovely reviewers, there is a small button on the bottom left side of the screen. It doesn't take a lot of effort to press it, type a few words, and press Post Review…not that I'm asking for reviews or anything…-shifty eyes- Pur-lease?**

**Luff you all! **

**Ash**


	6. Rookies

**A/N: Ah, I know I haven't updated in my normal time limit-pleeeaaassseee forgive me! Everything has been sooo hectic, with school and stuff…But I do have a new chapter for you guys! Does that make things better? I hope it does.**

**Now, let's get to last week's challenge! Yes, this one was hard, I know. In fact, the only person who got it right was…**

**Supa-Nikki: ME!**

**Ash: Ahem. You again?**

**Supa-Nikki: Yep!**

**Ash: -sigh- Whatever. Yes, my beta, Nikki, was the only one who got it right…and that's only because I told her the answer before I even made it a challenge…**

**Supa-Nikki: Psh, like that makes a difference!**

**Ash: -death glare- Shurrup.**

**Supa-Nikki: -shurrups-**

**Ash: Anyways! Yes, this one was complicated, because you had to look at the context of the meaning in the story, and find the connection, to understand the meaning. This one was definitely a tough one, but thanks to everyone who tried it!**

**Mmkay, so now let's get to how to translate it. The challenge was to translate the Nightingale's last name, Minawan. This word should have been divided into three parts: Mi-Na-Wan. Now, Mi is the Japanese word for three. Anyone who knows their Japanese numbers would know that Wan is the Japanese word for one, and anyone who doesn't know…well, I just told you, so now you know! So that just leaves Na. Na is the Japanese word for name. So put it all together and you get… -drum roll- Three Name One!**

**Now, that might not make sense right now, but put it into the context of the story. If you think of it as "Three Name_d_ One," you would get the connection easily- the Nightingale has three names- Sakura Haruno, Yukayumi Minawan, and, of course, the Nightingale. Any questions? Didn't think so.**

**Supa-Nikki: -raises hand- I HAVE ONE!**

**Ash: -ignores Supa-Nikki-**

**Supa-Nikki: No, really, it's a good one!**

**Ash: -sighs- What is it?**

**Supa-Nikki: Hi.**

**Ash: -dies-**

**Supa-Nikki: Wow. Well. Anyways! I guess I'll have to continue for her! Okay then! So, next up: this week's challenge!**

**We've heard a lot about Tsukaitori, the Nightingale's…well, nightingale. Heh, that sounds funny. Nightingale's nightingale. Heh.**

**Anyways!**

**So, this week's challenge is to figure out what Tsukaitori's name means. Erm…-looks at Ash's notes for this chapter- Oh! And the hint she has listed is: divide the word into two parts. Wait. WHAT? That's ALL? Come ON Ash, help them out a little here!**

**Ash: -beats Supa-Nikki over the head with a…lampshade. Yes. Lampshade. That what I said- Ah, there we go! Much better. Now. She's given you the challenge, I see. So there's nothing left for me to do. –sad sigh- Ah well. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and to all you wonderful readers who didn't review! We're almost to 50 reviews-let's get there soon! And too whoever asked, I'm fourteen years old. Now, on to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's all. Wait…I also own characters. Loads of 'em. But not the original ones, Just mine. SO…don't steal mine. My characters, that is. Or plot. Got that? Good! Now READ!

* * *

They had been traveling for a few hours in the dark when Sakura stopped suddenly in the middle of a clearing. She looked around for a few moments, looked to the tired bird flying near her shoulder, and took off her pack.**

"This looks as good as any other place we've seen so far. We'll rest here."

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to argue with the assassin. It could be deadly. Sliding off his pack, he pulled out a small tent and unrolled the sleeping bag he wore on his back. He watched the Nightingale pull out a sleeping bag, but…where was her tent?

"Are you going to sleep without a tent?"

She shrugged, unrolling the warm blanket she slept under. "I've slept under the stars in much worse conditions. A tent is just unneeded weight. But we're eating first, aren't we?"

He nodded, pulling out a can of soup. The Nightingale gathered together a small pile of sticks and Sasuke began the hand signs for a fireball jutsu. Surprisingly, the Nightingale just shook her head.

"You'll use far too much chakra. And you'll most likely cause a forest fire. Rookies." She shook her head. "Here." She performed a quick succession of hand signs, and at first Sasuke didn't see anything. Then he noticed that the Nightingale's palm was on fire. She touched the pile gently, and the flames seemed to leap from the middle of her hand to the branches. The wood crackled approvingly, and the fire began to heat. She smiled, then stepped back to rummage around in her pack for a cup of instant ramen. Sasuke shuddered at the sight of it; after watching for years as Naruto shoveled it in twenty times a day it, he had lost his appetite for ramen.

"What? You don't like instant ramen?" Yukayumi asked, filling the cup to the middle with water and holding it over the flames.

"I lost my taste for it a long time ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A friend of mine likes to inhale it through any part of his body he can. It's disgusting."

The Nightingale laughed, and he noticed that this one part of her was not cold. The meal went on silently for a few moments, and then he finally got up the courage to ask what had been bothering him.

"Nightingale?"

She swallowed a mouthful of noodles. "Call me Yukayumi, or Yuka."

"Yukayumi, then?"

She tilted her head, waiting for his question.

"What was it that you wanted to try? That Satoya forbid you from trying? He said it almost killed you last time, and…"

"And you wondered what could have possibly done that much damage?" He nodded.

"Well, it'll take some explaining."

"I've got time."

She smiled. "All right then. First of all, have you ever dealt with an assassin? Other than me, of course.

Sasuke didn't have to think. "Of course."

"Which one do you remember the most?"

Sasuke's mind immediately zoomed to Team Seven's first real mission, to guard the bridge builder. "His name was Zabuza."

Yukayumi nodded. " I met him once, when I was younger. I heard that he died a hero."

Sasuke nodded, and Yukayumi continued her questions. "Did you ever find out why he did it?"

"For the money."

"Why did he need the money? Skip right to the root, don't move from the flower down the stalk."

Sasuke thought about it. "I guess because he wanted to be powerful. He wanted to rule the world, pretty much."

"Exactly. Power. That's why anyone ever does anything. We can all say that we have reasons for being more powerful: revenge, to protect people, you can say whatever you like. But what it all boils down to is that in life, anything anyone ever does is to make him or herself more powerful. Some, like Satoya, make the choices they make to be more powerful in society. Others, like me, do it to be stronger, faster, better. Those are mostly the warriors. You have the heroes, who do it to prove that they can, to earn respect, to save lives. Then you have the more common type of person, who do it to give themselves and their family a better life.

"As for me, I like to push myself, see what all I can do, how far I can go. I like to see how far I can push without my body pushing back. And the time Satoya was talking about, I suppose I went a little _too_ far."

Sasuke blinked at her and she smiled. "Still don't understand it all, I suppose? Good. It gives me a chance to tell the rest of the story. Now listen closely and see if you can think of what went wrong for me.

"Satoya had me out on an assassination mission with two others. One was Dounai, your predecessor. The other was a man named Koufukai. He was somewhat below Dounai.

"Dounai had decided before we even left that Koufukai should prove his skills to us by leading us to our destination. That was his first mistake. The next was when he decided to let Koufukai read the markings that were supposed to lead us to the camp where our quarry was staying. The idiot led us into the middle of a three hundred member war party, headed towards the Land of Waves.

"Of course, Koufukai was killed the second we got there. Dounai fought well, but not well enough to protect the both of us. I was doing my best to hold them off, but more just kept coming. So I decided to try something new.

"See my mistake yet?"

Sasuke shook his head, and she sighed.

"Ah well. I'll continue.

"I had been working on a jutsu at the headquarter training camp that would use the power of the earth to create a massive wall of dirt. It would be very helpful while we were under attack, as we could build four of them up around our attackers and protect ourselves. But I decided to modify it a bit. I put as much chakra as I could into the jutsu, and I molded the earth under us into a giant wave. I sent it crashing down over the war party, literally burying them alive.

"See my mistake?" When Sasuke shook his head, she sighed again and stood, pacing in front of him.

"Think about it. What did I do wrong?"

He thought about it, going over what she had told him, and suddenly enlightenment struck him like lightning.

"You used an untested jutsu during a major battle and you had no idea how much chakra it would take."

She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "Exactly. Turns out it took more than I had. We were safe, true, but I was in a coma for three weeks afterwards. Dounai carried out the assassination-it turned out to be easy one- and carried me back to the camp. It took me a month to recover. The jutsu had pulled chakra from everywhere I had it, and it put enough stress on my body that it simply shut down. Of course, I wasn't planning on using quite as big a wave for this mission, but I was going to try it out on them at least."

Sasuke looked at her in a new light. Even the most powerful kunoichi in the land made horrible mistakes.

"So, when did you meet Zabuza? I was fairly young, fresh out of training school."

"It was my team's first real mission."

"Oh? Who were your teammates?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"Ah. I have heard of Naruto-he has a bridge named after him, I believe-but this Haruno girl…I've never heard of her. Who is she?"

Sasuke looked down, fighting to control the thoughts running through his head. "Just a girl. She wasn't very strong. She was smart, had good chakra control, but nothing amazing. She begged me to stay before I left, and when I came back she was gone. She's been a missing-nin for a year."

Sakura resisted the urge to grin. He wouldn't be calling her weak if he'd known who she was now…but he didn't, and she had to pretend she knew nothing about herself. She had to act like she wasn't interested.

"And your sensei was…?"

"Kakashi."

She grinned wolfishly. "Him I've heard of."

The conversation ebbed away slowly after that, and finally Yukayumi slid herself into her sleeping bag, ready for a long sleep. Sasuke watched her sleeping for a while, not thinking anything, just watching. It was then that he noticed.

There was something pink in her hair. Something that was the color of a cherry blossom, sitting right at the crown of her head. He peered closer, and saw that it wasn't a flower. In fact, it seemed to be…her hair.

Then she tilted her head in her sleep. Suddenly the pink seemed to be gone. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear it. Her hair was definitely black. He sighed, heading off towards his tent. Maybe he was hallucinating. Or maybe he just wanted to see Sakura.

* * *

Burukarei sat at Tsuanade's desk, her face etched with shock.

"You say the Nightingale is one…one of your agents?"

Tsuanade nodded. "She is my student, taught in the ways of the medic nin. I asked her to go on this mission over a year ago, and she accepted without hesitation. I understand she is doing quite well for herself."

Burukarei nodded, still in shock. "So…she's been against my husband all along?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't she kill me?"

Tsuanade considered the question. "I don't know. I told her to do whatever she had to do to fulfill her mission. I suppose the old Sakura came out and…"

"Wait…what did you say her name was?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Why?"

She smiled. "That's why."

"What?"

"My daughter's name is Sakura, and the Nightingale seemed very fond of her. I couldn't figure out why she seemed so attached to her."

Tsuanade smiled. "Does she have blonde hair like yours?"

"Yes, she does. Why?"

"Sakura's best friend happens to have blonde hair as well. In fact, you look quite a lot like her. Maybe she found your family comforting while she was all alone in a strange place."

Burukarei smiled. "She was my only friend in the camp. And I suppose I was hers."

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura has a tendency to do whatever it takes for her friends." She smiled. "Now, come on. We have to get you settled."

"Settled?"

"Yes. If you're going to stay here, you'll need a place to live."

"But I thought I was going into hiding."

Tsunade grinned. "You are. What better place to hide than in plain view?"

* * *

They had been traveling for three days and two nights when they first spotted the town. It was small, it's population about a third of the Leaf Village's, but it had many bustling stores and traveling shinobi who preferred the comfort of the surrounding inns to the wilderness. It was then that Yukayumi suggested that she go in, but not as an assassin.

"Field work?"

"If they're staying in one of the inns, which I'll bet they are, I could find out about it easily in disguise. Trust me, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself and anything that comes my way." She smiled.

"But what about me?"

She shrugged. "Blend in. Stay twenty feet behind me. I've got a plan. Just go get dressed, and I'll get ready. Meet me at the village gates in twenty minutes."

He sighed, watching her walk off into the woods with her pack. It was clear who was giving the orders on this mission. He trudged off to the opposite side of the woods, pulling extra clothes out of his pack as he went.

* * *

Naruto ran towards the Hokage's office as fast as he could. Her messenger had told him it was urgent; usually that meant either a mission or important news. He noted that Shino, Ino, and Hinata seemed to be following the same path as him. So it _was_ a mission. He nodded to himself. Whenever he had missions, it meant another chance to ask around about Sakura. So far, it seemed she had just disappeared off the face of the map.

They arrived at almost the same time, nodding to each other in greeting as the doors to the Hokage's office were opened. They entered quickly, not wanting to waste time that could be spent preparing for a mission. The Hokage's guards let them pass, and they entered the room to see Tsunade seated at her desk with a young woman. When the woman turned, Naruto was taken aback at how much she looked like Ino. Were they related?

"Well, well, you four travel quickly when you've got a reason to. I'll have to remember that." Tsunade stood, motioning for the woman to stand as well.

"H-Hokage-sama, your message said it was urgent," Hinata said softly, pressing her fingers together. Naruto smiled at her, and she blushed, smiling slightly back at him. Well, at least now he knew _why_ she was blushing…

"Yes, it did. May I introduce you all to Burukarei Ankoku?"

Naruto looked up suddenly. "Ankoku…as in Satoya Ankoku?"

"Yes," Tsunade answered, "They are married."

Naruto's mouth hung open. "_Married?_"

"We're estranged," Burukarei clarified, looking the shinobi up and down.

"Satoya ordered the Nightingale to kill Burukarei. However, she escaped and fled here, with the help of our informants."

"Sasuke?"

Burukarei looked to Tsunade. "Oh, is he one of your agents as well?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Young man, I believe you are aware that that information is classified."

He shrugged. "I figured maybe he helped her."

"No, it wasn't him."

"Wait a minute," Burukarei said. "So Sasuke and…your other informant, they knew each other?"

"Yes, they did. Sasuke was not told who the other informant was, however, so she knows, but he doesn't."

"The other informant is a girl?" Naruto asked. "Who is it?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm not releasing that information to you, young man. Now do you want to know what your mission is or not?"

Naruto considered. Bothering the Hokage, new mission, bothering the Hokage, new mission…

He sighed. "All right, what's the mission?"

Tsunade smiled triumphantly at her small victory. "Your mission is simple: you four are now Burukarei's protectors. I have a house set up for her, and all her needs are taken care of, but you are to protect her. If Satoya wants her dead, there's no telling what he might do. Our informant has taken care of stalling the discovery that Burukarei is missing, but if he finds out, she could be in danger."

"Wait-I'm babysitting?!? I've got a wedding to plan here! I thought this was an important mission!"

"I am aware of your situation, Ino. I assure you, you will have plenty of time to plan. You each have six hours of the day to protect Burukarei; you won't all be there at once-much too obvious. You will each work for six hours, and have the other eighteen to do what you please. You won't be assigned to any other missions until we are sure she is safe.

"Any questions?"

Shino nodded, asking, "When do we start?"

Tsunade nodded to the door. "Right now. You're taking her home to get settled in." She handed each one two scrolls. "Here are your schedules and a map to her house. Hinata, you are in charge of her finances. She will be given enough to cover her monthly expenses, but please, don't empty the treasury. Our budget can't take it."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "All right, you have your assignments. Now get out of here, I have work to do!"

Naruto broke open the scroll with the schedule. "I've got her right now, guys."

"I have her next," Ino said. "I'll meet you at her house in three hours. Make sure you're there."

Naruto nodded. "All right, we'll be there." He waved to Hinata, who blushed scarlet red and waved back shyly, and then nodded to Burukarei. "Follow me."

As they walked away, Naruto asked, "Hey, um, Burukarei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Um, you've been at that camp where Satoya is, right?"

Burukarei nodded. "That's correct."

"Well, while you were there, did you ever hear about a girl named Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"

Burukarei remembered what the Hokage had told her about Sakura.

-_Flashback-_

"Now, Burukarei, I need to warn you, some of the shinobi I have assigned to protect you may ask questions about Sakura. You can't tell them anything."

"_Why? Don't they know where she is?"_

_Tsunade sighed. "No. They have no idea. We had to keep her whereabouts a secret. So we planted a note that said she had run away. She's been declared a missing-nin. Her friends have no idea where she is."_

"_So all this time, they have no idea what's happened to her?"_

"_No. And I can't let them know until it's all over. On of the shinobi who will be protecting you, Naruto Uzumaki, was her teammate, as was Sasuke. If either of them knew where she was, they would attempt to bring her back, and the way she is now, I'm not sure if she would do something drastic to continue her mission. I can't risk having them stop her. In her current state, with everything she's been through, I'm not sure what she'd do."_

_Burukarei nodded. "All right. No mention of the Nigh…I mean Sakura."_

_-End Flashback-_

Burukarei shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't. Is there any reason I should have?"

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "No. No reason. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

It only took him ten minutes to get dressed and walk back to the gate. He was almost about to go and get Yukayumi himself when he saw a woman coming up the path towards him. She was small and thin, although she looked about his age. She was dressed in a simple but pretty white and blue dress, her jet-black hair pulled back in a pink ribbon. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were flushed pink with energy. Her lips were painted cherry red, and her black lashes framed gentle, kind green eyes. Sasuke held the gate open for her as she passed, and she smiled at him.

"Why thank you, Uchiha. You are too kind."

He barely managed not to gape at her. "Yukayumi?"

She giggled girlishly, something he had never heard her do. "Must keep up appearances, now. Nice disguise, don't you think?" She twirled around, her hands keeping a steady grip on the basket she was holding as her skirt spread out around her. "No one would suspect a poor, innocent girl like me."

"I suppose not," he said. "Are you ready then?"

"Of course." She walked through the gates easily, shooting the guards a charming smile. Sasuke had very little trouble, especially after he distracted the guards by discreetly throwing a kunai into the bushes thirty feet away. There was no turning back now. He followed the Nightingale's pink ribbon through the crowds, always twenty feet behind her. She looked around, taking in the sights, appearing to be a country girl curious about the city. Many older men and ladies smiled at her, and a few young men also grinned her way. She smiled pleasantly back at them, as if not sure where she was going, but sure that she would be fine. Sasuke had to give it to her: she was definitely good at fieldwork.

She stopped short at an inn that bore a large handwritten sign in the window, the words "Free Meals to All Shinobi" scrawled across it. She walked in confidently, and Sasuke followed three minutes later, pretending to enter on business.

When the lady at the desk asked if she could help him, he just shook his head and mumbled something about waiting for a friend. He took in the white tile floors, the worn but comforting furniture, and the warm fire burning to ward off the late autumn chill. The walls were painted a mellow shade of red, and a bowl of apples on a side table matched the shade. This was definitely a place where comfort was important.

"Miss, can I help you?"

He watched as Yukayumi, her eyes deceptively wide and innocent, nodded and walked up to the matronly woman at the front desk.

"Yes, actually, you can. I've brought a package for my friend's fiancé-she's sick, and she asked me to bring it for her. I was told he was staying here?"

"Well, wasn't that nice of you. All right then, let's see. What's your friend's fiancé's name?"

Sakura smiled pleasantly. "I've got it right here in my pocket…oh...wait…" She frowned convincingly as she dug around in her pocket. "Oh, no!" She gasped, setting the basket down and rummaging through her other pockets. "Oh, no! I…I didn't leave it in my other dress, did I? Oh, and it's just been washed, the ink will have run and it'll be ruined! Oh, no!" Her eyes widened in horror, her mouth opened with shock. Sasuke watched the brilliant performance from afar, convinced that Yukayumi would have made a good actress if she hadn't gone into the assassination business.

"Oh, now don't you worry, I'm sure we'll find him! Now, now, don't cry!" The woman pulled the guest book towards her. "Do you know anything else about him?"

"All I really know is that he's a shinobi from the Land of Waves traveling on a mission. She said he was with three other shinobi, I think. Oh, dear, I don't know what I'll tell her if I can't give him the package…it was so important to her…oh, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, now, don't worry! I've found them! Here, they've booked a connecting room with two twin beds each…rooms five and six. Now, you go right on up there and deliver your package!"

Yukayumi smiled and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, appearing to be extremely relieved. "Oh, thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done…oh, thank you very much!"

"No trouble at all." The woman smiled as the pretty girl made her way up the steps, carrying her basket gently. Sasuke waited two minutes, and then followed her up the stairs when the woman was busy with a customer. Yukayumi was waiting for him at the top of the steps, two kunai in her hands, apparently pulled from the basket.

"What took you so long? I'm set to go. Are you armed?" He shook his head, and she opened the basket to reveal a jumble of weapons.

"Take your pick and get ready. I'll take room five, you take room six. Here, take the basket and say you have a delivery for them. I'll say I'm housekeeping." He pulled two kunai out of the basket, and she handed it to him. She re-tied her hair, made sure her dress wouldn't interfere with her movement, and positioned herself in front of room five. When Sasuke nodded that he was ready, Sakura raised her hand and rapped sharply on the door.

"Housekeeping!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know-evil cliffhanger. Well, reviews make me feel less evil, you know. In fact, they make me want to write more chapters for you to read. So…I'ma go do my homework now…school tomorrow, you know…see you awesome readers in a week!**

**Ash**


	7. Self Centered

**A/N: Well hello everyone! I just got back from church and going out to eat, so I thought I'd post the next chapter. It's not as long as the others, but it's a good sized one. You won't be disappointed, anyway.**

**YAY! The story didn't just hit 60-it hit 70! 74 to be exact. That's awesome, guys! Thanks so much to all the awesome new reviewers, and a special thanks to all my regular reviewers. I look forward so much to the reviews I get, and you guys made my week- mine really sucked, so your reviewers were a great pick-me-up.**

**Now-onto last week's challenge!**

**I was a little disappointed that more of you didn't try this one, but that's all right- hopefully more of you will try it next time. But seriously, this one was one of the easiest- I was surprised that nobody got it. Not even Supa-Nikki.**

**Supa-Nikki: Well then tell us what it means already!**

**Ash: -sigh- You again?**

**Supa-Nikki- Um, I kinda live in your head. I'm not exactly going to disappear.**

**Ash: -shakes her head- Whatever. Anyways, this one was really simple- if you've read the story, anyway. Which anyone who reviewed has, so…**

**Anyways!**

**As I said, you divide the word into two parts- Tsukai- and –tori. Now, if you put Tsukai into a translator, it comes up with a lot of things. But the correct meaning is messenger. So now you might start to get it. But we still have the second part to translate.**

**So now that you have the first part, you need to translate the second half (duh). So you stick tori into the translator, and it also comes up with many meanings- one of which is bird. Put them together, and, literally translated, Tsukaitori's name means "messenger bird". **

**Get it now? I thought you would. You guys are smart like that. I'll tell you, this is a lot more fun than my Latin homework- so many translations this week that my head almost burst. Not good. But I managed to write this fantastical chapter for you guys. **

**Okay, onto the next challenge!**

I'm running out of names here, so we're going to do one you won't see a lot until the very end. This week, your name to translate is Zarin. In case you don't remember, Zarin is one of Satoya's advisors. We'll here more about him around chapter…fourteen, I think? Give or take a chapter or two. But we will here more about him. For now, your job is to translate his name. Now my clue is to divide the word into two parts. Yes, I know, I know- I'm evil. But I'm running seriously low on names here- you'll have to wait for me to introduce my other original characters. Sorry, but that's the way it has to be.

**Supa-Nikki: Why?**

**Ash: Because…erm…it just does, okay! Don't interrupt me anymore or I'll hit you with a lampshade again.**

**Supa-Nikki: My lawyer's going to be calling you about that, you know…**

**Ash: Lawyer? What lawyer? You're a figment of my imagination!!!**

**Supa-Nikki: My lawyer specializes in the rights of fictional characters.**

**Ash: -sweat drops- Good lord. All right, whatever. Leaving that subject now…**

**Good news for you guys-I'll be updating a little early this week, because on Friday, I have a state convention to go to for KJCL- that's Kentucky Junior Classical League, known to the people not in it as Latin Club. So chyeah, I'm gonna update a few days early so I'll have plenty of reviews to keep my spirits up. So I'm either updating Thursday or Friday of this week with the next chapter. But for now, you need to read this chapter! Onto the disclaimer-enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, one more thing- in this chapter you will see Sakura/the Nightingale/Yukayumi, whatever you want to call her, say Pardon. This comes from my awesome friend Ana. She says it a lot and doesn't even realize it. You say something she can't hear, and she goes, "Pardon?" And when you laugh at her saying Pardon, she doesn't even realize she's said it. It's sooo funny. So I decided to include it in the chapter. Thanks for the line Ana! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Naruto characters, neither the book nor the manga. If I did, you think I would be writing fan fiction about it? But I do own my characters, and the plot. And Supa-Nikki. I totally own her, so her lawyers are gonna have a hard time trying to sue me…but whatever. I own nothing else. Enjoy!

* * *

Muffled voices came from behind the door. Then it opened, and a tall, dark-haired young man stood in front of Sakura. She smiled at him pleasantly **

"Good afternoon, sir. I have some fresh towels for you."

"Already? Really?"

She grinned. "Not quite."

She forced her way in, and slammed the door shut, muffling the shouts coming from inside the room. Sasuke knew he had to act fast.

He knocked on the door loudly, hoping that the other two shinobi hadn't heard their comrades crying out. But it seemed they hadn't, because a short, blonde woman came to the door, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I have a package for you."

"Oh?" She looked puzzled. "Well, then, could you bring it inside? I'll get a pen and sign for it."

He nodded, stepping in and quietly shutting the door behind him while her back was turned. She bent over, reaching into her pack.

"I think I've got a pen in here…" her words were cut off by a scream as his kunai sliced through her neck cleanly. He kicked her off of him, waiting for the next victim to come out of the bedroom.

"Ayumi? You all right?" A man's concerned voice came from the next room, closer every second. Suddenly the screech of a Nightingale rang cleanly through the air, and Sasuke knew that one of the other shinobi had gone down. A man cried out from the next room, hearing the screech and running into the room. At the sight of Sasuke and his fallen comrade, he looked around hopelessly for an escape, finally settling into a fighting stance and pulling out two kunai. Sasuke smiled. Finally, someone who fought back. Sasuke readied himself, ready to take the man's strikes.

"So," the man asked, sizing him up, "You're the Nightingale? I thought it was a woman."

Sasuke sneered. "I'm not the Nightingale, you idiot." The door burst open, and Sasuke nodded towards it. "She is."

The Nightingale's hair was loose and flowing around her, eyes hard with grim determination. Her face and hands were streaked with blood, and it soaked her dress. Tsukaitori flew behind her, her tiny beak and claws dripping with blood. It was a grim sight.

"Go ahead and finish him off, Uchiha," Yukayumi said. "We've got to get out of here, fast." Sasuke nodded, throwing a kunai straight into the terrified man's neck. He gasped for air, struggling to pull it out. Yukayumi nodded her approval, and then jumped out the nearby window, Tsukaitori and Sasuke following closely behind. She ran quickly down the street, Sasuke barely able to keep up with the pace she set.

Finally they were in the woods again, at the campsite. The second she saw the tent, Yukayumi collapsed, Tsukaitori screeching over her. Sasuke ran to her, stopping short to drop next to her.

"Yukayumi? Are you okay?"

She grinned wolfishly up at him. "Fine. It's just that one of our little friends back there got me with a kunai in the stomach. Stupid mistake, trying to go after both at once." She pulled her hand away from her stomach, and Sasuke realized that the blood soaking through her dress was her own, not someone else's.

"Go get my pack. I've got supplies in there. Bring me the cleaning solution, and some cotton pads, and the bandages."

Sasuke nodded, running to get her pack from beside his tent. He rummaged through it, pulling out clothes and weapons as he reached for the supplies. Pulling out two packages of hair dye to get to the bandages, he noticed a slip of paper fall out from between them. He slipped it into his pocket, intent on giving it back when she was bandaged and able to move.

She took the supplies and, he was surprised to see, had already stopped bleeding. She cleaned off the dried blood and slowly wound to bandages around her stomach. Sasuke turned to allow her some privacy.

"You're a fast healer, Nightingale."

"I healed myself. I was trained as a medic-nin."

He looked up, surprised. "You were?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He was silent, trying to imagine what the Nightingale would have been like as a genin, or even a chunin. It was impossible.

"You did quite well back there," she said smoothly, tying off the bandages.

"Thank you. Are missions always like this?"

She shrugged, changing into a clean outfit from her pack. "Some are easier, some much, much harder. It all depends on the enemy. If they strike first, it either means they don't know who we are, they're stupid, or they aren't afraid, meaning they're powerful enough to fight us. If we strike first, they all go down." She stood, leaning over her pack to replace the supplies.

"So how often do you have a mission with another person?"

She closed her pack, head tilted thoughtfully. "Oh, maybe once or twice a month? Not unless it's going to be something I can't handle alone. That doesn't happen a lot, but it does on occasion." She pulled out a cup of instant ramen.

He nodded. "And how many go on these missions?"

"Never more than four at once. Too many cooks spoil the broth. Having a big group only causes problems."

"For who?"

She grinned. "Everyone. Mostly me. I can't move quickly with five bumbling idiots following me around, thinking they know better than I do. I grew up around this forest. I know it well, a lot better than most, actually."

He was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath, got up his courage, and asked, "What was your team like?"

She looked up, surprised. "Pardon?"

"Your ninja squad. What was it like?"

* * *

Sakura felt her mouth go dry. She hadn't expected this. How was she supposed to answer that without giving herself away? 

She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "Well, my sensei was one of the best fighters in the village. But you wouldn't know it from the way he acted. Sometimes I could have sworn he was eight years old. He liked to annoy us, just for the fun of us. It annoyed me to no end." She smiled a little at the memory of Kakashi's excuses for being late every day. "But he's the one who got us to work together as a team. Without him, we probably would have killed each other. Or gotten ourselves killed. And he did a lot for all of us. He taught me a lot."

Sasuke instantly thought of Kakashi. "Sounds a lot like someone I know. And your teammates?"

Sakura closed her eyes and thought of Naruto's bright, brilliant smile. "Well, one of them is still one of my very best friends. He's gone far, even though all the odds were against him. He taught me a lot, too." She smiled, and she could feel Sasuke watching her, although her eyes were still closed. "He never gives up, no matter what. He's the strongest person I know."

"And the other?"

Sakura's face darkened, and Sasuke didn't miss it. "I haven't seen him in years. He left before I did." Her voice grew softer. "I thought I loved him once. But I was wrong. He's an arrogant, self-centered weakling. Even if I ever see him again, I don't things will ever be the same between us. Between any of us, for that matter."

Sasuke blinked. This was certainly not what he expected. It sounded like the Nightingale's team had been somewhat like his-except, of course, for the second teammate. He wondered who her team members could have possibly been. He realized didn't even know what village the Nightingale was from. But she didn't look like she really wanted to talk about it.

"Goodnight, Yukayumi."

She opened her eyes; they were glazed over, like she'd been dreaming. "Yes, goodnight," she said vaguely, watching as Sasuke crawled into his tent. For the first night in a long time, she cried herself to sleep, wishing things could be the way they were back then.

* * *

"Hey Burukarei?" 

Burukarei sighed-only her third day here, and already she was tired of Naruto's constant questions.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You…you were at that camp with the Nightingale, right?"

"That's right."

"What was she like?"

This took Burukarei by surprise. "Well…I don't know what you mean. What did she look like, or what kind of person was she?"

"What kind of person was she?"

Burukarei thought back on the days she had spent with the Nightingale. "Well, despite what you might think, she really is a good person. She's very courageous and loyal- she'd do anything to protect the people she loves. She also seemed…well, gentle. She was very kind to both my children and me. She may not seem like it, but I think she's a very kind person."

"But that man she works for, your husband- he's so evil! How can a kind person work for someone like that?"

Burukarei frowned. "Well, Naruto, to understand something, you have to look at it from both sides." She smiled, quickly thinking of an example Naruto would understand. "Say you were eating ramen. You might think that the best flavor is chicken and vegetables, while someone else might prefer beef. Even if you don't like beef, you probably won't be able to convince the other person that chicken and vegetables is better. To you, Satoya may seem evil, but to his followers, he isn't evil at all." She frowned. "I believed in him for years."

Naruto sighed. "I understand." He grinned sheepishly as his stomach let out a long, loud growl. "All this ramen talk has got me hungry."

Burukarei eyed the clock on the wall of her new house. "It's only five minutes until Ino's turn. You should go over to Hinata's house and ask her to go have ramen with you. I'll be fine on my own for five minutes."

Naruto thought about it. "You know what? That's a great idea! That's the kind of thing Hinata would like. But are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Of course, Naruto. Ino will be here soon, I can handle myself that long."

Naruto grinned brightly. "Boy, Burukarei, I don't know how I got on before you came along. Thanks for the idea!" Naruto headed out the door towards Hinata's house, and Burukarei sighed, silently fighting to forget what had happened in that camp. She didn't want to think about it.

* * *

The pair was silent as they started back to Satoya's camp the next morning. As they broke up their camp, Sasuke noticed that the Nightingale seemed distant, as if she was thinking of something else. 

And indeed she was. Sakura was remembering a time when Team 7 had had a mission that involved crossing through these very woods. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on her surroundings, but she found that she couldn't do it. She sent Tsukaitori forward as a scout, and allowed the memories to flood her, ignoring her surroundings.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kakashi-sensei!"_

"_What is it, Naruto?"_

"_When we get back to the village, can we quit the stupid D-ranks? I'm tired of getting cats out of trees for old ladies!"_

_Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, those missions are missions for a reason. You need to complete them as part of your training."_

"_But Kakashi-sensei, they're so boring! Can't we do bigger stuff yet?"_

"_No, Naruto. Once you've completed your training, maybe we'll take a few more C-ranks."_

_Naruto grumbled. "Fine."_

_Sakura, ahead of both of them, shifted her back on her shoulders. It was full of food for her to make them lunch, and it seemed to get heavier every step she took._

"_SAKURA!" Sakura whipped her head around to see a kunai coming straight at her. She ducked, feeling the kunai ruffle her hair as it zoomed past her left ear. _

"_You three, get down!" Kakashi cried, preparing to take down their attackers…_

The shrill screech of Tsukaitori's alarm rang through the woods, jerking Sakura out of her reverie. She held out her arm, and the nightingale landed on it, chirping frantically.

"How many?" Sakura asked, holding out her hands. Tsukaitori tapped out her answer quickly as Sasuke watched on, amused by the display.

"Do we know them?" Sakura frowned at Tsukaitori's answer.

"Well, Uchiha, we've got company. And you're not going to be happy."

"Who is it?"

The Nightingale's frown deepened. "From their headbands, they're from the Hidden Leaf Village. Same as you."

Sasuke frowned- why hadn't Tsunade said anything about Leaf Village ninja coming into the woods? This wasn't part of the plan. He looked down, realizing why Tsunade hadn't said anything.

"Konohamaru-kun! Come on! This is the perfect spot for a picnic!"

The young genin sighed. "Moegi, why did you drag me all the way out here for a stupid picnic?"

"It's not _stupid_, Konohamaru! Is that really what you think of our first date?"

Sakura barely kept her cover. Was Konohamaru a complete moron? Did he not realize the danger that was in the trees around him? She should teach him a lesson.

Suddenly the boy tensed. "Moegi," he said softly, "Get down."

"What?"

"I said, get down!" he whispered hoarsely. "There's something in those trees."

Moegi looked around, but obeyed Konohamaru, crouching behind a bush. Sakura smirked. So, he thought he could defend them, did he?

"Whoever you are, show yourselves!" He called, puffing out his chest. "I can take on anyone!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, motioned for him to stay put, and then jumped swiftly down, landing smoothly in front of him.

"Anyone, eh? You must be a strong warrior. And you are?"

Konohamaru was surprised, but he managed to hide it. "I am Konohamaru, the next Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves! Who are you?"

Sakura smirked. "Yukayumi Minawan. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Immediately Konohamaru deflated, fear taking over him. "The…the Nightingale?"

She smirked. "Well, well. You have heard of me."

Konohamaru backed away, hands reaching for the kunai at his sides; Sakura merely chuckled.

"You really think a few kunai are going to stop me? Surely you know that that won't work." She turned away boredly. "Go on. Have your picnic. I have no business with children who think too highly of themselves." She shook her head, walking back towards the tree where Sasuke was hiding. "What is the Leaf Village coming to these days?"

"HEY!"

She turned. "Yes?"

Konohamaru was boiling red with fury, his eyes locked on hers. "Don't you _ever_ insult my village. Now come back here and fight me, you coward!"

She chuckled. "Just for that courage of yours, I'm going to give you a tip." She nodded towards the bush Moegi was hiding behind. "Let your girlfriend help you out. Girls aren't worthless, and they don't need you to protect them-any kunoichi worth her title should be able to do that herself."

Konohamaru looked behind him, surprised. Why did the Nightingale care about Moegi?

He turned back to ask her, but before he knew it she was gone, and he hadn't even heard her leave.

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" 

The Nightingale shrugged. "I taught a little boy a lesson he needed to learn."

"Why do you care about them?"

This caused her to stop walking. "I…I don't know." She began walking again. "I suppose I don't want any more young ninjas turning out like me."

"So I'm guessing that you were underestimated you when you were younger. Because you're a female."

She stopped short, turning around to give him an icy glare. "Why, yes. And I guess that boy reminds me of someone I used to know. Arrogant, self-centered, hot-tempered, and afraid to let a girl help him." With that, she jumped into the trees, leaving it up to Sasuke to try and follow her.

* * *

Tsunade frowned at Konohamaru's report. 

"You say she just came out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, just like that. Didn't even know she was there until I heard her talking with whoever was with her."

"She was traveling with someone else?"

"Yeah, someone else was there, too. I dunno, it might just have been the bird she was talking to, but I doubt it."

"And all she told you was that you should let Moegi protect herself and help you fight?"

"Well, that, and that I thought too highly of myself."

"Was there anything you really noticed about her?"

"Well…"

"Yes, Konohamaru?"

"She…she had a pretty big forehead," Konohamaru muttered. "And her eyes…they were really, really bright green."

Tsunade hid a sigh and nodded. "All right, Konohamaru. You may go."

The boy nodded to her, and the guards held open the doors as he left the office. Tsunade reached for her disguised sake bottle, letting her head fall to her desk.

"What's gotten into you, Sakura?"

* * *

**A/N: Now for the fun part- what do you, my lovely readers, think should happen next? Sometimes readers can give great plot ideas that the writer never would have thought of. I'd like some input from you guys on what you think should happen next. Especially since I've posted all the chapter that I'd already written before I posted the story, and I've been working on editing them for final posting so much that I haven't worked on any new ones. So, come on, give me something to go on! I have basic ideas, of course, but I'd really like to hear what you guys think. So, come on, have at it!**

**-Ash**


	8. Not So Festive

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I hope you all had a great weekend- I sure did! I went to KJCL state convention, and we had a blast! Okay, so I lost my voice during Spirit competition, but I placed 10th out of around 400 in derivatives testing, which made me very happy. But now it's not so great. Today I went to an awards ceremony (I was in the top 2 percent of my state in standardized testing-yay me!) and my mother came to take pictures. Well, she saw my eye, which had been bothering me, and immdeiantly took me to the school nurse, who took one look at me and sent me home. Just in time for Thanksgiving vacation, too. -sigh- I seem to catch everything. Last week I stayed home four ouot of five days of school with a really bad stomach flu or food poisoning or whatever it was and now this...and I'm going to my aunt's for Thanksgiving on Friday. Hopefully I'm better by then. I hope you guys enjoy your Thanksgiving! Eat lots of turkey and mashed potatoes for me! Although I guess I can eat them myself...XD Ignore me, I'm insane.**

**I know I promised I'd update early, but I was just so rushed to get out the door and packed and ready that I couldn't do it. I'm sorry, guys. ****But on the plus side- 90 reviews! Wow! You guys totally rawk my sawks off- we'll hit 100 soon! You guys are just so awesome that I can't even describe it. Unfortunately, due to an extremely large cell phone bill, I can no longer get email on my cell- but that just makes me more anxious to race home and see what you all think! So reviews are all extremely appreciated.**

**Okay then! Onto last weeks challenge! Your name to translate was Zarin. Now I know we haven't heard a lot about Zarin yet, but his character does have a major role to play in the story…**

**Supa-Nikkeh: She knows this because she actually got on Microsoft Excel and made a CHART. She plotted the chapters in the story on a CHART.**

**Ash: Shurrup! It helps me think. **

**Supa-Nikkeh: I think you're just OCD.**

**Ash: Why don't you just go off and make evil plans to take over the world like normal evil people?**

**Supa-Nikkeh: -shurgs- Mmkay. –wanders off to make evil plans-**

**Ash: -sweatdrops- Oh. Kay. Then. **

**Anyways!**

**Where was I? Oh yes, last weeks challenge. Now, as you were told last week, you should have divided the word into two parts- Za- and –Rin.**

**Okay, here there are actually two definitions that could have worked for Zarin, If you stick za- into a translator, you come up with two definitions: Position and The. Either of these would have technically fit Zarin.**

**Next we have –Rin. Now, if any of you watch Inuyasha, you might figure out why they named Rin…well, Rin,.Okay, so as usual the translator comes up with a bunch for this one, but the right definition for this one was companion. (If you watch Inuyasha, d'you get it? Rin is Sesshomaru's "companion".) So, when you put them together, Zarin's name means either "Position of Companion" or "The Companion". Both basically mean the same thing. D'you get it? Chyeah, because Zarin is Satoya's companion. We'll learn more about that later.**

**As for this week's challenge- well, there isn't one. I'm running low on names, plus it's Thanksgiving weekend in the US, so I'm giving you guys a break this week. But next week it'll be the same as usual! **

**Also, we have someone new in this chapter…someone who is technically in the anime and manga, but who is not represented much in fanfiction…you'll find out soon enough!**

**So then! Hope you enjoy this chapter…erm…Happy Turkey Week! See you when you review! **

**Disclaimer: I own plots. I own some characters. But the Naruto anime is not mine, nor is the manga. I'm going to go weep about it now. Goodbye.**

**

* * *

**Naruto knocked lightly on the door to Hinata's apartment, and was not surprised when Neji opened the door; he and Hinata had grown much closer as the years went by. Now that the bad blood between Neji and the main branch had been resolved, Neji and Hinata seemed almost inseparable- unless, of course, Naruto and Hinata were together. Or Neji and Tenten. 

"Ah. Naruto. Good morning."

"Morning, Neji. Is Hinata-chan home?"

Hinata appeared at the door, a shy smile on her face. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled brightly when his girlfriend appeared. "Hinata-chan! Morning. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to get some lunch."

"I-I would love to, Naruto-kun. Just let me get my coat…"

"Why? It's summer, silly. You don't need a coat."

Hinata hesitated, and then nodded. "I…I suppose you're right. It is a bit warm out here."

"Have a good lunch," Neji said, waving them away. "We can continue our discussion later, Hinata."

"Goodbye," Hinata said, closing the door behind her as she stepped out into the sun. "S-should we get going then, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure! Let's go! I was thinking ramen, is ramen okay with you?" She nodded, and he grinned. "C'mon then!" he grabbed her hand and ran, sending her into bursts of laughter as they darted their way towards the ramen stand.

* * *

"So I was thinking- your family can sit at this table, with my family, and the Rookie Nine and Team Gai can sit here at this big table, we'll sit there too, and all the teachers from the Academy sit here, and the sensei's can sit here, and…" 

"You mean the Rookie Eight."

Ino looked up from the chart she was rapidly marking on to look at Shikamaru. They were with Choji having lunch at Ichiraku's, and Ino was busily planning wedding details.

"No, the Rookie Nine."

"I'm sure Tsunade will let Sasuke come back from his mission for the wedding, but you seem to be forgetting that Sakura isn't here. I'm about to marry a forgetful woman? How troublesome."

Ino looked down. "I didn't forget. She'll come back."

"Ino, it's been over a year. She's not coming back."

Ino glared at him stubbornly. "She'll be at my wedding if I have to go into the woods and find her and drag her back myself. She's the maid of honor, she is NOT missing my wedding under any circumstances."

"Who's not missing your wedding?"

Ino and Shikamaru looked up, startled, as Naruto and Hinata walked breathlessly towards them. Their clothes were rumpled and their hair was wind-blown, but they looked happy, and for once, Hinata didn't look nervous at all.

"Sakura."

"She's back?!?" Naruto asked quickly. "Why didn't I know?!?!?!?"

Ino sighed. "No. She's not back." She turned back to her charts. "But she's going to be."

"How do you know?" Choji looked up from his sixth bowl of ramen. "Maybe she's dead."

"She is NOT dead!" Naruto said.

"At least someone agrees with me, even if it is the idiot," Ino said, making a mark on her chart. "I know Sakura. She's not dead, and she'll come back."

"I believe so, too!" Everyone looked up to see Lee coming towards them, grinning brightly. "Sakura-chan will most definitely return to Konoha very soon!"

"Lee! Come have some ramen with us," Naruto said, glad to see his friend up and about. He was usually either training or moping around because Sakura was gone.

"I believe I will do just that!" Lee sat down, placed his order, and spun around to face his friends. "And I also believe that Sakura-chan will be home very soon!"

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked, finishing off the remains of his ramen.

"Because my youthful senses have discovered a change in the wind! Something big always happens when the wind changes, and I sense that the change will be soon! I predict that Sakura-chan will be back within the next two months!"

"But how can you be sure she's still alive?"

Once again, the group looked up to see someone they knew- this time, it was Shino and Kiba, who looked as if they had been training. Akamaru yipped happily and ran up to the group, hoping for scraps and a pat on the head or two, which he got.

"Come and have some ramen with us, you guys," Ino said, and the two sat down with the group.

"So what makes you think Sakura is still alive?" Kiba asked, after he ordered a bowl for both himself and Akamaru.

"Sakura-chan is like a youthful blossom in the springtime- full of life! She will survive!"

"Don't flowers die after a season, though?" Shino asked.

Lee froze. "You are right." He blinked rapidly, and then burst into tears. "Oh, Sakura-chan! Like the spring cherry blossom, you will die after a season!"

"Sakura isn't a flower, and she's not dead," Ino said irritably, rolling her eyes. "She's gotten a lot stronger, we all know that. And she was bound to have a plan before she left. She's smart, she'll manage."

"I think Sakura will be back soon as well." Everyone looked towards Hinata, surprised. She had been quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Why do you think that, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Because Sasuke is back. She will most certainly hear about his return and return herself." She took a sip of her tea, having already finished her ramen.

"Yeah, she'll probably come back for the teme." Naruto finished off his eighth bowl of ramen, stretching his back and arms to prepare for his ninth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ino said, furiously writing names in slots to go with the seating chart.

"Why not?"

"Because after all that time out there, she's probably found somebody else. Sasuke was probably just a crush."

"Oh really?" Shikamaru asked. "Because you didn't think that when it was you who had a crush on him."

"Oh, please. That was years ago! I'm so over him. I'm marrying you, aren't I?" Ino pulled her second bowl of ramen towards her and took a bite.

"And so I saw those new shuriken in the store window, brand new and limited edition, and I just had to have them, so I went in the store and…" Tenten's voice trailed off as she and Neji walked towards the ramen stand. Seeing the crowd gathered there, she turned to Neji accusingly.

"What happened to a quiet lunch for just the two of us?"

Naruto grinned. "Hey, you two, come over and have some ramen with us!"

* * *

By the time Hinata and Naruto made their way back to Hinata's house, it was beginning to get dark. 

"Sorry it took so long, Hinata," Naruto said sheepishly. "I didn't expect to get caught up in that conversation. Or to end up having dinner with everyone, too."

Hinata smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it. It was fun. I liked it."

He grinned. "I thought you would."

She smiled shyly up at him. "We should do it more often. It reminded me of the chunin exams our first year."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, me too." They walked along silently for a while, and then Naruto asked, "Hey, Hinata?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you really think Sakura will be back soon?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I think she truly cares for Sasuke, and I think she will be back to see him. You really miss them, don't you?"

Naruto looked up to the sky. "Yeah, I do. Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. You've been very sad since they left. I hope they will come back soon, so you will be happy again."

He smiled down at her. "You're awesome, Hinata."

She blushed tomato red, but she smiled as they walked up the hill to her house. When they reached it, she turned to face him, still smiling brightly.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata." Without warning, he bent down and kissed her, then grinned at her shocked face and ran towards the path back to the village. Hinata stood in front of her door, shocked and barely managing not to faint. Had…had Naruto really just kissed her?

"Yes," she told herself, "he did." She broke into a delirious grin, and barely remembered to open the door as she made her way inside.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had been traveling together for six days when they arrived back at camp, to Satoya's delight. 

"Back within a week! You two work well together. I must remember that when I have another partner mission to assign."

Sakura bowed, and Sasuke followed suit. "I would be honored to take another mission partnered with Uchiha."

"And I would be honored to work with the Nightingale again," Sasuke said, watching the Nightingale's movements out of the corner of his eye. She seemed stiff and distant, but alert enough to see him watching her. She shifted so that he could not see her face.

"Now what business have we missed, Satoya?"

Satoya laughed heartily. "Always business with you, Nightingale. Well, I believe it is time for a council meeting, now that you are back. Council Room 3, in ten minutes, please."

Sakura and Sasuke bowed, parting ways to unpack and change for the meeting.

Ten minutes later, Sakura closed the door to her bedroom and made her way down the hall, hair brushed into a neat bun and dressed in a fresh outfit. She had quickly thrown her things into her closet and taken most of the ten minutes to get ready- it would not do for the Nightingale to appear disheveled.

Sasuke, it seemed, did not care if he was in clean clothes or not- he knew he was good-looking no matter what he did. So he had simply pulled on a clean shirt and pants and spent most of his time unpacking. He nodded to the Nightingale as he met up with her, opening the door for her. She bowed mockingly and stepped inside, instantly composed and ready for the meeting. The council seemed to straighten up and silence when she walked in the door, though she did nothing but silently take her seat. Sasuke noted with a grim smile that Tsukaitori, sitting on the Nightingale's shoulder, still had dried blood on her tiny claws. Yukayumi could be as clean as she wanted, but blood would still find its way to her.

Satoya and the rest of the council were already seated, waiting for Sasuke and the Nightingale to sit down. "Welcome back, Nightingale, Uchiha," Satoya said smoothly.

"Glad to be back," the Nightingale said, resuming her habit of twirling a kunai around her forefinger.

"Would you two care to tell us what happened? Nightingale, your side first."

Yukayumi nodded. "Well, we traveled for three days and two nights without interruption. On the fourth day we reached a small village, where the Wave shinobi were staying. We located the inn they were staying at through fieldwork, and then acquired their room numbers. We made our way to three rooms and each took one room. Each room had two shinobi staying in it. We killed all for shinobi and escaped the village. We returned to camp, where we treated our injuries and started back to camp. We arrived back ten minutes ago."

Satoya raised an eyebrow. "That's all? Nothing else happened?"

Yukayumi made eye contact with Sasuke, silently telling him to stick to her story. "Yes. That's all."

"And you, Uchiha? Your story is the same?"

Sasuke snuck a sideways glance at the Nightingale. "Yes. My story is the same. Nothing else happened."

Satoya looked from Sasuke to Yukayumi, and then sighed. "I was hoping for a more exciting story. Oh, well. Very good job. If they're all dead, there's nothing left to be worried about. For now, anyway.

"Now, Zarin, how has the training been coming? Please, give us the latest news."

Zarin, running his fingers through his red hair, leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "We've been training the recruits in the shinobi way, as instructed by Uchiha." He nodded towards Sasuke. "The recruits are having more than a bit of trouble learning them."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked. "What kind of trouble are they experiencing?"

Zarin hesitated. "Well…"

"Spit it out, Zarin," Satoya said warningly. His assistant sighed, and continued with his story.

"They have horrible aim. They can't hit anything. I'd be more worried if they were aiming at the person next to me than if they were aiming at me. And when we tried to teach them a simple substitution jutsu…all hell broke loose."

"As in…"

"We had logs with heads and bodies with branches for arms and legs. Took us hours to sort it out."

Satoya groaned. "So basically we're where we were two months ago. Wonderful. Uchiha, can you fix this?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think so. I'll need time for it."

"How long."

"A month, give or take."

"To do what exactly?"

Sasuke shrugged. "To get them back on track. To get them sorted out and make up for lost time, as well as to teach them everything else they need to know."

Satoya waved his hand dismissively. "Done. Next order of business?"

Sakura had learned months ago that if all she did was keep an ear out for her name, she had no need to actually pay attention to council meetings. She would much rather let her mind wander than actually listen to Satoya's growing concerns about the welfare of the camp. Still, two words she hadn't heard in a while caught her ear:

"…Sacrifice ceremony will take place tonight…"

Sakura sat straight up. "What was that?"

Zarin looked up from his papers, startled. "I just said that the human sacrifice ceremony will take place tonight."

"How many tonight?"

"Five hundred."

Sakura kept herself from gaping at him. "Why so many?"

Satoya answered this. "Because the stars have aligned. Now is the best time to offer our gift. This gift shall guarantee our victory in whatever we do."

Sakura said nothing; she had never bought into Satoya's religion, but he thought that she had. Satoya took her silence as a sign that she understood.

"So then! Have the sacrifices been selected?"

"Yes. Five hundred of our most devout followers have been selected. They will be informed tonight of our decision."

_Yes, of course, because you wouldn't want to give them any chance to object,_ Sakura thought, her stomach churning at the thought of the sacrifice.

**_This is what you should be stopping, you know!_ **Sakura started, alarmed-it was a voice that she hadn't heard in months.

_**That's right, it's me, the inner you!**_

_Where'd you come from?_ Sakura thought. _I thought you left months ago!_

_**Well, I'm back now! I am part of you, you know, I don't just disappear forever! And you came to protect those people, not let him kill more of them!**_

_I'm well aware of that fact, thank you. I really don't need to have my inner self telling me what to do at the moment, could you come back later?_

_**No! You need to stop him now! All those innocent people are dying! They don't have a chance against him! But you do! Why haven't you killed him yet?**_

"Nightingale? Are you all right?" Satoya's voice jerked Sakura out of her thoughts. She looked up, hurriedly straightening up in her chair.

"I'm fine, Satoya. Just thinking."

"Anything we need to know?"

_**YES! You're evil and I'm going to kill you as soon as I get the chance, you sick, vile, wicked…**_

"Nothing important, Satoya."

"Very well. Then I believe we are done here." Satoya said around the handful of gumdrops he had just stuffed in his mouth. "I will see you all at the ceremony. Remember, this is a celebration, so look your best. You are free to go."

The council bowed to him and made their way out, discussing the festivities that would take place that night. It made Sakura sick to think that while five hundred innocent people were dying, the rest of Satoya's loyal followers would be celebrating, enjoying a night of entertainment, games, and a grand feast. Satoya killed off one group of his people and had the others rejoicing as they died. Sakura felt the urge to kill him off right then and be done with it.

But she knew that she couldn't do that. Not yet. The time wasn't right…

"Thinking again, Nightingale?"

She turned quickly; it was Sasuke, following her out of the meeting room.

"How could you tell, Uchiha?"

He smirked. "You almost ran into the door."

She looked in front of her and saw the solid oak door closed. She had been one step away from knocking her head against it.

"So it would seem. I should learn to be as observant as you, Uchiha."

"Maybe. Will you be at the festival tonight?"

Sasuke watched the Nightingale's features darken as he mentioned the sacrificial ceremony.

"I don't see any way to avoid it, although if I could I most definitely would."

"You don't believe in the human sacrifices?"

She snuck a peek around the room; they were alone, and she knew for a fact that the door was soundproofed. Finally, she turned back to Sasuke.

"No. I think it's disgusting and wrong. And I kill people for a living." She smirked at the irony. "I usually find my way elsewhere when the actual killings take place."

"I might join you. I have heard about the sacrifices Satoya makes to his religion, but nothing of this magnitude."

"He likes to gradually build up the numbers. He started with one, then moved to five, and it slowly escalated into this once a month plus the normal one hundred daily."

"Won't he kill off all his followers this way?"

She shook her head. "You would think so, but more just keep coming. It doesn't make sense, but then again, sometimes reality doesn't."

"Why do you keep working for him if you don't approve of what he does?"

The Nightingale shrugged. "Because I have to."

"Why is that?"

She gave him a twisted grin. "You tell me." With that, she swung open the door and disappeared into her rooms in a flash of silk and satin. Sasuke walked back to his quarters alone, pondering the Nightingale's odd answer but coming up with no plausible answer.

* * *

The festivities were in full swing by the time Sakura arrived. She had changed into a black silk wrap dress, knowing that Satoya would expect her to dress for the occasion. Most of the residents of the camp avoided her, having heard of her in their own villages, if not in the camp itself. Sakura didn't mind; she preferred to walk the paths of the camp alone, watching the men, women and children who followed Satoya's so called "religion". 

The camp had been draped in red and gold silk, covering the normally bare houses and buildings. Large bonfires burned brightly around her, lighting up the pathways for the large groups of people who were out for the festival. Musicians played Satoya's choice of music from the center of the camp, and younger couples were out on a platform near them dancing. The camp functioned like its own small village on normal days, but tonight everyone seemed to be out to enjoy the carnival. Small booths were set up with games to entertain the masses, and the children whose parents lived in the village all seemed to be crowded around a larger booth. As Sakura walked closer, she saw that they were watching a puppet show displaying folk tales from all around the world. In the center of the camp, large tables held all sorts of delicacies for the followers to enjoy. The smells of roasting meats and baking sweets invaded Sakura's nose, and she was drawn to a table that held intricately carved fruits with dipping sauces. The camp's older, married women were serving and cooking the food, and most of them whispered as Sakura approached them. She watched them as they scurried nervously around, all trying to avoid her while trying not to look like they were. Sakura covered a laugh at their actions and simply asked, "How long did it take to carve these?"

The women looked nervously to each other, wondering who would speak up. But it wasn't any of the women who spoke; it was a young girl who seemed to be following them around.

"Day take thiwty minutes," The girl said, her golden blonde hair shimmering in the light of the bonfires that lit every corner of the camp.

Sakura gave her a puzzled smile. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Daddy said me'n bwothew should come to da festival n' have some fun. So I came hewe to help 'em, but it was alweady done."

"Would you like to walk with me instead?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded solemnly and walked out of the throng of women towards Sakura, who took her hand. She ignored the scandalized whispers of the village women, who were astounded that the girl would go off with the women who had killed her mother. Then again, the women reasoned, Satoya would probably not want to frighten his children with the stories of her atrocities. Such a nice man, Satoya…

"Look, Yuki!" Sakura pointed a chubby finger at the puppet show. Her small blue eyes followed the puppets excitedly.

Sakura bent down to face her small charge. "Do you want to go over and watch them?" The blond head nodded. "All right, I'll wait here for you, okay? Now go on, go have fun." She smiled gently as the toddler ran off to sit with her friends in the camp.

"Enjoying the festivities?" Sakura stiffened at the voice. She stood up, facing the speaker.

"Good evening, Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes, cliff-hanger. Stuff will happen next chapter, so don't turn that dial! Erm, I mean, see you next chapter!**

**Ash**


	9. Note To Readers

A/N: Gah, I know you guys must totally hate me. And I know you're probably wondering why I haven't updated. Well, I DO have an explanation, and it goes like this:

Okay, so now that I'm in high school, it turns out that we have finals. And they happen to be worth 1/7 of our grades. So I've been studying like mad. And I have to KEEP studying like mad. So until Wednesday, when we get out for winter break, I can't post the chapter-I only have it half way done. :( But I SWEAR, after finals are done everything will be back to normal, once a week postings! Thanks for being so patient with me, and I'll see you guys next week!

Love You All, Ash.


	10. Sickening

**A/N: Oh goodness. I am SO SO SOOOO sorry that I haven't posted this sooner. I feel so bad! I just…ugh. School, paired with sickness, paired with writer's block. Not a good combo. I just got out of the hospitak actually-but I'm perfectly fine now, and I finally got the ending of this chapter written. And here it is, waiting to be read by all of you, my wonderful readers!**

**Supa-Nikkeh: YAY! She's back! My evil plans can be put into action now!**

**Ash: Oh, wonderful.**

**Supa-Nikkeh: You know you missed me.**

**Ash: Not particularly.**

**Supa-Nikkeh: Whatever you say.**

**Ash: -sweatdrops- All right. Well. Anyways!**

**It comes to my attention that last time I posted a chapter, we did not have a weekly challenge. This will most likely continue for a while, because I am running out of names and I'd like to save some for later.**

**Oh, and one more thing-I've decided that updates will now be about every two weeks. I can keep up better than way, with writing new chapters and all. D**

**All right! Well, I think that's all-so. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except my plot and characters. But other than that, nothing. If I owned it, do you think I'd be here? XD  
**

* * *

"Good evening, Nightingale. Ready for the festivities?"

She grimaced. "Oh, yes, I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time. I intend to leave and take Sakura with me before the actual ceremony."

Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts by the name. "Sakura?" he asked, heart pounding. Why did Sakura's name cause this kind of reaction?

"Sakura Minawan. Satoya's daughter." She nodded to the small blond head that followed the puppet's movements.

Sasuke's heart stopped beating so quickly. "Oh. Her. Why are you taking her away?"

She grimaced. "Because her mother is dead, so she can't do it."

Suddenly Sasuke realized what was happening: the Nightingale had killed the little girl's mother, and now she felt responsible for her.

"So you're going to take her away while her wonderful father sacrifices five hundred of his people? How are you going to explain the ceremony to her?"

The Nightingale looked down. "She's seen them before. It's sickening- she doesn't even flinch. She's watched it since she was an infant. She doesn't realize that it's a bad thing."

Sasuke hesitated, and then let his curiosity take over. "How do they do it? The sacrifices?"

She looked up, eyes narrowed. "Why don't you watch and find out?"

Sasuke was about to reply that he might do just that when a loud, rhythmic drumbeat sounded throughout the camp. Everyone, man, woman, and child, raised their heads and slowly rose. Mothers collected their children from the puppet show or other entertainments, men shut down their booths, and the throng congregated towards a large platform in the center of the camp. Sakura raced towards the Nightingale, a grin on her small face.

"Yuki, Yuki! Wet's go watch da cewemony! Can we now?"

The Nightingale shook her head. "Not tonight, Sakura. Let's go look at the stars, all right?"

Sakura's forehead puckered in thought, and then she nodded. "All wight. Wet's go!"

Yukayumi nodded. "Say goodbye to Mr. Uchiha."

"'Bye Mista Uchiwa!" The small girl waved to Sasuke, who in return stared at the two as they made their way back towards the Nightingale's quarters. He shook his head, and headed towards the platform, sickly curious about the ceremony.

The platform was in the very center of the camp, where there had once been fields. The land had been flattened, and the platform built right on top of it. Fences around the square marked the distance away from the platform that the civilians would have to stand. Sasuke watched as the crowds gathered around the platform, holding children on their shoulders so they could see the ceremony. Slowly, as the crowd found places to stand, Satoya walked onto the platform, followed by his advisors. Sasuke and the Nightingale were the only ones absent.

As Satoya took the stage, Sasuke spotted a long line of men and women following behind Zarin. The puzzled looks on their faces told Sasuke that they had not been informed that they were going to become sacrifices. They were led out to the center of platform, to where a large block of stone sat, and slowly realization came crashing down on their heads. Many of them tried to dart back outside to the crowd, but the barriers kept them pinned in. Their families did nothing to help them; they believed whatever Satoya said. And he said that their husbands, wives, mothers and fathers were glad to die for the cause.

Satoya watched his sacrifices panicking from a seat that had been placed at the head of the platform. Turning to Zarin, he nodded, and the drums began again. The advisors herded the group into a line again, reasoning with them that they should be glad to give their lives for the cause, that it was honorable for them to die. Slowly, drawing out every drop of drama he could, Satoya rose from his seat and glided towards his victims. They gazed at him fearfully, eyes wide and frightened. They knew what everyone in the camp knew: once you were chosen, it did not matter what you said. Refusal was not an option.

Satoya, dressed in a flowing crimson robe, raised his hands towards the sky, stars glistening off the rings he wore on every finger. The crowd followed suit, raising their hands above their heads; even the children knew what to do. Their heads titled upwards, facing the stars.

"We ask for the gods to find favor on us in light of this gift we present to them. May we grow and prosper, and may the gods protect us from the horrors of the outside world. May they bless us, each and every one, until one day we rise to join them in the sky."

The crowd repeated the mantra, swaying as they kept their heads tilted to the sky. They chanted all at once, men, women, and children, drowning out the normally loud sounds of the woods around the camp. Sasuke, hidden in a tree near the platform, watched silently, wondering what would happen next. No wonder the Nightingale hated these ceremonies: just the sound of all the blank voices chanting gave him goose bumps.

As the crowd finished chanting, the drums began again, a loud, steady beat. The first in line, a young girl with dark hair and eyes, stepped forward towards the large rock table in the center of the platform. Her eyes were wide with fright, and she glanced around like a startled rabbit, searching for a way to escape. Zarin, standing at Satoya's side, instructed the girl to kneel down in front of the table. She obeyed silently, pulling her hair away from her neck. It was then that Sasuke knew what was going to happen.

Sasuke turned his head as the ax came down, but he couldn't shield himself from the scream the girl ejected into the night. His curiosity satisfied, perhaps too much, he darted back towards his quarters, trying to ignore the terrible shrieks that continued from the platform.

* * *

"See how the stars form constellations, Sakura? That one there is said to be the savoir of my village. See how the stars form his hair on top? And there, those two bright ones beside each other are his eyes."

The small girl propped her head up and turned towards Sakura. "Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"What viwwage did you come fwom?"

Sakura kept her eyes on the sky. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Konoha?"

"Yes."

"That's not to faw fwom hewe."

"No, it's not."

"Do you miss it thewe?"

Sakura turned to her small charge. "All the time. Every day."

"Who d'you miss?"

She gave a small smile. "My family. And my friends. My teachers."

"Youw boyfweind?"

She laughed warmly. "I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"I thought I loved a boy once. But he didn't feel the way I did, and eventually I grew out of it."

"You can stop woving somebody?"

Sakura's voice lowered to near a whisper. "I did. Now hush, and listen to the wind around you. It's speaking to you. Can you hear it?"

* * *

Sasuke, perched in a tree above the two, listen carefully, waiting for Sakura to ask more questions. However, the little girl, distracted by the wind whistling through the trees, forgot all about the Nightingale's village, or her friends. Sasuke sighed, quickly realizing his mistake as the Nightingale sat abruptly up.

"What was that?" She tilted her ear towards the trees above her. "Whoever you are, reveal yourself!" She called. When no one came out, she said, "Stay put, Sakura. I'll be right back." She leaped into the trees, her sharp eyes watching for movement.

Sasuke had hidden among the leafy branches of the tallest tree, and he knew that the human eye could not see him. However, the Nightingale was not an ordinary human. He watched as she smirked, jumped up into the trees, and landed beside him with a small thump.

"So, Uchiha, do you wish to explain yourself?"

He came out hiding. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged. "Simple. I sniffed you out. Bonfires leave smoke on your skin. And no one else has the sense to leave one of those things so early. Now if you would be so kind as to explain why you were spying on us?"

He stood up straighter. "I wasn't. Satoya told me to patrol the woods and make sure no one was attempting an attack on the camp." He was lying through his teeth, but what the Nightingale didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh? I see." She jumped onto a branch closer to him. "Then once the ceremony is over I'll have to ask why he didn't leave that task to the search party that is patrolling the borders as we speak."

Sasuke winced inwardly: he'd been caught. "I…"

She laughed coldly. "Let me guess-the ceremony was sickening and you didn't want to stay and watch the rest, and you just happened to find us."

"Essentially."

"Well, you aren't very different from me when I first arrived, excepting the fact that I found Burukarei, and you found me."

"Burukarei never watched the ceremony either?"

She shook her head. "Burukarei was sickened by them. She only stayed because she loved Satoya."

"She loved him."

"Yes, of course, or she would have left a long time ago."

"Why do you do it?"

She looked up into his face. "Pardon?"

"Why do you do this? Why are you an assassin, if you disapprove if killing so much? You said you were a medic nin-they save lives, they don't destroy them. So why do you kill instead of heal?"

She gave a little half-smile. "Well, Uchiha, you certainly are observant. But perhaps you shouldn't ask questions that will get you into trouble." Her eyes flashed dangerously, but Sasuke ignored it.

"I want an answer."

She raised an eyebrow. "My, my, aren't we stubborn. All right, here's your answer: if there was no death, would life still be important?"

"That's not an answer, that's just another question."

"It's all I'm giving you. Think about it." She hopped to a lower branch, and then turned to face him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was a little busy before you interrupted." She jumped back down to Sakura, who was looking around, as if to magically see who the Nightingale had been talking to.

"Yuki? Who was that?"

Yukayumi looked up. "Just a friend. Let's go look at the stars again, Sakura."

The little girl shrugged. "Mmkay."

Sasuke watched as the pair walked back into the fields, thinking about what the Nightingale had said. Would life _really _be important if there was no death?

Itachi's face flashed in his mind, and he knew the answer. If there were no death, _his_ life wouldn't be worth living. Not that it was anymore anyway. With Itachi gone, what was his purpose? What did he really have left? He had betrayed everyone who was important to him in order to kill his only remaining relative. What was he thinking, that everyone would immediately take him back into their hearts?

Well, he had at least been sure that Sakura would. Sakura, the one who had always been there for him, and never questioned anything he said or did. Except when he left.

How could he have just left her there? She could have easily been killed while she was passed out. And if she had woken up and tried to stop him again, he was fairly sure that he would have tried to kill her. She was the only one who cared enough to stop him from ruining what little he had left, and he had pushed her away like she was nothing.

His mind was so clouded with his thoughts that he didn't see the crowd begin to file out of the area where the ceremony was. He only began to realize that the ceremony was over when the drums stopped beating. He looked down to find the Nightingale and Sakura, but they were nowhere to be found. He resisted the urge to jump down and search for them; instead, he quickly made his way back to his quarters. He had some things to think about, that was for sure.

* * *

The next day was a bright, warm day. The day was considered a holiday, a time for rest and relaxation, after the ceremony and sacrifices. However, Sasuke still found the Nightingale training as always. Well, actually, he found her in a tree.

Sakura had decided that she needed to brush up on her chakra control skills, so she had taken it upon herself to climb the top of the tallest tree in the camp. She was perched at the top like a bird when Sasuke found her.

"Nightingale!" He called. She looked sharply down, nearly losing her balance, but managing to right herself.

"Yes, Uchiha?"

"Satoya wants to see you immediately."

The Nightingale dropped from the tree, landing with a soft thump on the ground. Sasuke eyed the height she had jumped from: it was a long fall.

"That took some practice," she said. "Doesn't hurt nearly as bad now. You were saying?"

"Satoya wants to see you in his office right away. He says it's urgent business."

She nodded. "All right." In the blink of an eye she was gone, and Sasuke's Sharingan barely caught the outline of her form running towards Satoya's offices. He blinked, and then turned to the targets in front of him. He doubted he would ever understand the Nightingale.

* * *

"Ah, Nightingale, come in, have a seat," Satoya said, rubbing his stomach as he pulled a peppermint out of the huge bowl in front of him. Satoya's office was sparsely decorated, containing only a desk, a chair on either side of the desk, file cabinets, and, of course, his ever present bowl of candy.

Sakura sat down in front of Satoya, helping herself to a caramel. Satoya narrowed his eyes at her, and then gave a big-bellied laugh. "Very bold of you, Nightingale. I will let you slide this once."

She smirked. "That's what you said last time, as I recall."

Satoya shrugged. "What can I say? You have more than earned your share. Speaking of your work, I have a job for you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you called me here."

"Yes, of course. I don't let you steal my candy for no reason."

She laughed coldly. "I see. Well, tell me about the job."

He shifted uneasily. "Yes, well, you see, this job is most unusual. I have never asked you to do something of quite this caliber. So for it, you will be paid triple your normal salary."

"Oh really? Is it that important? Do tell."

"I need you to kill Sakura."

Sakura froze, and she cold feel the blood in her run cold. "You want me to kill your daughter."

"Well, yes."

"You want me to kill a _child?_"

"Yes."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "And you think that I will do it because you are paying me triple my normal pay."

"I know that it is not a pleasant task, but it needs to be done."

"Why exactly is this?"

"Because she is just a girl. Girls are worth nothing to me. Girls cannot run a nation, they cannot be trusted, and they are only good if they can be married to a wealthy man. She is much too young for that, and she is only a hindrance to my plans. Besides, with her mother gone there is no one to take care of her."

Suddenly Sakura knew exactly what to do. "I will ignore that insult to my gender, although I will point out that you seem to trust me perfectly well. I will do it, because you ask it of me. But what do you want me to do with the body?"

Satoya blinked. "Body?"

"Killing a grown man and leaving his body there is one thing. But a child…people will surely talk. They will know that you have ordered me to kill her. Your followers would be disgusted with someone who kills their own child. But if she were to simply disappear, who would know the difference? You could say that you sent her off to be cared for somewhere else."

Satoya smiled at the Nightingale; he knew that she always had his best interests at heart. "Very well then. Get rid of the body somehow. I can take care of the rest."

"Of course."

He nodded pleasantly. "You may leave."

Sakura bowed, and then stepped out of the office, her heart pounding. She immediately ran to her quarters, ignoring the stares of the maids working and flinging her office door shut behind. She didn't stop to rest, but immediately sat down at her desk and began a letter to Tsunade.

_Tsunade,_

_I am sending Burukarei's daughter, Sakura, to her. Satoya asked me to kill her, and to dispose of the body. This is the easiest solution. Please send someone for her immediately, as I cannot leave the camp. I can give her something that will make her sleep, and I will have a maid hand her off to the shinobi who comes for her. Please tell Burukarei immediately-she will want to be ready for her._

_Sakura_

She whistled urgently for Tsukaitori, who was sleeping on her perch near Sakura's desk. At the sound of her mistress's whistle the bird perked her head up and, seeing the small scroll of paper in Sakura's hand, opened her beak and took it.

"Take it to Tsunade as fast as you can," She said quietly, rubbing the small bird's head affectionately. "And peck her hands until she writes a reply. All right?" Without a sound the bird took off through the open window. Sakura sighed and let her head fall into her hands. This act was becoming harder and harder to keep up.

She squared her shoulders stubbornly. She had to keep it up for a while longer. She had to protect her village, and the people she loved. And she had to find a way to get to Satoya and kill him. That was her mission, and she had to complete it, whether she liked it or not.

The door to her office creaked open, and she sat bolt upright, her shoulders easing when she saw her secretary poke his head in.

"Nightingale, Satoya has called a meeting of his council. He has sent a message requesting your presence there. They are meeting in the third conference room."

Sakura nodded. "Tell them I will be there in a moment." He bent his head in thanks and closed the door. She waited until she heard his footsteps on the wooden floor, and then stood. She rolled her shoulders back and stood as straight as she could, preparing herself to put her mask back on. When she realized that she couldn't stall any longer, she pulled the door open and walked down the long hallway. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and pulled it open.

"So we need Sador to…ah, Nightingale. How nice of you to join us."

"I am sorry, Satoya. I had other matters of business to attend to before I came."

"Well, you are here now. Have a seat, and close the door behind you." Sakura nodded silently, closing the door firmly and taking the only remaining seat, in between Sador and Sasuke.

"As I was saying-Sador, you and four of your men will track down these shinobi and make sure that they do not find the camp."

Sakura watched as Sador rung his hands nervously under the table. "Yes, of course. Which men shall I take with me?"

"It is your choice who you take with you, it does not matter to me. You will leave tonight.

"There is only one more matter of business, and it is the reason I have called you all here." Immediately the mood of the room changed; the advisors sat up straighter and focused their attention on Satoya, not sure what he wanted to discuss. Satoya looked around the room to make sure that his advisors were paying attention, then nodded to himself.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves has officially declared themselves to be against our religion. This has made quite a change in our plans, as Konoha has always been quite open-minded when it comes to our cause. But with them against us, we will no longer be welcome to enter the village to recruit members. We will have to find other ways to infiltrate the village. It will require some thought and planning, but I believe that there is no reason we shouldn't be able to recruit twice as many members if we put our minds to it. So be thinking of ways that we can do this. If no one has any ideas at the moment, then we may adjourn the meeting."

The room was silent, although everyone was looking towards each other. Satoya nodded. "All right then, you all may go." The sounds of chairs squeaking against the wooden floor filled the room as Satoya's advisors prepared to go back to their jobs. Sakura lingered, eying the maid who had set to wiping the table down. She glanced around quickly, making sure no one was watching, and then walked towards the maid.

"Excuse me."

The maid, a young woman, jumped at the voice behind her. "Nightingale!" She straightened her shoulders, meeting Sakura's eyes. "Was there something you needed, Nightingale?"

Sakura felt herself smile; this girl seemed to have some fire in her. It was rare to find it. "How would you like to do a job for me?"

"A job?"

"Yes. One that doesn't involve cleaning up after Satoya's candy binges."

* * *

Tsunade set down Sakura's letter, rubbing her temples. She knew it was better for the girl to be back with her mother, but couldn't Sakura have found a way to bring her to the village? All her qualified ninjas were out on missions. She only had one choice.

She opened her eyes with a sigh. She didn't have a choice.

"Shizune!"

Shizune, who often stood outside of Tsunade's door, poked her head in. "Yes?"

"Get Naruto. Tell him it's urgent."

Shizune nodded. "Right away." She disappeared, and Tsunade could hear her quick footsteps as she left. Ten minutes later, she reappeared, followed by a disheveled Naruto. Tsunade nodded to Shizune to leave, and then turned to face Naruto, who was breathing heavily. She looked at him curiously.

"Naruto, what were you doing before Shizune came for you?"

"Training."

"For how long."

"Five hours."

Tsunade felt herself wanting to smile-it was classic Naruto. "Naruto, I have a mission for you. But you're going to have to be absolutely mature about this. It's a serious mission. No one but you and I are to know about it. It requires absolute concentration and secrecy. Can you handle that?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to say something, but Tsunade cut him off. "Naruto, you're going to Satoya's camp."

"What?!?"

"Listen to me very carefully. Burukarei and Satoya have a daughter. One of our highest-ranked informants has found a way to get her out of that camp and back to her mother. We need a trained, qualified ninja to retrieve the girl from the camp. You're the only one qualified who isn't on a mission. You need to go to the edge of the camp. Someone will meet you there with the girl."

Naruto nodded, excitement pounding through his veins. "So I'm leaving tonight?"

"Right now. Ino can take over your shift with Burukarei."

Naruto nodded. "I'll go pack." He turned around, ready to head out of the office, then stopped.

"What's her name?"

Tsunade looked up. "Who?"

"The girl. What's her name?"

Tsunade looked down. "Sakura."

Naruto cringed, then walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. Tsunade let her head fall on the desk, then reached for her pen.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sending Naruto for the girl. Please have someone deliver her to the edge of the forest. Make sure she is fast asleep-we can't afford to have her wake up while he's on his way back. He will be there in a few hours._

_Tsunade._

"Sakura, would you like a cup of tea?"

* * *

**A/N: So, finally, this chapter is done. I'm hoping that your guys enjoyed it-once again, I am SO sorry about not getting it to you sooner! But now you've all had a bit for the suspense to build up yes? D So. You should review perhaps? Next chapter in two weeks-see you then!**


	11. Maybe

**A/N: So, we meet again! I decided that I'd post the chapter a week early! Yay for earliness! The fact that I have the flu and bronchitis also contributed to the decision, as I have actually had time to write the chapter. XD So, here we are!**

**Now, I do have something to go over with you. It's about reviews. You guys are absolutely spectacular-over 140 reviews, and only nine real chapters! It's great! But here's where I hit a bump. And amazing 82 of you have added Nightingale to your alert list-but I'm only averaging about 15-20 reviews a chapter. So I'm sitting here thinking, How can this be?**

**Supa Nikkeh- Um, because nobody likes you?**

**Ash: Why don't you go off and bake some evil cookies or something?**

**Supa Nikkeh- But I already ate all the evil cookies. I don't want any more evil cookies.**

**Ash: Then how about a cake?**

**Supa Nikkeh- But torturing you is ever so fun…hmm….cake, torture, cake, torture…**

**Ash: You know what would be torture? If I had to go shopping again after you used all my eggs and milk baking a cake.**

**Supa Nikkeh- I suddenly feel like baking. –poofs-**

**Ash: YES! Hah. I am creative, if nothing else. Now, where were we?**

**Oh, right. How could this be? I thought, as I combed my kitten. Hey, even kittens need neat fur! Anyways. So I couldn't come up with anything to do but beg, and I will not sink to that level. **

**But I will ask nicely.**

**If you have read this story, _please_ tell me what you think. Even if it's just a rating out of ten, or an, "It's good," that's enough. I accept constructive criticism, so if you want to criticize- constructively, mind you- then I am fine with that, too. But seriously, guys, I need your feedback to make this story better. So if you get the chance, please review!**

**All right, now that's over with…I guess it's time for the chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Naruto. Seriously, do I look like a Japanese guy to you? But I do own the plot, and some of the characters. Don't steal or I will poke you with a large stick.**

* * *

Naruto crept through the brush near the main gate of Satoya's camp, trying his hardest not to make a sound. He had run the whole way there, and had made it there in only four hours. He slowly pried apart the bushes, revealing the image of a girl holding a sleeping toddler in her arms. The girl appeared very anxious, but she rocked the child in her arms, keeping her asleep. 

Naruto crept up behind the woman, pulling out a kunai in case of a setup. However, the girl seemed to sense him, and she turned around, then smiled softly at him.

"Are you the shinobi sent to pick up Sakura?"

Naruto felt himself flinch at the familiar name, but he tried to focus on the mission. "Yes, I was sent for her."

The girl gently placed the sleeping girl into his arms, then bowed to him. "The Nightingale sends her thanks."

Naruto froze. "The Nightingale?"

The girl nodded, her dark hair reflecting the moonlight. "My mistress. The one who sent for you?"

Naruto felt realization creep coldly into his veins. "She's the informant?"

"Please, not so loud. Now you must go. You haven't much time to get back before daylight."

Naruto nodded, secured the girl more tightly in his arms, and then took off, the gears of his mind whirring. The Nightingale was the informant? She was a double agent?

Naruto had only heard stories about the Nightingale, but none of the stories were good. Tales of killing sprees, torture, murder-those were the Nightingale's claim to fame. She was rumored to be from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but no hunter-nin had ever caught or killed her. She was also rumored to have been trained as a medic-nin, but no one had ever mentioned her doing anything good for anyone.

Naruto made up his mind to interrogate Tsunade the second he got back to Konoha.

Burukarei sat at her kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea in her hands, listening to Ino talking to herself under her breath. She hadn't been able to sleep since she left the camp. How could she, with her children still in that awful place?

"And then I need to pick up the dresses for the bridesmaids, and then I need to arrange the flowers, then call the caterers, and then…" Ino was interrupted by a knock on the door. She yanked a kunai from her pocket and jumped up, peering through the keyhole. She sighed with relief, and opened it to reveal a very messy, tired Naruto.

"Naruto! It's three in the morning! What exactly do you think you're doing here?"

Naruto stepped inside the door. "Making a special delivery." He unwrapped the blanket-covered bundle in his arms to reveal a sleeping toddler.

Burukarei's eyes widened. "Sakura?" she whispered, moving to push back the hair from her daughter's forehead. "Is it really her?"

"One of the informants asked Tsunade to send someone to pick her up. I was the only one here, so she sent me." He passed the girl over to her mother, nodded to Ino, and stormed out the door.

Burukarei smiled, tears in her eyes. "My baby." She hugged her daughter close.

Ino closed the door, smiling brightly at Burukarei. "Maybe now you can get some sleep!"

Burukarei nodded, grinning as Sakura yawned, stretched her tiny arms, and blinked.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Naruto stormed into Tsunade's office, ignoring Shizune's voice calling for him to stop. Tsunade was asleep on her desk, papers scattered everywhere. 

"WAKE UP OLD WOMAN!!"

Tsunade shot up, eyes wide, then narrowed them at Naruto.

"Get out of here," she said sleepily, laying her head back down. Naruto slammed the doors to her office shut, stopping the guards from dragging him out.

"The Nightingale is your informant?"

Tsunade looked up and blinked at him. "Who told you that?"

"The woman she sent out with the girl. She's a double agent?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Naruto, it's much more complicated than that."

"Have you _heard_ the stories about her?"

"Of course I have."

"And you're working with her?"

"Yes."

"Why?!?"

Tsunade glared at him. "Why I do what I do is no concern of yours. You are not to tell anyone about the Nightingale, and we never had this conversation. Do you understand?"

Naruto shot her a death glare, then stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Tsunade looked after him, sighed, and reached for her sake bottle.

* * *

Three weeks passed by quickly, with no council meetings, and no other jobs for Sakura. It wasn't until the end of her third week back from the mission that Satoya called another council meeting. Sakura positioned her new apprentice, the maid who had helped her rescue Sakura, outside the door. 

"Ayame, listen closely. You are to listen and then tell me what you think of whatever Satoya has said. You need to learn to read people, just by what they say, the way they act. Sometimes you can't use all your senses. This time you won't be able to see Satoya. But you'll need to tell me how he's feeling. I can't watch him all the time, I have to worry about the others as well. So pay attention. I'll be back after the meeting." Sakura smiled at the girl, who had gone from a simple maid to the high-ranking apprentice of the most powerful assassin in the land. It was a big jump, but the girl had taken it well.

"All right, I've got to go in. Enjoy." She smirked, then entered the room, amused at the immediate change in the room. The amiable chatter of the other council members ceased as she took her seat at the end of the table. Sasuke made his appearance a few minutes later, silently taking his seat. It was only after a ten minute wait that Satoya came storming in furiously. He took his seat and glared at the council members, sending a few of them into a panic. Sasuke and the Nightingale, however, remained calm.

"Something wrong, by any chance, Satoya?" Sakura asked, examining the kunai she held in her right hand. Satoya stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over in his anger.

"Of course something is wrong!"

"Care to share with the class?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Satoya eyed his two unfrightened council members, and then slowly sank back into his chair. "It's that idiot, Sador."

"Yes, we know that idiot Sador. Could you be a bit more specific?"

Satoya shot the Nightingale a death glare, but she was busy watching the kunai twirl. She brought it to an abrupt halt, burying it in the table, and leaned forward.

"Come now, Satoya, don't be mad at me, and tell us what's gone wrong."

Satoya nodded, turning his gaze to the rest of his council. "Sador got himself and three of his four men massacred yesterday. One man made it back, with his arm half ripped off." Sakura instantly remembered her first Chuunin exam, when Sasuke had tried to rip another man's arms off because he'd hurt Sakura. She almost shuddered at the image, but she composed herself just in time.

"The man returned?"

"Yes."

"Bring him here."

"Nightingale, his wounds are very serious. Our medic nin have done their best, but they believe that the arm will have to come off…"

"But Satoya, did you not know the Nightingale was trained as a medic nin?"

Sakura's eyes shot towards Sasuke, who sat smirking on the other side of the table. Her eyes bore into him, but he showed no sign of discomfort. Satoya gazed at her, eyes wide.

"Nightingale, why have you not mentioned this before?"

"It didn't seem important, as long as I got my work done."

"Do you think you can heal this man's arm?"

"I think I can do a bit better than that."

"All right, I'll send someone for him."

"No need," Sakura said. "Ayame!"

Ayame opened the door a crack. "Yes Nightingale?"

"Would you please go to the medical offices and fetch the man with his arm ripped off? Thank you." Ayame nodded shortly and shut the door, the sounds of her feet striking the hollow floors resonating into the room.

"You have an apprentice, Nightingale?"

"Let's hope this one gets on better than the last one. I believe she has it in her though."

Ayame returned moments later, bringing with her a tall, lanky man, his left arm wrapped in bandages. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and had two black eyes.

"What is your name, sir?" Sakura asked the man.

The man stammered, "K-K-Kenshin. It is Kenshin, Nightingale ma'm."

Sakura waved a hand. "You may called me Yukiyumi. Now come here, I need to have a look at your arm." At the petrified look on his face, she held back a giggle, smiling softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to cut it off. I'm a trained healer. So come here, and I'll heal your arm, and you can tell me how it got this way."

"You-you mean you can fix it?"

"Yes, I can. Those bumbling idiots at the medical center have no idea what they're doing. They're good for dealing with bumps and bruises, not something of this calibur. So come." She pulled up an extra seat in front of her. "Sit here, and we'll talk."

The rest of the council watched in awe as Ayame helped Kenshin to the seat, then stood behind the Nightingale, watching every move she made. Sakura slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandages, noting gladly that it was still partly attached. It was torn at the shoulder, but it was definitely fixable.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that after an hour or so you should be good as new. I can heal up your bruises and cuts as well. So just sit back, and tell me exactly what happened. Ayame, could you fetch some disinfectant out of my pack?"

Ayame brought Sakura her pack, and she dug through it, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant, some cotton pads for the bleeding, and three scrolls.

"So, you were sent out to capture some shinobi…?"

Kenshin nodded, wincing as the Nightingale applied the disinfecting ointment. "Sador said that it was an easy job. Tracking down ten Wave ninja and killing them to prevent them from finding our camp and its secrets. It was supposed to be a three-day trip, no more. We were supposed to be back at camp in one piece in less than a week." He yelped, trying to pull away as the Nightingale shifted his arm.

"Hold still, or this won't work. You were going to be back in a week. So what went wrong?"

He nodded. "One week. That's what he said. On the second day, we found them. Oh, we found them all right. Them and fifteen of their closest friends. They hacked through us like a warm knife through butter. One of them had a large blade-that's what cut my arm. He chopped the others up into shreds. I used one of the substitution jutsus that we were taught in training, and I managed to run away."

"Why didn't you check to make sure how many there were before you attacked?" She asked, opening a scroll and biting her finger.

"Sador said there was no need. What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"The healer's blood makes this healing more powerful. I write my name with my blood, like this," she wrote her name, "and then I write yours…" she wrote his name. "And then…"

The seal glowed bright purple, and light gathered around his shoulder. He watched in awe as tissue, muscle and bone seemed to magically re-grow. After five minutes, the purple light faded, leaving Kenshin's shoulder healed, and new, pink, healthy skin showing where the torn flesh had once been. The members of the council stared in awe-they had seen the arm before. It hadn't appeared to be healable.

"I'll do your scratches and your bruises now. So Sador said there was no need?" She touched his cuts, her chakra healing them instantly.

He nodded. "He said that from the signs on the road, there were only ten of them, and that we had nothing to worry about."

"I see." She swirled her chakra around his eyes, healing them. "Is that better?"

Kenshin held up his arms, examining himself thoroughly. "You're a miracle worker."

"I am no such thing. Thank you, Kenshin, you've been very helpful." She nodded to Ayame, who took Kenshin out of the room and back to the medical offices.

"So, now we have our information." Sakura was met with silent stares. She raised an eyebrow.

"What, cat got your tongues?"

"I didn't know you were capable of something like that, Nightingale," Satoya said, clearly impressed.

"I don't do it often, so don't think you've got yourself a healer for free. I have a job already, if you haven't noticed. So, the information he gave us? It should help formulate a plan of retaliation.

"Of course," Satoya said. "Actually, I already have one."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Uchiha, Nightingale, after seeing how well you worked together in the past, I am sending you to assassinate the ninjas who massacred our men."

Sakura nodded slowly, meeting Sasuke's eyes. "I see. When are we to leave?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset. After the funeral for our lost men."

She nodded. "Tomorrow. What time does the ceremony begin?"

"Around noon, I believe."

"Perfect."

Satoya nodded absently. "Yes. All right. You may go," he said, waving his hand at them. His council stood, bowing before they filed into the hallway, their eyes following the Nightingale. Sasuke approached her as she was leaving.

"You said you wear a medic nin. I didn't expect something like that."

Sakura shrugged. "That was simple, really."

"But you need absolutely perfect chakra control."

She shrugged again. "I've always had that. I never had to struggle with it, like my teammates."

"They had trouble with it?" Without thinking, the two had begun to walk together.

"Oh, yes." She smiled wistfully at the memory. "Our sensei tested us on it very early, and neither of them were very happy with me for getting it on my first try. They trained for weeks to get it right, and even then they still didn't get it right. It took quite a long time for them to master it."

"So you were the prodigy, I suppose?"

The Nightingale laughed coldly. "Quite the contrary. I was the weak little girl everyone had to save. They were the prodigies."

"Well, look what you've made yourself into now."

She stopped and turned to him, an odd half-smile curling up her face. "Yes, look at me. A missing nin wanted from my own village. One of my teammates, who was on of my best friends, I haven't seen in over a year, and the other one was never particularly pleased with me in the first place. But, oh, I'm a powerful assassin. My, my, what a wonderful life I lead."

"Power is a good thing."

"Power is nothing unless you have a reason to have it." She smiled. "But you would understand that as well as I do, I suppose. Goodnight, Uchiha." They had unknowingly walked to the Nightingale's bedroom, and she slipped inside, leaving Sasuke alone and surprised in the hallway.

* * *

The ceremony for Sador and his three dead men began at noon sharp. Everyone in the camp had turned up, dressed in their best clothing. Sakura had spent an hour getting ready this morning. Her hair had been freshly dyed the night before, so it was a brilliant black, brighter even than the black silk dress she wore. Her hair was pinned back in an elegant updo, and she wore black pearl earrings. Her pale skin stood out against the deep black, making her appear ghostly beautiful. She slipped on her black silk slippers, then made her way to the meeting hall in the center of town, where the ceremony was to take place. 

The building was draped with black silk, and white roses were provided for the mourners to lie on the empty caskets. The bodies had not been recovered; Sakura expected that they would be requested to bring them back. Satoya's followers had formed a line, walking by each of the caskets to put flowers on them. Sakura waited at the back, letting the mourners go before her. Many eyes roamed to her, but the focus today was on the families of the dead men. The women and children were in a corner of the room, being greeted by the other mourners.

Eventually, Sakura joined the end of the line. To her surprise, all of Satoya's council was at the end. She had expected them to be some of the first in line. Sasuke was in front of her, watching the mourners as they said goodbye to their dead friends. She followed along behind everyone else, not giving away her presence to her fellow council members. She hated funerals-she wanted out of this one quickly.

The were at Sador's casket, the last one, when she heard Zarin comment, "That idiot Sador. He always said that one of our shinobi was worth five enemy shinobi."

"Maybe they are."

The group of council members turned around, watching the Nightingale as she placed a rose on Sador's casket and bowed to it. She turned away, then repeated, "Maybe one of our shinobi _is_ worth five enemy shinobi."

"Then how did this happen?"

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe it's the sixth enemy that gets you."

* * *

The sun set around six thirty that night, and the funeral ended at four, leaving Sakura plenty of time to pack for the mission. She managed to fit three changes of clothes, her healing supplies, her poisons and weapons, hair dye, her latest informative letter from Tsunade, plenty of food, and various other things into her pack. By the time she managed to make it all fit, the sun was setting. She locked her door, stepped out on her ledge, pulled down and locked her window, and set off for the edge of camp to meet Sasuke and Satoya. 

Satoya was waiting for her, but Sasuke didn't arrive for a few moments. When both of them were in front of him, he nodded towards the sun setting on the horizon.

"You'll go west-that's where we last heard word of them. I expect you back in no less than a week. And please, bring back the bodies. We would like the families to know where their loved ones lie."

"We will do our best," Sakura said. "Please, don't destroy the camp while I am away."

"I'll make sure not to. Enjoy your trip." Satoya motioned to someone up in the gate's tower, and the gates swung open. Sasuke and Sakura made their way out of the camp and into the dense forest in front of them.

"On the road again."

"Maybe this time we'll actually see some real action."

Sakura smirked. "Maybe. Or maybe not."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Keep readers, dears, because big things will be happening soon. That's all I'll say for now. If you'd like to review, feel free. I'd be fine with that. XD See you next chapter!  
**


	12. Letters Part One

**A/N: Before we get out to my normal author's notes, I'd just like to give a little rant. I hope that's okay with you-if not, just skip this part, and go down to the last few paragraphs. Sorry about this, but I seriously need to get this off my chest.**

**So, to all authors who want to write a great story-there is one factor that can make you or break you. That factor is your detail. You can have a great plot, you can have awesome characters to work with, but if you simply write, "He did this. She did that," it's going to make for a very boring story that nobody wants to read. I've seen some great detail in stories, and some not so great detail. But what really gets me is, when authors from Europe, or the Americas, or anywhere really, want to write a story about, say, Naruto, which tales place in Asia-they are too lazy to do any research about the cultures in Asia, and instead choose to ignore it and pretend that Naruto and the gang are perfectly American, what do you mean they're Asian?**

**For instance, in one story I read, the author had Sakura and Sasuke go to McDonalds and get a cheeseburger. Okay, at what point in time has there EVER been a McDonalds in the anime? And when have you ever seen anyone on the anime or manga eat a cheeseburger? The fact is, they don't. Naruto and his friends eat traditional Asian foods. The anime and manga do not take place in modern day Asia, where McDonalds DO exist. It takes place in a fictional Asian land, where the fast food chains are pretty much nonexistent. If you want fast food, you go eat ramen at Ichiraku's. That's how things are done in Naruto's world. You'd think authors would want to keep true to the way the writer of the manga created the world, but no. Of course not. Instead, people have Sakura dragging Sasuke to the mall and making him hold her bags while she grabs some chili cheese fries and a Coke.**

**Now, if you want to _specify_ that this story is not going to be like the anime, no problem! More power to you for imagining Naruto and the gang as completely different people. You're essentially creating your own characters, and that's how writers develop-by trying their own ideas out on paper to see what works. What irks me is when authors claim that it takes place in Naruto's world, and I open a story to find that Naruto's world has magically transformed into modern day Tokyo, just because authors are too lazy to do their research. I know you're supposed to write what you know. I get that. I use that principle when I'm writing my other works. So do some research on the subject, and then you'll know! Simple as that.**

**So, my message is simple. If you want to write a story, do your research. Period.**

**Okay, sorry about that! I just get really, really angry about that. Really gets my goat.**

**Supa Nikkeh- You have a goat? Where? I see no goat. What's the goat's name? What's its favorite color? Does it like pie?**

**Ash- I think your cake is ready.**

**Supa Nikkeh- Nope, I've got it on a timer.**

**Ash- Beeeep. There. The timer went off.**

**Supa Nikkeh- Eh, it'll be okay. I want to see if you rant like that again!**

**Ash- Oh for heaven's sake.**

**Anyways!**

**Now that the lovely ranting is done, we can get on to the real authors notes.**

**Supa Nikkeh- Aww. –stalks off to retrieve cake- **

**Ash- Oh thank gosh. Okay, here we go!**

**Sorry it took so long-I ended up grounded because I was on the internet all the time and I didn't clean my room. Life sucks. Ah well-I'm back now!**

**Wow! Lots of reviews! Let me tell you, it feels great to come back from a few weeks away and find thirty reviews waiting in your inbox. Makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. I really do love you guys for those reviews. **

**Now, lots of people have been pointing out that Sasuke is a little more than a bit OOC. Let me clear this up right now.**

**Imagine you are Sasuke. Your life goal was to kill your brother, who happens to be your only remaining family member. You finally do it. Then what? How are you supposed to feel? How should you act?**

**No ideas? That's because nobody knows. Sasuke is going through what I'll call his What-The-Hell period. He has no clue how to think, feel, act. Would you? So that's why he's OOC-because right now, his personality is twisting itself around. Clear things up? I hope so. I'll try to have him back to his old self sooner. Or maybe not. Who knows what could happen?**

**So, now that everything's over with…new chapter time!**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters. I own my plot. I don't own Naruto. But I own a pot. Heh, I'm a poet and I don't know it. Or do I?

* * *

Hinata found Naruto training the next morning before sunrise. He was practicing his chakra control, walking up a large tree nearby. When he saw Hinata coming, he jumped down, sitting under the tree to wait for her.**

"I-I brought you breakfast." She produced a lunch sack, which he took, finding a container of miso soup and a thermos full of green tea. She handed him a bowl, spoon and cup, which he took with a nod of thanks. He actually preferred Hinata's home cooked foods to ramen, which came as a shock to most of the villagers. But she made such good food, it was hard to choose.

After devouring his first bowl and serving himself a second, Hinata said softly, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? Ever since you got back from the mission something hasn't been right with you. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

Hinata sat watching him silently. After he finished off the soup, she packed up his bowl and cup in silence.

"I-I don't like being l-lied to, Naruto," she said softly. Then she walked away, leaving Naruto staring after her.

"Hinata?"

She turned. "Yes Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm can't tell you."

She bowed her head. "I-I understand." She smiled at him softly. "When you can, I'll listen."

Naruto watched her go, wondering how he survived without Hinata to be there for him.

_I had Sakura._

He stood up, facing his target and throwing kunai at it like it was his worst enemy.

* * *

After a night spent in a clearing nearby the camp, Sakura and Sasuke had traveled nearly half a day before finding evidence of the shinobi.

"Uchiha. Come and look at this."

Sasuke knelt next to the Nightingale, inspecting the footprint in the mud in front of them.

"It's smudged already, and started to dry. I'd say it was made late last night."

"They're headed in the opposite direction from camp?"

"After Kenshin got away, they probably got scared and took off. They're headed back to the Land of Waves. We'll need to travel quickly." Sakura stood, looking around the nearby trees. She nodded to herself, and then jumped into a tree above her. Sasuke followed, eager for the action that would follow.

But they didn't seem to be getting any closer to the action. Each time they found a trace of the shinobi they were after, it was a day old, and the shinobi seemed to know that someone was after them-they left false trails everywhere, although the Nightingale seemed to instinctively know when the trails were fakes. When dusk fell, the Nightingale stopped in a clearing and began to set up camp.

"What? We're stopping?" Sasuke asked. "Why?"

"Because it's late, and we need to rest."

"Why? The shinobi are just going to get farther away."

The Nightingale sighed, turning to him. "It seems that your years tracking your brother would have been better used to learn the basics of human nature. The men are pressing themselves to their limits. They're terrified. But if they think that nobody is after them, or at least that they are out of danger, they will slow down. Either that, or they'll eventually become exhausted and collapse. It's human nature. We can use it to our advantage."

"So we just wait for them to give up or slow down?"

"Essentially."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't have a response to that; it actually made sense. Instead, he started setting up his tent, trying to ignore the Nightingale's amused smirk.

By the time Sasuke was done unpacking, the Nightingale had started a roaring fire, and was cooking something over it that smelled delicious. Sasuke made his way to the fire, watching her cooking like she did it every day.

"So do you have a second career as a chef?"

She laughed coldly. "Something I picked up on my own, actually. When you go on missions with three hungry men, you either learn to cook or you reserve yourself to ramen from a cup for the rest of your life. I opted for the former."

"What is it?"

"The meat? Squirrel." At his raised eyebrows, she simply smiled.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds. Anyways, I cooked enough for both of us. If you want to help, go get more firewood. We're running low."

Sasuke stood obligingly, heading deeper into the woods. He had an armful of sticks and was picking up another one when they all fell out of his arms, crashing in front of him. He swore, trying to pick them all up, but every time he tried, a few would fall out of his arms. He finally let the pile fall, contemplating it.

"Rope," he thought. He realized that he could simply tie the branches together, and felt the urge to laugh at his own stupidity. The Nightingale was right; he had forgotten the basics. He reached into his pocket, but instead of rope, he found the letter than had fallen out of the Nightingale's pack on their last mission. He must have forgotten to give it to her and washed his clothes with the letter still in them.

The letter was worn and creased from being read often. Sasuke stared at it, wondering what it could hold. Orders from Satoya? Requests from a rich lord for an assassination? Curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly opened the letter, careful not to tear the page, which was soft from being washed.

The ink was smudged, but if he held the paper closer and squinted, he could make out a few words. He moved the paper closer, and then felt himself go numb as he read the words.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I am glad that Sasuke hasn't given you any trouble. I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep me informed. _

_I understand that it isn't the right time to kill Satoya, but truly, the sooner, the better. I will do everything possible to help you, but in the end, you are what will decide this battle._

_On a happier note, Neji and Tenten announced their engagement to the village today. Everyone was thrilled to hear it, especially since it's been a long time coming-_

Sasuke stopped, the rest of the lines blurring in front of his eyes. This just didn't make any sense. Why would the Nightingale have a letter to Sakura?

Unless…

Realization struck him like a bolt of lightning, and he stuffed the letter in his pocket, forgetting about the firewood and running as fast as he could back towards the clearing. Branches whipped him in the face, slashing his arms and legs, but he ignored the stings of pain and drops of blood, and seconds later he had the Nightingale by the hair, and was holding the letter in the other. The second the Nightingale felt his presence she pulled out a kunai, slashing at his hand. He winced, but held on.

"Uchiha, what the..?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

He thrust the letter into her face. "The girl you took this from! WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know."

"You killed her, didn't you!"

She looked taken aback. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes, of course it's what I think!"

"Well, you're wrong."

"Then where is she? Take me to her!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, you've still got my hair, and I really would prefer not to give myself another hair cut with my kunai."

Sasuke was about to let go of her hair, intent on demanding her to get going…but, wait. What was that she had said? She…didn't want to give herself another hair cut with her kunai?

Things began to fall rapidly into place- the pink hair he thought he saw. The letter. The same chakra control. The way their teams seemed exactly alike. Even her voice.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Sakura?"

She grimaced. "Glad you finally figured it out. Now could you let go of my hair?"

He let her hair go, stepping back, eyes wide.

"This isn't possible."

"Oh, it isn't? Why not?"

"Sakura wasn't strong enough…"

"Strong enough to do what exactly? Pick myself up after you left? Move on, get over you? Leave the village, knowing that you could come back at any time? Or is it just your obsession with power again? I'm not _powerful_ enough to be the Nightingale? Think again."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. Wake up, Uchiha. You're just the same as you always were. You're happy to leave, as long as the world is still the same when you return. You never think that other people might want to move on and heal."

"But you wouldn't leave the village. You love Konoha."

Her eyes bore into him. "You really think I left by _my_ choice?"

"But the note you left…"

"Fake. Tsunade was the one who _assigned_ me this mission, I didn't choose it. You think I don't wish that I was back in Konoha, with my friends? With my family?"

"I…"

"No, you didn't, because you don't think, Uchiha. You've always thought that physical strength will get you where you want to be. But having the emotional strength to get through things, that's what really matters. I've had the strength to cut myself off from the world and kill people I don't have any grudge against to save my village. But you just don't understand that, do you?"

Sasuke looked up. "When did you start calling me Uchiha?"

"When I stopped knowing you."

"What?"

"I don't know you anymore. You don't know me anymore. Why would I call you by your first name?"

Sasuke stared at her. "You really hate me."

"Oh, you have no idea." Sakura was furious; but this was not the kind of fury that made her hit Naruto over the head when he insulted her-no, this was something completely different. This was rage so powerful that he could feel the wind around them reacting to her moods. Her black hair blew back from her face, and he could see that she no longer looked like herself. Hurt had etched itself into her eyes, and they no longer held the same glow they had when they were genin. Her face had become sharp and angular, and was no longer friendly and happy. Sakura had changed.

"So then I suppose you're completely over me?"

She laughed maniacally. "Without question."

Sasuke nodded, then, without warning, grabbed her and kissed her. Shocked, Sakura's eyes flew wide open, then closed as she leaned into him, returning the kiss. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly. But before he realized what had happened, she slapped him, forced his arms open, and darted off into the trees. His eyes barely caught the edge of her form, moving faster and faster in front of him, and he took off, determined to follow her.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy the chapter? I certainly hope so! But by no means is this over-actually, this is the halfway mark, so get ready, cause you haven't seen anything yet! Now then-reviews make me happy. Reviews would make me want to post the next chapter very soon. :D**

**Ashley**


	13. Letters Part Two

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait, my dears. Things have been absolutely hectic here. But, I only have eight days of school left until is out for the summer! YESSS. -dances- Yes, yes, yes...**

** Ahem. Thank you for allowing me my moment.**

**Anyways!**

**So I finally got this chapter finished, after a two month wait. Although, maybe I should try that more often-fifty seven reviews! That's amazing! Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback, I truly appreciate it. **

**Now, I have a challenge for you this time! Yayy challenge. So, anyone who can tell me the translation-or roughly translate, anyway- the name of Sakura's jutsu in this chapter will receive a cookie! Who doesn't like cookies? Psh, nobody doesn't like cookies, that's who. And if you don't like cookies you may have a bowl of ramen instead. **

**And so, here is your new chapter, without further ado! Well, excepting the disclaimer...  
**

**Disclaimer: I my characters, and my plot. The rest belongs to the genius who created Naruto.  
**

Previously On Nightingale:

"_**So then I suppose you're completely over me?"**_

_**She laughed maniacally. "Without question."**_

_**Sasuke nodded, then, without warning, grabbed her and kissed her. Shocked, Sakura's eyes flew wide open, then closed as she leaned into him, returning the kiss. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly. But before he realized what had happened, she slapped him, forced his arms open, and darted off into the trees. His eyes barely caught the edge of her form, moving faster and faster in front of him, and he took off, determined to follow her.**_

* * *

Sakura ignored the branches that were slicing into her face, neck, and arms. She focused on going faster, escaping Sasuke.

_He knew._ That fact kept pounding its way through her skull. He knew that it was her. And, surprise surprise, he hadn't thought she could do it. Well, she had seen that one coming, of course. Sasuke had never thought of Sakura as strong. It seemed he still hadn't gotten past the image of her as a weak little girl who adored him.

_But I still love him._ Her heart, beating fast after the kiss, had told her that much. Of course she still loved him. How could she have stopped? She had always loved Sasuke. Not just a crush, but truly loved him. Of course, that didn't make it any easier on her.

But why on earth had he kissed her? Even Sasuke wouldn't do that. Especially Sasuke. And especially if he still considered her to be the stupid girl she was when he left. It just didn't make any sense…

She resisted the urge to cry out when a branch cut into her forehead, causing blood to drip into her vision. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and changed her course, darting towards the west. If she went fast enough, she knew, Sasuke couldn't see exactly where she was, even with his Sharingan. Her speeds were almost as good as his had been for the Chunin exams, and if she could keep that up, maybe he wouldn't catch her…

But she stopped short when she hit the clearing. All thoughts of the kiss fled from her mind, and all she could do was slowly pull out her kunai, hoping that Sasuke would find her sooner than later.

* * *

Sasuke pressed on, even as the rain started to fall. His eyes darted every way, trying to recognize Sakura's form. She had changed directions, and now she was headed west…but wait. There she was; she had stopped. Why would she do that? He shook his head, racing towards her, determined to find her and confront her.

He stopped right beside her, turning to face her, but at the look on her face he stopped short. He looked to the clearing, and realized immediately why Sakura had stopped. He pulled his kunai out, readying himself for what was about to happen.

In the clearing, camping out, were the shinobi who had killed Sador and his team. And around two hundred other shinobi, camped out.

"They weren't running away," Sakura whispered. "They were getting reinforcements."

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. He found it ironic that when they were a team, Sakura had always followed his lead, and now he was asking her what they should do.

"We don't have a choice. We have to take them down. We can't let them reach the camp."

"Hn."

"I suppose I'll take that as a yes." He turned to her, and thought he saw a shadow of a smile before she leaped down into the army, eyes bright with battle light. He knew that look; it was a look he had seen on Naruto's face, on Neji's face, even on his own face. Sakura really had changed. He leaped down next to Sakura, nodding to her. She nodded back, then pushed through the bushes, grinning ferociously at the army.

"Well, look, Uchiha, a party that we weren't invited to!"

Sasuke played along. "How rude. What shall we do about it, Nightingale?"

The shinobi, who had been eating a meal, looked up, most with their forks halfway to their mouths.

"I don't know, Uchiha. Maybe we should let them decide?" She looked to the leader of the group, who had pulled out two long, thin swords from the sheaths on his back. "Oh dear, it looks like they want to fight. It's a shame. I would rather have just been invited to sit down. Oh well." She hardened her eyes, glaring at the shinobi, many of whom were petrified at the sight of the legendary Nightingale. "I suppose that we'll just have to kill you all."

"In your dreams!" One man shouted, charging at her. And immediately the flurry of battle began.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura screamed, and ten shadow clones appeared around her, jumping towards the men who came near her. Sakura, gathering her chakra in her palm, slammed the man in front of her three feet into the ground, whirling around and slamming a kick into the head of another man two feet away. Her clones were valiantly defending her, but they were disappearing quickly. Sakura slammed a punch into the woman who was charging at her, and managed a quick look at Sasuke, who seemed to be faring a bit better than her.

Sasuke, however, wasn't doing as well as Sakura thought. Most of the shinobi, keen to avoid the Nightingale, were thronging to face him. His Sharingan was activated, but genjutsu wouldn't help much under there circumstances.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He cried, the fireball shooting from his mouth and scorching the shinobi nearby him. But even as one rank went down, another sprang up, ready to fight. He shook his head, and rapidly began hand signs.

Sakura looked around them, arms weary from holding the two men above her. They were vastly out numbered- two to two hundred. Not exactly good odds. Even with the shinobi she and Sasuke had taken down counted out, it was still too much for them to handle like this. The gears in Sakura's mind spun as she rapidly searched her brain for an idea. And suddenly, she knew what she had to do. She had to keep Sasuke safe, if not herself.

"Uchiha! Get out of the way!"

"What?"

"Get out of the way!"

"What are you thinking? I'm not leaving you out here by yourself! Are you insane?"

"Maybe." She grinned wolfishly. "Get out of here. I'll take care of these idiots."

"But I…"

"Uchiha, I'm a big girl. I can handle this. Besides, I've been waiting to try this out."

"I won't leave you here alone, Sakura! You'll die!"

"No. Konoha isn't going to lose both of us. If I die, they'll still have you to save them. Besides. I don't think I'll die necessarily."

"Sakura…"

"_Get out of here!" _ Sasuke knew she was serious when her eyes took on that hard, steely glint that he didn't recognize from her. She wasn't backing down. He nodded, heading for the woods. No way was he going to mess with her when she was like this.

"At least a hundred feet away! And take some of them down if you can!" Sakura bashed the men's heads together with a sickening crunch, somersaulting backwards and readying herself for the experimental jutsu she had never perfected. It was risky, but lately she had been taking enough risks to know that it was worth it. She moved quickly, her hands a flash of movement as she performed countless hand signs. Finally, leaping away from the three men who were charging at her, she cried out "Sakura Kashou Kujo: Kaze ken Doryū!"

For a moment, she was frozen in the air. Nothing happened. The shinobi stopped in their tracks, watching as the Nightingale floated above their heads. Then, suddenly, she looked down, smiled softly at them, and thrust her arms out to her sides.

All of the sudden, chakra seemed to be ripped from her body and projected out from her with enough force to stop a stampede of elephants in their tracks. The shinobi all went down to the ground, trying to get away from the forceful blows that seemed to come from nowhere.

But that wasn't all. Suddenly, the air was filled with wind, gusts of it, sounding out a screeching tune. Below the men's feet, the ground seemed to swallow them whole. They cried out, scrambling at trees and roots, but everything seemed to twist upside down: trees disappeared, replaced with rocks that had been buried deep inside the earth. Fossils of animals long extinct rose to the top, free again for the first time in thousands of years, replacing the men who had once stood in their places.

Sasuke, however, saw none of this. Sensing what was about to happen, he had run as fast as he could, praying that Sakura could hold her own against her own jutsu-he couldn't even defend himself, let alone her. He would go back in a minute, once the ground had stopped shaking and he could hear himself over the wind…

And suddenly, the rumbling stopped.

Sasuke ran back along the path he had made. Had it really been Sakura who had done this? She had changed more than he thought.

When he reached the clearing he realized that the ground seemed to have been flipped over completely. And standing there, on the only patch of remaining grass, was Sakura.

She smiled woozily when she saw him. "Did I do all right, Sasuke-kun?" she asked deliriously. And then she collapsed.

* * *

Sasuke ran forward, catching Sakura just before she hit the ground. He turned and looked around quickly; none of the shinobi remained. He looked down, making sure Sakura was breathing-she was, but her breaths were shallow and uneven, like she was struggling to take in air. The chakra she had created had literally cut into her, leaving deep, bloody lines running down her body. She wasn't conscious, and she needed a medic-nin, fast.

Sasuke swiveled his head around, taking in his surroundings. The closest village was Konoha-but he couldn't take her there. Tsunade would kill him, and someone might recognize her besides. He looked down at the limp body in his arms. He knew he shouldn't, but it was the only option-if he waited any longer she could die from blood loss. He lifted her up, secured his grip, and took off into the trees towards Konoha.

The guard at the gate yawned lazily, ruffling his hair and grinning at one of the women below. She giggled, and turned away from him, playing flirtatiously with her hair. He was about to call out to her when he spotted movement at the gates below him.

"You there! Who are you?"

Sasuke looked up, his breathing ragged. "Uchiha Sasuke, and if you're smart you'll let me in immediately."

The guard knew that he wasn't joking around. He swung open the gates, and Sasuke darted past him, a woman's body lying in his arms. The guard watched for a moment, then felt next to him for the horn he always carried. He raised it to his lips and blew, a loud, clear note to signal the Hokage's guards. Uchiha Sasuke was headed to her office. And he was headed there fast.

* * *

"Naruto, I need those reports written by tomorrow, I'm not letting you slide any more."

"Oh, come on grandma, who really wants to write those?"

"If you don't stop calling me grandma I'm going to do more than just make you wri-" she stopped mid-sentence to hear the horn call sounding over the village. "Naruto, kunai out. Someone's headed for my office."

Naruto stood quickly and yanked two kunai out from the pouches and positioned himself in front of Tsunade, who looked down at him, slightly amused at his protective behavior, before readying her own kunai. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small white bird fly into her office. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and standing in the doorway was Sasuke, holding the limp body of a dark-haired woman. The woman was covered in blood and scratches, and she was obviously unconscious.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade; the blood had drained from her face. "What happened to her?" She cried, rushing to the woman's side.

"We were surrounded, two hundred of them, and Sakura tried some experimental jutsu she'd been working on-"

"Sakura? You've seen Sakura? Where is she?"

"This _is_ Sakura, you baka." Sasuke snarled at Naruto. He pushed the papers off of Tsunade's desk and gently laid Sakura down onto it.

"Shizune! _Shizune!_"

Shizune's steps could be heard racing down the corridor; she flung open the door and raced in, Tonton quick at her heels.

"Tsunade-sama? What is it?"

"Ready an emergency surgery team and a room in the hospital, now!" Tsunade grabbed Sakura again, and raced down the hallway, Sasuke and Naruto quick behind her.

"_What is going on here?!?"_ Naruto screamed, and Sasuke glared at him, opening his mouth to reply, but Tsunade cut him off.

"Naruto, that information is given on a need-to-know basis, and right now, you don't need to know." Tsunade glared at Sasuke over her shoulder. "I'll deal with you two later. For now, stay in my office and _do not move!_" She and Shizune raced down the hallway, splitting up and turning the corners.

Naruto rounded on Sasuke, stabbing his chest with a finger. "You know what happened to Sakura. _Tell me. Now._"

"I can't do that, you heard her. We have to wait." He spat out the words, turning and collapsing into a chair in Tsunade's office.

"Yeah well, I'm going to find out what's going on, even if you don't tell me!"

Sasuke waved his hand. "Go on, try, it's useless. Tsunade and Shizune are in surgery and I'm not telling you anything until the Hokage tells me I can. Now sit down you idiot. All we can do it wait."

Naruto looked as if he wanted to argue, but instead he shut his mouth and sank down into a chair, arms crossed and face shadowed.

* * *

Tsunade wiped her brow and leaned against the frame of the operating room. Sakura would be all right, but it had drained Tsunade's strength to heal her so quickly. How had Sakura managed to create that much damage with one jutsu? Internal organs damaged, deep cuts, stress on her heart and lungs causing internal bleeding…it was lucky they had been near Konoha-she doubted that just any medic-nin could have healed Sakura in that state.

She turned back to look at her apprentice. Sakura was no longer a girl-she had grown over the last year. She had been forced to. To be an assassin was not easy work. She sometimes wished she had asked someone else to complete the mission, but deep down she knew that only Sakura could do this. And now she was too deep in to think of pulling out. Satoya had to be dealt with, and Sakura had to do it.

"You should deal with Naruto and Sasuke now, I suppose." Shizune entered the room with disinfectant and bandages, and began to dress the outer wounds that Tsunade had not been able to fully heal in the short amount of time. "They'll be wondering how she is."

Tsunade nodded. "Secure guards for this room. No one comes in or goes out without my permission. Sakura is a protected patient, and we cannot afford for information of her return to get out. I want no less than five ANBU members."

"Yes, Tsunade." Shizune bowed her head and Tsunade left, making her way slowly back to her office.

* * *

Naruto jumped up as the door to Tsunade's office swung open. "What happened? Is she all right? What's going on?"

Tsunade glared at him. "Let me sit down before you start pestering me." She slowly made her way to her chair, lowering herself gently into it and leaning back.

"All right. I healed Sakura as best I could. She is still in no condition to do anything more tiring than sit in bed. I'll allow both of you to see her, but not for a while. Her body needs to rest. She'll get better, but it will take time. Sasuke, we'll come up with a plausible story."

"Hn."

"Would one of you please explain what is going on here?!?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who shrugged. "I'd like to know."

Tsunade sighed. "Why, why did I become Hokage?" She looked at the two ninjas in front of her. "All right. You ought to know, I suppose."

"Ought to know what?"

"I'm getting to that." She gave Naruto the evil eye, but he didn't seem to notice.

"All right. A year ago, I asked Sakura to take a dangerous mission, one that I knew only she could complete. I asked her to go undercover as an assassin working for Satoya Ankoku. She accepted. I assume you understand what identity she took on?"

Sasuke nodded, but Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, could you explain that?"

Tsunade stared at him. "The. Nightingale. You. Baka."

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Sakura is the Nightingale?"

"Did you not notice that her appearance had completely changed when Sasuke brought her in?"

"Well it's not like I had a chance to get a good look at her!"

Tsunade sighed. "Well, the point is, Sakura and the Yukayumi Minawan-the Nightingale-are one in the same. Her mission is to, eventually, kill Satoya off."

"So why hasn't she done it already?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment. "Don't you trust Sakura to make the decision of when to kill him on her own? I believe she is perfectly capable of choosing the right moment. I'm not on personal terms with Satoya Ankoku, I have no idea what is going on in that camp other than the information that filters through to me from Sakura and Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Satoya ordered Sakura to kill off one of his advisors. You know that Sasuke was on a mission. Well, Sasuke took the advisor's place."

"What?!? You didn't let me do it?"

"You weren't right for the task. Sasuke was considered to be missing by everyone except this village. It was easy to pretend that he had simply decided not to rejoin the village after killing Itachi."

Naruto said nothing, only glared at Sasuke. Tsunade shook her head and continued.

"More than that, I'm not sure of. Sasuke, if you would like to explain what happened tonight?"

Sasuke slumped in his chair. "Like I said, we were outnumbered. She tried some jutsu that she was working on. Her chakra was molded with the wind and the ground. The wind drove the shinobi down and then the earth…" he struggled to find the words-"I guess you could say it flipped over. The grass, trees, and all the shinobi disappeared, and the rocks and fossils from underneath the ground are on top now. And then I brought her here."

"That's all?"

Sasuke didn't particularly feel like mentioning the scene that had happened before the battle. "That's all."

"Very well. I'll let you see her as soon as I think she's healthy enough. I've posted ANBU agents around her room, so don't think about trying to sneak in to see her, it won't work. I suggest you stay here while I check on her." She stood and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. Sakura is still technically declared a missing-nin. I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone of her return." She closed the heavy doors behind her, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to glare at each other in silence.

* * *

Hours later, Tsunade entered her office to find Naruto half-asleep in his chair and Sasuke staring out the window.

"You may see her now."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to her, then followed her out towards the hospital. They ignored the glances from the nurses and medic-nin inside, and made their way to a private room in a secluded area of the hospital. Seven ANBU agents stood outside the door, nodding to the Hokage and letting her pass. Naruto and Sasuke followed behind her, aware of the stares of the ANBU on their backs.

Sakura was half-asleep, her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her face pale. Naruto watched, wide eyed, as her hands gripped the sheets, the claw-like nails tearing small holes in the cloth.

"Sakura?" Sakura's green eyes opened a slit, and she glanced at Tsunade.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital in Konoha. Sasuke brought you here."

"What?!?" Sakura tried to sit up, winced in pain, and fell back against the pillow, breathing heavily.

"What happened to me?"

"That jutsu you tried." She twisted her head around to look at Sasuke.

"I see." She grinned slightly, exposing her wolfish teeth. "I knew that was a bad idea."

"Yes, it was," Tsunade said. "I never saw a single jutsu do that much damage. You should be more careful." She glanced at Naruto, who was in the shadows, hidden from Sakura's view. "You have visitors, so I'll leave you alone." She backed out of the room, closing the door carefully.

Sakura tilted her head up at Sasuke. "Visitors? Who else is here?"

"Sakura." Naruto stepped out of the shadows, his face still hidden. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

"So you're the Nightingale."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Uchiha. Give us a moment?"

Sasuke hesitated, then turned and left, leaving the door open a crack. Sakura closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Naruto. I'm sorry."

He stayed silent, and she tried again. "I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt any of you. But I have to do this. You understand that, right?"

He didn't reply, or look up, and she grabbed his hand. "Please, Naruto. Don't be like this."

Naruto finally looked up, and his face was lit up with a smile. "So, you finally reached your full potential, eh? The Nightingale. I never would have guessed." He squeezed her hand. "I understand."

She smiled. "Thank you." She sat up slowly and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder. "Thank you."

Naruto held her tightly for a moment, and then Sakura pulled away, smirking. "So, what's this I heard about you and Hinata?"

Naruto blushed tomato red and pulled on his collar. "Well…erm…"

* * *

Sasuke watched through the crack in the door, ignoring the ANBU agents watching him. Naruto and Sakura must have gotten much closer after he left. Sakura was right. He hadn't expected the village to change after he left. He wanted them to stay the same. But they hadn't.

Ten minutes later, Naruto opened the door, smiling. "She wants to see you. I'd go. Making her mad isn't on my list of priorities anymore, that's for sure. I'll wait out here."

"Hn." Sasuke stepped through the door, and found Sakura lying with her eyes closed. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, waiting for her to say something.

"So. The jutsu worked?"

"Yes."

"Did any get away?"

"None."

She smiled, eyes still closed. "Good."

"Hn."

She turned to him, opening her eyes. "So did I do all right?"

"Hn."

She turned away. "I suppose I'll take that as a yes." She was silent for a moment, then asked, "So when are they letting me out of here? I have work to do."

"I don't know. Tsunade said you're still pretty weak."

"I'm fine." She attempted to swing her legs out of bed, nearly gasping in pain as she sat up. "See? I'm fine."

Sasuke stood up and pushed her back into bed. "You need rest."

She glared at him, and then pulled the blankets back over her. "Fine."

"Stubborn as ever."

She raised an eyebrow. "Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"You decide."

She settled back into her pillows. "Compliment, then. I suppose I should thank you, by the way."

"What?"

"Thank you. You know, for the whole catching-me-as-I-fall thing. And for bringing me here. I needed to see Naruto. And nobody but Tsunade could have healed me."

"How do you know?"

She smiled. "The Nightingale is an experienced medic-nin, remember? I trained under Tsunade. I assumed you remembered. Judging from how drained Tsunade is and how much pain I'm still in, there was immense damage done to my internal organs."

"Hn."

"So, thank you." She sighed. "I think I'll take a nap."

Sasuke stood. "I'll leave you alone, then. Naruto probably wants a chance to yell at me."

She smiled up at him, but her eyes were as cold as ever. "Enjoy." Then she closed her eyes and was immediately asleep.

* * *

Tsunade was standing outside the door with Naruto when Sasuke left. "I've arranged for you to sleep in the room next to Sakura's. Let Shizune take a look at your injuries. And then you need to rest as well." Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to keep that big mouth of yours shut."

"I can't even tell Hinata?"

Tsunade sighed. "I suppose you may tell Hinata. I know you don't like lying to her." Sasuke glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye-what was this about Naruto and Hinata? But then Shizune grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room next to Sakura.

"See you later, teme," Naruto said cheerfully, peeking his head into Sasuke's room and grinning as he watched Shizune disinfect his wounds. "I'll come by later and see you."

"Hn."

Naruto shrugged, waved goodbye, and left to meet Hinata. Sasuke was left alone with Shizune.

"Shizune, how long until the Nightin-until Sakura can leave?"

She sighed. "It depends. If Tsunade continues a steady treatment? A few days. If she rests for a while? Perhaps weeks."

"We don't have weeks."

"That's not up to me." She packed up her medical supplies. "Now rest." She left the room silently, Tonton following behind her as usual.

Sasuke leaned back on the bed, staring vacantly out the window. Everything was different now. The Nightingale wasn't a mysterious, powerful shinobi. The Nightingale was Sakura. It seemed impossible to him that she could have grown from such a weak girl to such a strong young woman. Was it because he wasn't there? Because she really had gotten over him? Or had she had it inside her all along?

He shook his head. It was pointless to wonder about it. He might never know what had caused the change in Sakura. All that mattered was the fact that it had happened. He closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

Satoya was seated at his desk, lazily eating from his candy bowl, when he heard the knock on his door. He quickly pushed the bowl aside, shuffled a stack of papers in front of him, and then said, "You may enter," his eyes scanning over the papers without actually reading them.

Zarin entered quietly, bowing as he did. "I am sorry to disturb you while you're busy."

Satoya laid the papers down. "Quite all right. What news do you have for me?"

"One of our scouts found an area where there appears to have been a battle."

"Oh? What kind of battle?"

"Well. The ground was turned upside down."

"Pardon me?"

"It was turned upside down, literally. There were no trees, bushes, grass, plants. The scout found fossils of whole creatures who have been extinct for centuries. He believes that someone used a jutsu to flip the ground over so that the shinobi they were fighting were buried alive underground."

"The Nightingale. She's the only one capable."

"That's what the scout believed."

"So then, if they have already defeated the shinobi…then where are Nightingale and the Uchiha?"

"We don't know, sir. The scout didn't find traces of a camp anywhere nearby."

Satoya twisted his mouth into a thoughtful grimace. "Hmm. They have to be somewhere. But where would they go?"

"Would you like me to send out a search party, sir?"

"No, not yet. Give them a day or so." Zarin bowed, and retreated from the office.

Satoya pulled a jawbreaker out of his candy bowl, sucking on it thoughtfully.

"Where are you, Nightingale?"

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it-your new chapter! I'd love you to tell me what you think of it. Too rushed? Too long? Something wrong with it? Or was it absolutely perfect? You tell me. Until next time, ****Adiosu!**

**-Ash**


	14. The Nightmare

**A/N: Well. It's been quite an interesting summer for me. I've been on three vacations, and had writers block for three months. And originally, this chapter was not anticipated, so it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. When I returned to school last Wednesday, this came to mind. Well, the last half, anyway. Originally, the nightmare was not part of the plotline. But I thought it became necessary to show that Sakura had not lost all her feelings, not by a long shot. Hopefully this chapter will help my readers put together a better picture of the way The Nightingale appears to me, in my mind, when I'm writing this story. Sakura is, indeed, in a battle with her own mind and feelings.**

**I am very, truly, enormously sorry to my readers for the long wait. And I promise you all-there will be excitement soon. For now, enjoy this chapter-and please let me know if The Nightmare disturbs you readers as much as it disturbed me in my imagination.**

**Special thanks to all my lovely reviews-we've hit 300 my darlings!**

**Special alert: Supa Nikkeh as invaded this space. MUAHAHAHAHA. I demand more time in this author's note -.-  
**

* * *

"Over my dead body!" Sakura yanked the covers off her bed, swinging her legs around and wincing. "I've got work to do, there's no way I'm lying in this bed for a minute longer."

"Sakura!" Shizune snatched the covers back, trying to push her patient back into bed. "You have to rest, or it _will_ be your dead body!"

"Sakura." Sasuke leaned back into his chair beside Sakura's bed, his arm bandaged, but the rest of him reasonably healed. "Get back in bed."

"Since when do you order me around, Uchiha?" Sakura stood up shakily, gave a triumphant smile, and then walked to the cabinet that held her clothes. "Both of you, leave please, I need to get dressed."

"You're not going anywhere." This time it was Tsunade who stood in the doorway. "I've always ordered you around, and I'm ordering you now-get back in bed."

Sakura whirled around, her eyes burning. "I have work to do. Work that _you _assigned me, if I recall correctly. And if I don't get back soon Satoya is going to want to know where I've been. What am I supposed to say if he asks that? I've been here three days already, that's long enough. If it gets too bad I can heal myself, I'll be fine."

Tsunade was taken aback-Sakura had never spoken to her in that tone. In fact, the only other person who had ever spoken to her like that was Naruto. "You need to rest."

"I've gone injured without rest before. I can do it again." She swept her dark hair back with a brush, coiling it into a bun on the back of her head. "I've got to get back to work."

Shizune approached her sternly; she had never heard anyone address the Hokage in that way, and she wouldn't have it. "Haruno Sakura, you-"

"No."

Shizune turned to Tsunade questioningly. "She's right. She has to go back. We cannot afford to jeopardize her position. Nor Sasuke's." She turned away. "Prepare for your departure, Sasuke. You may leave as soon as we have packed your bags."

Sakura smiled slightly Shizune gave Sakura a disapproving look and followed her mistress out of the room.

"I knew I would convince them." She pulled a kimono out of her closet. "Turn around, I don't want you watching me dress."

"We need to talk."

"I agree." She pulled the kimono on over her head, tying it tightly. "Now that you know my identity, you need to remember not to call me Sakura. If _any_ tiny piece of information about my identity slips from your mouth, I'll kill you myself, and I'm not exaggerating. We can't afford to jeopardize our mission, especially not this far in, and-"

"Why did you run when I kissed you?"

She whirled around and found Sasuke facing her. "Pardon?"

"When I kissed you. You ran. I'd like to know why."

She cocked her head at him, and then turned away. "I told you. I'm over you. I have been for a while now."

"You sure didn't act like it back there."

She stopped, her back still turned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She whirled around to face him, her voice angry. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you could recognize when a relationship is going to do nothing but cause everyone involved pain? Have you ever loved someone enough to know when it's time to quit and let it go? No, Sasuke, you haven't. Which is why you couldn't possibly understand. I knew that loving you wasn't going to do anything but cause me pain. So I let it go."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about that. We've both changed, Sasuke. There's nothing left. I let it go, and you should too. And as I recall, you never felt anything for me anyway. I don't see why this should be so hard for you." She turned away from him again. "You should go pack. We need to get moving. Satoya will be worried enough as it is."

Sasuke stared at her blankly for a moment, then silently walked out of the room. Sakura listened to him go, and then bent her head, trying not to cry. She had finally ended it. Years of loving Sasuke, years of trying to let him go, had finally come to an end.

So why did she want so badly to turn around and call him back? Why did she want to take it all back and rush into his arms?

After a moment she stood straight up, squared her shoulders, and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. She had work to do. There wasn't any time to be weak. That would have to wait until later.

She grabbed her pack and walked out the door.

* * *

Tsunade saw them off at the gate, after ordering the ANBU agents that had watched Sakura's room to make sure that none of the village's citizens saw what was happening.

"Sakura. You know what you have to do. Don't waste any more time. We have information that Satoya is planning a war. We need him gone, and quickly."

"A war?"

"Yes. Against the Leaf Village."

"For what reason?"

"As I'm sure he told you, we banned his recruitment teams from the city. Our village was a power-house for his cause; losing that power must have been quite a blow for him."

"He wants to take control of the village."

"I assume. And control of this village would give him plenty of fuel for his cause, and for his sacrifices as well. Obviously, we can't let that happen."

Sakura nodded. "I do have a plan."

"Good. I trust you two will return very soon." Tsunade rested a hand on the shoulders of the two shinobi. "We need you back here, remember. You've both been gone from the village far too long."

Sasuke nodded to her, then turned away and leapt into the trees. Sakura gave the Hokage a small smile to reassure her, and then followed, heading once again towards the very place that had changed her so much in the last year.

* * *

Sasuke knew it was too soon for Sakura to be traveling, but he didn't realize just how serious the situation was until she collapsed halfway through their journey. The sun was just beginning to set when Sasuke realized that she was no longer behind him; he backtracked and found her passed out on the forest floor, Tsukaitori fluttering above her head anxiously.

"Sakura. _Sakura._" He shook her a few times until she looked up at him, dazed.

"Don't…call me that," she said slowly, wincing as she sat up.

"Fine then, Nightingale. You need to rest." He looked around, spotting a small clearing a few feet away. "We'll make camp there."

Sakura followed his gaze slowly, and then took a look at her surroundings. A small smile flitted across her face. "I can do better."

He looked at her questioningly, and she held out her arm for Tsukaitori to perch on.

"Find Moriinja." The small bird took to the skies, heading west. Sasuke blinked at her.

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Hn."

Ten minutes passed before Sasuke caught a glimpse of a shadow moving in the trees. Instantly he moved in front of Sakura, yanking two kunai from the pouch on his leg. There it was again, that inexplicable, automatic urge to protect her that he'd had since their genin days.

"Nightingale, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" A deep voice called from the trees. The owner of the voice appeared moments later: it was an aging, silver-haired man in rough clothing, bearing his weight on a knotted stick that Sasuke supposed was meant to be a cane. Tsukaitori flew with him as he walked, circling around his head like a halo.

"I'm in need of a bit of shelter," Sakura replied, leaning her weight against a tree and attempting to stand. Sasuke held out his hand and she grabbed on, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Trying to travel injured again, were you? Well, come on then, let's get you inside."

"Inside?" Sasuke looked around, but no house or hut appeared.

"It's a bit this way. Can you help her?" Sasuke nodded, and the old man motioned for them to follow him, watching Sasuke as he did. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, the last Uchiha. I've heard of you. Had no idea you were back in these parts. Well, come along then, no time to waste. Not safe to be out in the woods after dark."

Sasuke let Sakura lean on him as they followed Moriinja, who moved very quickly for someone of his age, deep into the forest. Minutes later, Moriinja stopped in front of an enormous oak tree.

"Here we are."

Sasuke stared at the old man. Was he insane? "It's a tree."

"Of course it's a tree, what did you expect in the middle of the forest? Baka." The man slipped his fingers into a crease in the tree's trunk and pulled, the wood sliding away to reveal a doorway. "Come on inside and let's get the Nightingale a place to rest."

Sasuke stepped inside the doorway, peering around the large room that the hollow tree provided. The room served as both a dining room and kitchen, as well as a sitting area: it held a stove and a large tub full of water, a hand carved table with four matching chairs, and one large cushioned chair, as well a an enormous bookcase filled with books.

"All right, Nightingale, time fix you a resting place." The old hermit hobbled over to a corner and opened a large cabinet, from which he pulled a large cotton pad and two worn blankets. He laid them down on the hard-packed dirt floor, creating a small bed. Sasuke helped Sakura over to the pad, taking her backpack from her as she half-fell onto it. She pulled the blanket up over her body, wrapping it tightly around her.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Moriinja."

"No trouble. Now you go to sleep. I'll get to know your friend here." Sakura nodded, and was asleep within minutes, a sign of just how tired she really must have been. The old man smiled, and motioned for Sasuke to come with him.

"Come along, I'll make us a pot of tea." Sasuke was directed to one of the wooden chairs at the table to sit, while the old man filled a teakettle with water from the large bucket and set it to boil on the stove. When the water came to a boil the old man pulled out two mugs and two tea bags, pouring the hot water directly over them. He carried the tea over to the table, setting a mug in front of Sasuke with a warning of, "Be careful, it's hot." Sasuke let the tea cool, looking over the table to the old man.

"So, young man, what are you doing traveling with the Nightingale?"

As Moriinja and Sasuke talked, Sakura fell deeper and deeper into sleep-and began to slip into a horrific nightmare.

* * *

_There was water all around her, surrounding her, choking her, blinding her. It held her in a deadly grip, crushing her as she fell deeper and deeper into the blue-grey water. She clawed blindly around her, trying to grip onto something, anything. Her nails scratched rock and she latched on, struggling to pull herself above the water to take a breath. Her head finally broke through the icy water, and she took in deep, gasping breaths, clinging for dear life to the rock cliff that held her up._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but ocean around her. Huge waves rolled in the distance, and seabirds circled above her in the cloudy grey sky. She was stranded, with only this strange cliff to keep her head above the water. She coughed, and then focused her chakra into her palms and feet, making the dangerous trek up the cliff. She reached the top moments later, laying exhausted on the slightly slanted rock. She breathed the salty sea air in deeply, trying to figure out a way to get back to land. In every direction she looked, there was nothing but rolling waves. _

_But what was that on the water? Something was floating towards her, something stiff and motionless, carried by the waves. She squinted, but she couldn't make out what exactly it was. Slowly it came closer and closer. Finally, the dark mass floated right up to the rock, stuck under the edge. She bent down to get a closer look, but it wasn't until she brushed her fingers across it that she realized what it was._

_She screamed, jerking her hand back and scrambling up the rock, shutting her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath; that couldn't be right. She must be hallucinating. Yes, that was it. She was being ridiculous._

_When she opened her eyes again, all she could see around her were more of them. Floating closer and closer, their eyes open and staring straight at her._

_Bodies. Human bodies._

"_No…no…don't come closer!" she cried out, pulling herself to the top of the cliff. But the bodies kept floating closer, their faces pale and colorless, their hair tangled and floating limply in the water, their skin translucent and waxy. She clung to the rock, terrified, as they floated closer and closer. There, to her left, was Dounai; to her right, the maid who had found Tsunade's letter; at her feet, the maid whom she had killed in place of Burukarei. Her fingers began to slip, finding it hard to gain purchase on the rocky face of the cliff. Looking down, she found that she was slipping because the entire cliff was streaming with dark red blood. Her eyes widened with horror as her fingers slipped through the blood, trying to find a way to hold on; but she slipped once again, and suddenly she was falling back into the body-filled water, her screams torn from her throat by the howling wind._

"_NO! Get away!" She screamed, trying to avoid the bodies that swarmed towards her She tried to take a deeper breath, to scream louder, but the air was tainted with the metallic scent of blood, making her gag. "No…please…don't!"_

* * *

"Don't disturb her."

"Why? She's having a nightmare."

The man shook his head again wearily, motioning for Sasuke to sit back down at the table. "The Nightingale has many demons to deal with. A job like hers is not easy. She cannot face her actions in life, so she must face them in her dreams. It is not easy for her to cast off the demons, but it is a fight she must enter alone. No one can help her."

"Demons? What do you mean?"

"The Nightingale has killed many people who never wronged her. She tells others that it must be done, that it is justified, but in her heart she knows otherwise. Her conscious is confronting her. She's battling with her own notion of right and wrong."

Sasuke looked down into the mug in his hands. So Sakura was faced with yet another battle, this one in her own mind. He could relate to that; his own inner battle had ended only when he became powerful enough to kill his brother. He only hoped that she could handle her conscious and Satoya at the same time.

"Don't…no…please…no!" Sakura's hands grabbed the blanket over her in a deadly grip. Her hair flew around her face, soaked with the sweat and tears that streamed down her face. Moriinja shook his head sadly, taking a sip from his mug of tea.

"Usually it isn't this hard for her. Has something been bothering her?"

Sasuke looked up. "Something like what?"

"Well, has she seen anyone from her past? Someone who would bring up old memories? Sometimes the memories of her old life can trigger the memories of this life that she blocks out. I've seen it happen to her before."

Sasuke looked down again, avoiding the hermit's eyes. "No one that I recall."

Moriinja raised an eyebrow, and then took another look down at Sakura. "I see. Well, then, she must be preparing herself."

"For what?"

"You are aware of her purpose in Satoya's camp, correct? I assume that, if she has allowed you to come here with her without killing you, she trusts you."

"Her purpose is to kill Satoya, correct?"

"Yes. I expect it will be a bit…difficult, for her."

"Why? She despises him."

"She hates his actions, and what he stands for. But from what I've gathered, Satoya was the first person to ever actually acknowledge the Nightingale's true strength. It seems that during her past, she was always overshadowed, and not truly appreciated for her strength. Satoya recognized her value and told her she was worth something. There's a lot to be said for someone who makes you feel wanted."

"You think that it would prevent her from killing him?"

Moriinja shook his head yet again and poured more tea for himself and Sasuke. "In the end, I have no doubt that she'll do it. But she needs to deal with her other actions before anything else." They both watched in silence as Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep.

"How do you see all this? How can you understand her so well without knowing who she really is?"

Moriinja gave a small smile. "Just look into her eyes sometime. You can read a person's mind by their eyes."

"You can tell all that from her eyes?"

"That, and her smile. Not the false smile she uses to hide her true feelings; her real smile." He took another sip of tea. "Of course, you would probably know more about that than I."

"What do you mean?"

"You know her from her other life. Am I correct?"

Sasuke stared at him. "How did you-?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? No, no, of course you haven't, she only does it when you're not looking…well, no matter. She looks at you like she loves you. But she also seems as if it somehow hurts her to look at you. It makes a person wonder what you could have done to make her feel that way. And it also makes me wonder if she really has seen someone that could cause this dream. You."

Sasuke stared down into the murky brown depths of his tea. "Hn."

The old man stood, bearing his weight on the cane. "Well, I'm off to bed. There are extra blankets in the cabinet, as well as more sleeping pads. Sleep well."

"Good night," Sasuke replied. As the old hermit left, Sasuke unrolled the sleeping pad and blankets next to Sakura, but he couldn't sleep. Instead, he watched as emotions of grief and horror unfolded on Sakura's face. He wished that he could wake her and tell her that everything would be all right. But he didn't want to tell her something that he didn't know he believed himself.

* * *

Sasuke didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have, because he awoke to Sakura's voice. With his eyes closed, her pink hair and bright green eyes flashed into his head; however, when his eyes opened, he was faced with the Nightingale's cold stare and dark cloak of hair.

"Sasuke, wake up. We need to leave soon." She was bending down over him, her long hair a few inches above his face. She pulled back as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and folding the blanket that lay over him.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked, folding her own blanket.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Sleep well."

For a split second Sasuke watched as emotions flicked across her face, but after a second they were gone, replaced by her calm features once again. "Yes, I did." She was lying through her teeth, but Sasuke said nothing, instead focusing on folding his blankets.

"Where is he?"

"Who, Moriinja?"

"Hn."

"He went to make sure the coast was clear for us." As soon as she spoke, the wooden door slid open again, and Moriinja appeared.

"The woods appear to be clear, so you should be on your way quickly. No telling when something might appear."

Sakura gave a robotic smile. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Moriinja."

"No trouble at all. Nice to have a bit of company every now and then. You stay out of trouble now."

"Don't I always?" Sakura half-smiled and shouldered her backpack, stepping out the door and leaping into the treetops.

"Arigatou," Sasuke said quietly, nodding to the old man and following Sakura out. He turned back to watch as the small door slid shut, disguising the old hermit's home. After making sure that the door was unseen by the naked eye, he turned back to face Sakura, who was yards away. In the distance, he could see the top of one of Satoya's buildings. He shouldered his pack and set his pace. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Sakura and Sasuke reached the camp. Sakura recognized the guard at the gate, and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Akamori."

"Nightingale-san, Uchiha-san. Welcome back." The guard bowed to them. "Satoya-sama requested that I inform you of his wish to see you the moment you return."

"What? Why so soon?"

"I'm sorry, he didn't tell me."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, then, I suppose we should go to him."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Alas, this chapter has ended. Check back for the next chapter-I promise, it will be a MUCH faster update than this one. By, oh, maybe two and a half months? Please let me know what you think of the chapter! See you in a week or two!**


End file.
